I Won't Let You Go It Alone
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Kurt makes a big mistake one night at a party and nine months later, there's a baby in his arms. He and the girl raise her together, but when tragedy strikes, Kurt believes he must go it alone. When he meets Blaine, he learns he may not have to.
1. And It Begins

**You can totally kick my ass for starting another story if you want, but I did it.**

**Unstable is still in the works and it is about to come to an end. I've written most of this one already, so it will be updated often. I'm working on the last few chapters of Unstable now, but this little gem got stuck in my head and I had to.**

**I love KurtPOV for some reason and the charactors may seem a little OOC, but this is AU, so they have every right to be and they said so :)**

**So I got this idea from another story- RockABye. It's on here somewhere and I THINK that's the name. I really hope you guys don't think I'm plagiarizing because I really didn't try to. I love klaine with babies, so this really was fun to do. Here you go:**

* * *

><p>The first coherent thought to run through my head was<em> 'What the fuck did I just do?'<em>.

I held myself over Jessica with shaking arms, sweat glistening over my body and a feeling of elation and fear washing over me. Jessica was coming down from her orgasm slowly, still clutching at my shoulder. Her soft brown eyes and dark hair were shining in the light of the moon.

It wasn't the fact that I was fucking a girl after coming out to my father.

It wasn't the fact that this girl was a complete stranger.

What really got me was only seconds before I came, I felt the condom rip.

Jessica looked up at me, a dazed grin on her face. "Hey, you ok, sweetie?"

I finally caught my breath and pulled out of her, making her whine softly. I rolled over beside her and took the condom off quickly. Sure enough, there at the end and up the side was a rip. Jessica gasped softly and I looked over at her, my fear mirrored in her eyes.

"Oh my god...what do we do?" she asked desperately.

"I-I don't know. I've never done this before," I responded, tossing the useless condom into the garbage can next to her bed.

"Oh my god, what if I get pregnant!" She sat up quickly and buried her head in her hands. I felt my heart stop momentarily at the word 'pregnant'. If it weren't for the alcohol in my system, I would probably be a babbling mess, but it seemed to be the only way I would take her up on her offer. I wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to try to be straight. I knew I wasn't, but I just had to try it. The one time I did...

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" I heard her cry.

"Come on, Jessica," I slid up the bed and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She tensed up a little, but rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't freak out just yet, ok? M-maybe you won't."

"I can't- Kurt, just go, ok?"

I shouldn't have been so relieved, but I was. I quickly gathered my clothes and threw them on as fast as I could without falling over due to the seven Coke and Rums in my belly. With one last worried look toward Jessica, I stumbled out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Two months later left me with a rather vague memory of that night. After that night, however, I did eventually come to terms fully with my sexuality. I had tried girls and it wasn't for me, so I was finally ok to accept the fact that I was gay and I felt like a whole new person- prouder, happier, weightless.<p>

I came home from school one afternoon to find a familiar looking girl on my porch. At first, I couldn't even remember her name. As I approached her, she looked up at me with those brown eyes and it all came back- the party I attended with Mercedes, the drinking, the flirting, the uncertainty, the sex...

"Kurt?" she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yeah...Josie, right?" I asked.

"Jessica," he looked even more heartbroken than did before.

"God, sorry," I put my bag down and sat next to her on the swing. "I'm still a little fuzzy on the details of what happened. How did you find me?"

"Noah Puckerman...Kurt...I'm pregnant."

I literally stopped breathing. My head started to swim and my stomach clenched in a nauseous wave. "What?"

"I started getting sick a couple of weeks ago so my mom took me to the doctor..."

I felt my body give out and I rested my elbows on my knees, my head falling into my hands.

"I'm positive it's yours, Kurt...you were my first," Jessica sobbed, wrapping her arms around her slender waist. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyelids. I didn't even know this girl...I had sex with her...she's carrying my baby. What the hell was I supposed to do? Comfort her? Make her leave- No. That wasn't an option. I would never live with myself knowing I abandoned my own baby.

I took a deep breath and sat up slowly, swallowing my tears.

"Jessica, I'm gay."

She sniffed. "I figured. I could sort of tell you weren't really into it."

"No...it felt good...I'm so sorry."

She nervously moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

My mind was still trying to process the word 'pregnant'. Moving forward from this point wasn't exactly registering to me.

"I don't know."

"I...I don't want to abort."

"I wouldn't ask you to," I said firmly. "I'd be upset if you did."

"Well...adoption?"

I considered it. I knew it would be a dumb idea to keep the baby because we were 16. I had no job, I was in school, and I was facing my own sexuality crisis. Throwing a baby into it would be suicide.

Just as I was about to answer, my father pulled up, stepping out of his pick up with his thermos.

"Oh god...I have to tell him." I said shakily.

Dad walked up the steps slowly after seeing us sitting close together on the swing. "Hey kiddo. Who's this?"

"Jessica, Dad," I tried not to sound scared out of my mind.

He looked between us, seeing that we had both been crying. "What's going on? Everything ok?"

My heart drummed against my chest as I slipped my hand into Jessica's. She squeezed it gently.

"Dad...we need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>"Brandon Kurt Hummel, how could you be so damn stupid!"<p>

"It was an accident, Dad," I said weakly. Jessica was sitting on the couch, her knees drawn to her chest with her head buried in her knees.

"Accident! You accidentally had sex with this girl?"

"The condom tore, Dad! It was an accident!" I screamed back.

"Kurt...you just don't even know what you're getting into here," Dad took off his cap, the creepy vein in his temple throbbing and his face red. "Do you know what you've done to this poor girl's life! It's flipped upside down and it'll never be the same again! You two are far too young for this!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" I wasn't angry at my father. I was scared shitless and the yelling he was doing wasn't helping. Jessica's soft cries caused me to turn around. I walked over and sat down next to her. She immediately buried her head in the crook of my neck, her tears soaking my t-shirt.

"Dad, please...I know you aren't ok with this, but you're freaking her out even more. Just...stop yelling and sit down, please."

Burt stared between the two of them, his eyes softening a little at Jessica's whimpers, then sat down in the recliner.

"Well...what are you gonna do, Kurt?" Dad leaned forward onto his elbows.

"I-I'll get a job. Two if I have to. She still doesn't know if she's gonna keep it yet, but..."

"If it's ok, Kurt," she lifted her head up to look at him. "I want to keep it."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

Dad was still watching us, almost like he was trying to figure us out. We weren't dating...we weren't going to...so what were we? Dad seemed to read my mind.

"So, where do you two stand with each other? I've never even seen this girl before. Jessica, right?"

Jessica nodded. "Sir, we met at a party...we both got drunk and I started flirting with him..." Jessica's hand was shaking in mine.

Burt sighed. "Kurt...did she know you were gay?"

I looked over at Jessica, meeting her eyes momentarily before turning back to Dad and running a hand through my hair. "I just wanted to know...what it was like to be with a girl."

I could tell this hit Dad hard. Not two weeks before the party, he caught me doing the same thing with Brittany Pierce in my room. He found me later that week singing 'Rose's Turn' in an empty auditorium and told me he would love me no matter what. I didn't miss the small flash in his eye- the one that made me believe he blamed himself for my actions.

"Dad...I wasn't trying to change for you...I know that's what you're thinking about. I was doing it for myself and for selfish reasons and now I'm here," I indicated today. "I'm still gay, Dad. That's not going to change. What I did to Jessica was horrible and I hate myself for it..." I turned to face Jessica, "but I'm gonna do whatever I can to help with this baby. It's mine, too. I don't know you, but I won't let you do it alone."

Jessica wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Kurt."

Dad cleared his throat. "Good," he said. "Good job stepping up, son. Look, I'm sorry I blew up...it's just a lot to take in."

I nodded. I could empathize with his feelings.

"Well, Jessica...do your parents know?"

"My mom knows," she answered softly. "I'm afraid to tell my dad. He's gonna kill me."

"I'll take you if you need," Dad said. I looked up quickly in surprise, his change of heart making me feel a little better about the situation.

"Sir, that would be great. I don't think I could actually do it alone."

"Call me Burt, sweetie," Burt gave a small smile. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I helped a sobbing Jessica out of the Navigator while Burt grabbed a duffel bag out of the back.<p>

"I can't believe he kicked me out," Jessica leaned against my chest. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Shh, it's ok. Dad already said you could stay as long as you want."

"I don't want to impose, really," she stammered. Burt came over and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"It's just me and Kurt here. If you really wanna make it up, you can try and keep the house up some...maybe cook a little."

Jessica sniffed. "I can do that. Thank you so much," she launched herself at Dad, hugging him tightly. I almost laughed at the surprised look on his face, but he hugged her back. We led her inside and Dad took her stuff downstairs to my room. We didn't have a guest room, so she would be with me for a while.

"You guys try and get some sleep. Jessica, do you have school?"

"I go to Carmel, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do now..." she rubbed her upper arm nervously.

"Why don't you take a day off tomorrow, we'll sort it out then," Dad nodded and headed up the stairs, leaving us in silence. Jessica sighed and sat on the bed, staring off into space. I took a minute to really look at her- the first opportunity I ever really had. She was shorter than me- only about the the middle of my chest. Today, her long brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her light make-up had long since disappeared, washed away by tears. She was wearing a loose Henley long-sleeve and some tight jeans with Converse. I had to admit she was beautiful, but couldn't bring myself to be attracted to her.

"I'm scared, Kurt," she finally said weakly. I moved over and sat next to her, taking the hand she wasn't using to twist the guitar pick necklace around her neck into mine.

"I know...me too."

"I don't even know you..."

"I could tell you about me, if you want," I traced circles on the back of her hand. She looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Sure."

So we talked. She told me all about her life- her parents, her little brother Joey, her friends, her love of music, which led to talking about musicals we both loved and artists we had on our iPods. By the end of the night, we were laughing about the antics my friends and I got into in glee club.

"So then, we dressed up in these horrible MC Hammer costumes and danced around the library. The librarian wanted us to perform at her church," I laughed.

Jessica laughed as well. "God, that sounds like so much fun. We have a glee club, too, but I suck at singing."

"Yeah...we know Vocal Adrenaline. Their sort of our big competition. Do you know Jesse St. James?"

"Ugh, who doesn't," she rolled her eyes. "You guys can keep him. I heard he transferred."

"I'd love for you guys to take him back," I grumbled. Jessica laughed and snuggled closer to me where we had moved back to lie down on the bed, her head resting on my chest and my arm around her. It wasn't intimate. Mercedes and I laid this way often.

"So, how did you know you were gay?" she asked.

"I just kind of knew. I've always just been a little different and I sort of developed a crush on this guy at school...now his mom and my dad are dating. It was a pretty sick plan, but I figured if I got them together, I could spend more time with him."

"That is sort of weird," Jessica said, "but I guess nothing's really weird to me anymore, considering our situation."

I looked down at her. "You know, Jessica...I really do like you. Like a friend."

She looked up and smiled. "I like you like a friend, too, Kurt." I smiled and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"You're not gonna skip out on me, are you? It's just...my whole life, people have run out on me- even my own parents. I just need to know you're gonna stay no matter what. I don't care if you date anyone or anything...I just can't raise a baby by myself."

My heart broke for her. "I promise, Jess...I'm not gonna let you be alone in this. You date who you want as well. Just know that I'm always gonna take care of you and the baby."

I felt her smile against my chest. "Thank you."

I squeezed her gently. "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica is almost exactly like me personality wise, as you'll see later. She also sort of resembles me before I cut my hair, so I can totally see this girl sleeping with Kurt... :)<strong>

**Anyway, let me know what you think. If it sucks, I'll stop.**


	2. Meeting Blaine Warbler

**here's me sporadically posting. there's eight chapters to this already :P**

* * *

><p>School and work for the next 7 months were crazy. I had to tell my friends about Jessica, which caused a total ruckus. Puck and Quinn remained silent, only exchanging occasional glances with each other as Quinn placed a hand over her own baby bump, and Finn was giving me advice about what to do. I, of course, knew about the whole situation with him and Quinn was a lie, but he felt like he was helping and I would deny him that, especially since he was resting his hand on my shoulder and making my heart race just a little.<p>

I got a job working at Sheets-N-Things for a while before moving on to a better job that wasn't anywhere near Terry Shuester, giving lessons at the community center for the piano. It didn't pay quite as much, but helping Dad at the shop every weekend evened it out a little. I was at school when I got the call from Jessica. She had become my best friend over the past few months and to hear her freaking out over the phone made my heart jump into my throat.

"Jess, calm down. What's going on?"

"M-my water broke, Kurt! I'm having the baby!"

My eyes grew wide as I stood in the hall outside of glee club. "Um, ok...uh I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hold on, ok?"

"Please hurry!"

I ran into the choir room and gathered my things quickly, digging for my keys in my bag.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Mr. Shue asked after I interrupted his lesson on Andrew Lloyd Weber.

"Jessica's in labor, I have to go!" I called as I ran out of the room. I heard cheers from the glee kids, who had taken quite well to Jessica and our situation after a while, but I didn't stay long enough to take it in. _'Holy shit, I'm about to be a father'_ was the only thing I could register at the moment.

It seemed like hours later that I was listening to the sound of a crying baby, clutching Jessica's hand tightly in my own. She turned and buried her head in my neck, exhausted.

"Is she ok, Kurt?" she asked breathlessly.

Just as I was about to answer 'I don't know', a nurse brought over a pink bundle, a small hand peaking out through it. She placed the small baby on Jessica's chest and I saw her- my baby girl- for the first time. She was absolutely perfect.

Her eyes were striking blue and she had reddish brown hair, and quite a bit of it, dusting her small head. Her nose was mine, her eye shape was Jessica's, and the warm curiosity that filled her little eyes was all her own.

"Oh, Kurt..." Jessica sighed. "She's beautiful."

I knew, from that moment on, that that baby girl would be my life. After only three minutes of being in the world, she had me by the heart and she wasn't letting go. We were so young, Jessica and I, but I immediately felt myself age ten years in that moment. I reached down and ran my finger over the soft skin of her tiny fingers. Her reflexes caused her to open her tiny hand and grasp my finger. A smile and a tear crept over my face and I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hi, angel. I love you."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in those old folk's jello or visit the Garglers."<p>

"The Warblers," I huffed at Puck. Six months later found me standing in front of my fellow glee men, trying to put together a number for the stupid Boys vs. Girls challenge that Mr. Shue was so damn fond of. I was a little worn out and I knew that's why I was so snippy, but I was also sick of being shot down so much.

"Whatever, see what their up to. You can wear all the feathers you want," Puck tossed a football into the air. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Fine."

So there I was, in my car after going home to tell Carol I was going to Westerville to the 'library' and asking if she could keep an eye on Callie until Jessica got off work. I walked into the living room to see she was in her pack and play, beating a little toy hammer against a wooden block.

"Sweetie, Daddy has to go somewhere. Mommy will be home soon, ok?"

Callie looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, giving me a smile that made my heart turn to mush. "Dada."

I laughed and lifted her into my arms, holding her to my chest and breathing in the baby smell that always seemed to be on her. Since the day she came home from the hospital, I haven't slept a full night. If she wasn't dirty, she was hungry so she and I spent many a night in the rocking chair in the corner of my bedroom. I usually let Jess sleep because she had dropped out of school to work three jobs and she was always tired. I always held her just like this- her head against my chest with her lying on her stomach, occasionally wriggling or making adorable baby noises. It was tough and it was still a bit of a shock sometimes, but I wouldn't trade this angel in my arms for anything else in the whole world.

Carole came in and put a bowl of baby cereal on the coffee table. Carole and Finn moved in with us a few days after Callie was born and she had been more than helpful. Finn was as well. I couldn't believe how good he was with her and the creepy kid in me couldn't help but find it attractive.

"Here, sweetheart, I'll feed her. You go do what you need to do." Carole lifted Callie out of my arms, causing the little baby to whimper a little.

"God, why does she have to do that?" I smiled. "Now I never wanna go."

Carole laughed. "Go on, Kurt. She's ok now."

I kissed Callie's head and headed to the door, still hearing her crying after me. I had looked up the Dalton uniform online and, though it was atrocious, I managed to do the best I could with what I had in the closet- a black jacket, a red tie, and green long shorts with Doc Martins. I knew it was a long shot, but it was all I could scrape together.

I entered the Dalton Academy parking lot and gasped at the size and beauty of the school. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I had stumbled across Hogwarts. Then I remembered I'm not in Scotland...and Hogwarts isn't real.

I made my way through the school and made my way to a spiraling staircase that led down to a lower level of the school. The collective seemed to be moving in a certain direction so I followed, trying my best to blend. By the middle of the stairs, I realized I had no fucking clue what I was doing.

I looked beside me, looking for someone friendly-looking who wouldn't possibly kick my ass for being there. A short boy was speeding past me, and I took a chance.

"Excuse me," I tapped his shoulder and he turned.

My brain melted in my head. The boy was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were warm and honey colored, framed by strong eyebrows. His lips parted in a silent gasp as he turned around and I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," I managed to get out. The boy shook his head slightly and put out his hand.

"My name's Blaine."

Blaine...even his name was hot. I took his hand and shook it. "Kurt. So, where's everyone going?"

"The Warblers," he smiled. "Every now and then they give and impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a little bit."

This sexy boy just winked at me. I nodded and tried to smile, but it felt like I was choking on my heart as it beat against my chest at a rabbit's pace.

"Come on, I know a short cut," Blaine took my hand and pulled me down an empty hall. We were running, the thumping of our feet mimicking the thumps of my heart. He glanced back and smiled a charming smile at me before leading me into a set of double doors, the room full of boys in uniform.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," I looked around, feeling insecure.

"Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," he fiddled with the collar of my jacket. "You'll fit right it," he winked again. Damn, that wink. It may be the death of me. I heard a capella music in the background, boys filing together to form a double line.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Blaine turned and walked toward the group, opened his mouth and began to sing.

It was tenor and soft, his voice holding a little gravel to it. I couldn't help the stupid smile I was sure had formed on my face as he turned and sang toward me,  
>his eyes locking with mine. My job at hand was to be scoping out the competition, but all I could focus on was the warm smile of the charming lead singer.<p>

By the time the group finished, I was clapping with the rest of the audience, again, grinning like an idiot. Blaine walked over to me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, what did you think?"

"You guys are amazing. A capella is pretty hard to get right."

Blaine smiled. "It's all we have. So...you gonna tell me which school you're spying for?"

My stomach dropped. Damnit.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you're too young to be a Hipster, so I guess it's McKinley," he smirked. I looked around, making sure his friends were far away.

"Please don't hurt me," I mumbled.

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna beat you up. It's actually kind of cute."

I blushed, ducking my head. "I'm sorry. My glee club was giving me a hard time and I just thought..."

"...You'd spy on the competition to get a leg up?" Blaine tilted his head. How was he not kicking my ass right now? I nodded.

"Well, since you drove all this why, can I indulge you in the coffee shop in the cafeteria? You look like you're about to have a mini panic attack."

I took a breath to calm my nerves. "S-sure."

Blaine uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on my shoulder, leading me out of the common room and down the hall a little way to an immaculate dining hall. We walked over and ordered two lattes and sat at a table over by the window.

"So, now what do I do with the spy?" Blaine leaned back, crossing his arms again and studying me. "I hope I can trust you not to relay our information to your glee club."

"I won't, I promise...I'll just tell them I chickened out," I sipped my coffee. "Thanks for understanding."

"Well, I was pressured into stuff at my old school. I know how it is." he smiled. I felt horrible about what I was about to ask, but the boy was just too friendly to me.

"Can I ask you something?"

He gave an affirmative noise as he sipped his drink.

"Are you...gay?"

He placed his coffee back on the table. "Yes. Is that ok?"

My heart pounded and my face heated up a little. I knew I had a crush- I was just praying this time it wasn't a straight boy recieving it.

"It's fine...I'm gay, too..."

Blaine's eyes softened and something that resembled relief flashed over his features. "Oh...well that's cool."

"I'm sorry for asking..."

"It's fine...I tend to be a little...flirty," Blaine chuckled. "I would have been mortified if you weren't gay. I've had too many bad run-ins with guys I thought were gay and weren't."

We talked for a long time. He asked me about my school and I told him about glee club and my friends and the bullies. I stalled a little when I started talking about Karofsky. The boy's name gave me chills.

"What does he do?"

"Just shoving me into lockers, throwing slushies in my face...all the jocks do it, but it seems like he's zeroed in on me for some reason...it's just unnerving."

Blaine gave me a sympathetic smile. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded, blinking back tears.

"I got bullied at my old school, too. It was a bit more creative, unfortunately, than getting shoved into lockers. They would lock me in closets, write fag on my locker, I've been pantsed, thrown in the girls' locker room showers...but it's all the same. I'm not saying it's gonna get better or that they'll forget about you, but when high school is over, the bullying will be over. I can tell that you're a strong guy, Kurt. Maybe not physically, but mentally," he placed his hand over mine where it rested on the table. "You've got a year and a half left and if you can fight it out until then, you can get out of there and never see those idiots again."

These words brought a sense of peace to me.

"What did you do about it?" I asked. His features seemed to change.

"I ran. I didn't stand up for myself. It gets to me every day, but it's ok here. Dalton has a zero-tolerance bullying policy that's enforced and works very well. I know it's not always gonna be this way, but I feel safe here."

I looked around the hall at the tall ceilings and the friendly looking boys laughing behind Blaine. What I wouldn't give to have a safe place to go and just be who I was without anyone to question me. I knew with Callie and Jessica it wouldn't be possible, so I immediately pushed the thought away.

"I would love to just say 'come join the party here', but I know tuition is high and most people couldn't afford it. The best thing you can do is stay strong,  
>Kurt. Don't be like me," his eyes shined a bit, but not tears fell. I could see the regret in his eyes, "Don't run away and let them feel like they've won."<p>

I sniffed and nodded. "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine gave me a warm smile and squeezed my hand. "Anytime."

We exchanged numbers and he walked me out to my car, gushing with me about a show of Rent playing at the revival theater.

"I'd love to go. I haven't been to a live show in a long time," I sighed, reaching my car and placing a hand on the door handle.

"Tell you what- I'll get a couple of tickets this weekend and maybe...we could go together," Blaine said, stuffing his hands into his blazer pockets.

"My...my home schedule is a little crazy at the moment, but I can see about it. I'll text you later and let you know," I replied, my stomach bubbling with excitement. This gorgeous boy- this sweet, handsome, funny boy- was asking me to go with him to a play.

"That sounds great. I'll talk to you later, Kurt. It was nice to meet you," he hugged me, his arms wrapping around my back and causing my breath to hitch. "Thank you for spying on us."

I giggled. "Thank you for not kicking my ass."

Blaine let me go. "Never. Bye."

"Bye," I watched him turn and walk back up to the school, hearing him humming a tune I wasn't familiar with. I couldn't even begin to think about opening the door and driving him. I leaned back against the car and sighed. My heart was throbbing in my chest and the stupid grin I wore most of the day was plastered across my face. The rain began to fall gently so I turned and got into my car, making the drive back home in a daze.


	3. Losing My Best Friend

**This chapter is where tragedy strikes. I know Blaine and Kurt develop pretty quickly, but so did I with my my husband...we're happily married. I believe these two would have too if Blaine had realized Kurt's awsomeness earlier on, but I digress... **

* * *

><p>"So, did you go?" Finn asked me quietly over dinner that night.<p>

"No...went to the library instead," I lied. I felt Jessica look over at me, giving me a questioning look. I returned it and mouthed 'later' before she finally nodded and fed Callie a bite of mac and cheese.

After we finally finished and Jess and I took Callie upstairs for a bath, she shut the door to the bathroom and stared at me while I filled up the tub.

"So...library?"

I lifted Callie's shirt off her body before turning to her. "I didn't go to the library."

"No chizz," she smirked. We tried not to curse in front of Callie, so her substitutes were always funny to me. "What did you do?"

"Well, Puck and the guys were bugging me about outfit choices for this thing we're doing in glee club and basically sent me to go spy on a rival school- Dalton."

"Hey, I know them...navy blazers, right?" she tested the water with her hand before shutting it off.

"Yeah...anyway, I went and...I met someone."

Jessica looked up and saw the dopey grin on my face. "Oh my god, Kurt! Tell me everything about him! Is he hot?"

I laughed at her over-enthusiasm. "His name's Blaine and he's amazing, Jess. I heard him sing and it's beautiful. Then, he caught me in my sorry excuse for an act and bought me coffee...I really think I like him."

Jessica did a little happy dance, which Callie watched in fascination and tried to mimic. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. You know, Kurt, I don't think I tell you enough how awesome you are. You're a sweet guy, a wonderful father, and the best friend I've ever had. You deserve to be happy."

I smiled at her kind words. Then I remembered something I didn't mention in our three hour conversation earlier that day- Callie.

"Jess...he doesn't know I have a daughter...oh my god, what if he hates me or gets freaked out!"

"Bring it down a notch, babe," Jessica makes a lowering motion with her hands. "Look, if he can't accept that as a part of you, then he's not worth it. Just sit down with him next time you see each other and tell him. If he doesn't run for the hills, you should totally go for it. Do you have a picture?"

I gave her a crazy look. "What? I just met him today!"

She placed Callie into the water and gave her a rag to play with. "Fine, I'll find him. Last name?"

"Anderson," I gave her a questioning look as she dug her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Facebook. She tapped his name into the search and brought up a list.

"Which one is he?"

I noticed him immediately. It was a photo of him in bright pink sunglasses with a beach in the background. "That one."

She tapped the profile and went through his pictures. "Sweet lord, he's gorgeous."

"Hey, mine," I snatched the phone and she wrestled with me on the the bath mat trying to get it back. Callie shrieked and giggled, chanting "Ma ma ma ma" loudly.

"Mama! What about Daddy?" I laughed gathering a bit of water on my fingertips and flicking it at her, making her breath catch and a cute smile cross her chubby face.

"I'm adding him...Facebook stalking commence!" Jessica pumped her fist into the air.

"Don't embarrass me or anything! I really like him."

"I just wanna make sure he's good enough for my baby daddy, ok?" she patted my head. I rolled my eyes and began bathing Callie while my crazy baby mama read off random things on Blaine's profile.

* * *

><p>I texted Blaine after getting Callie in the bed that night and we talked for a long time. The more I spoke to him, the more I liked him. He told me about his mom and dad and his disdain for the pompous lifestyle they led.<p>

_I mean, their cool with the gay thing, just not when people are around. It would ruin their reputation or some shit._

_That sucks. It must be pretty awesome to have a boat and two jet skis, though_

_...yeah, it is_

I laughed out loud and lay back on the couch. Jess was folding laundry and making kissy faces at me. I tossed a pillow at her.

_I wanna hang out again, Kurt. What are you doing tomorrow after school?_

My heart fluttered a little. "Jess, anything planned after school tomorrow?"

"Carole's watching Callie while I go to work. I get off at six. Go see lover boy, I'll be fine getting her to bed tomorrow night."

"You sure?"

Jess rolled her eyes and threw the pillow back at me. "Go, baby. You deserve it."

I smiled and texted him back.

_I'm free._

_Meet me at the Lima Bean at 4. Don't bring your wallet, I'm paying._

_Like hell!_

_:( I. Am. Paying... :D_

This boy is nuts. I laughed and sighed.

_Fine...but I'll get it next time._

_Fine with me ;) I better go. Goodnight Kurt. Sleep tight_

_Sleep tight, Blaine :)_

"God...I can smell the sappiness from here," Jess groaned and contorted her face into fake disgust.

"Shut up, he's sweet!" I smiled. "I think it's bed time, lady. You have a full day tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," she whined and stood up lazily. I laughed and picked her up over my shoulder, shushing her squeals as we walked up the stairs. I set her down and we changed for bed.

I slipped into the cool covers in boxers and a t-shirt next to her and, like every night, she lay her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'm proud of you, Kurt, you know that?" she said quietly.

"I'm proud of you, too. You've been busting your ass to take care of Callie. You're a great mommy."

Jessica laughed. "Thank you, Kurt...I'm glad that all of this happened with you. You've become such a good friend to me. I hope one day I can return the favor."

"Just keep taking care of our daughter and you'll do fine," I pressed a kiss to her hair. After a few moments, she was asleep and I felt my eyes drifting.

I only wish I had known that that was going to be the last conversation I would ever have with her. There was so much left unsaid- how I was proud she overcame her father's hate, she didn't let people calling her a whore get her down, how she was my best friend in the entire world and if I had ever had to conceive a child with anyone, I would have chosen her in a heartbeat. But I didn't get to tell her.

* * *

><p>"I absolutely love these cookies!" Blaine gushed as he sat across from me the next day. He had the lid off his medium drip and was dipping the shortbread cookie into it.<p>

"You are so weird," I laughed.

"I like to say creative," he smirked before popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth. We had been in the Lima Bean for the past hour like old friends, joking and smiling and throwing shy glance through eyelashes.

"I've really had a great time with you, Blaine. It's been so long since I could really go out with friends. My home situation right now is pretty hectic."

"Do you need to talk about it?" he asked, tilting his head in the way that I loved so much.

Jessica said I should tell him. If things do work with Blaine and I wait until after we've started dating, I could really hurt myself emotionally. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Blaine...I'm-"

My phone buzzed on the table. I looked down to read the screen and was greeted with a number I didn't know. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kurt Hummel?" a man's voice reached my ears. He didn't sound threatening, so I didn't hang up.

"Yes?"

"This is Officer Riley of the Lima Police Department...Jessica Lancaster has been in an accident."

My mouth and stomach dropped. "Oh god...is she ok?"

"Mr. Hummel...she died on the scene...I'm very sorry."

The air in my lungs seemed to disappear. Blaine looked at me with concern, his hand sliding over the table to grasp mine. I didn't tell the officer goodbye when I hung up the phone.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

I stood up. "Can you please take me home?"

He looked a little stunned as tears began to pour down my face. "Y-yeah, sure. Your car-"

"Please, just take me home," I sobbed. He stood up quickly and led me out of the cafe toward his Altima. He opened the door for me and I collapsed into the seat, my body shaking as I cried into my hands. Jessica...the mother of my child...my best friend...was dead.

Blaine pulled me into his arms and held me close for a moment, rubbing circles on my back and stroking my hair. "It's ok, Kurt, calm down. Breathe."

"P-please...I need to get home."

Blaine nodded and stood up to shut the door. We raced back to my house, me trying to give him directions through my painful cries. When we pulled up, there was an officer standing at the door with a distraught Carole and my baby girl. I jumped out and ran up the walkway and gathered the two into my arms, Carol and I crying into each other's shoulders and Callie watching us, wonder in her little eyes. Blaine walked up slowly, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm very sorry about this, Ms. Hudson. We will get in contact with the funeral home and let you know about making arrangements."

"Thank you," she choked out and let me go. I took Callie from her and held her close.

"Da da," she mumbled against my chest.

"It's ok, baby," I kissed her head. I looked up and saw Blaine looking confused and worried. I pulled myself together and walked over to him.

"There's some things I need to tell you," I wiped my eyes.

"Kurt, if you guys need time..."

"No...please stay."

Blaine nodded and looked at Callie. "Who's this little angel?"

Callie gave him a small smile. "Da da," she squeaked. Blaine looked between her and me for a moment, then it seemed to click.

"Kurt...is she yours?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. Blaine looked surprised, but then he knelt down face level with Callie.

"She beautiful," he tickled her cheek with his finger. She giggled and buried her face into my chest. "And a little flirt."

I couldn't help but laugh, though the pain in my chest seemed to grow when I did. "Blaine, let's go in...I'll tell you what's going on."

We walked into the house and found Carole sitting on the sofa with Dad, who was hugging her and sniffling a little.

"Come on...we'll go in the kitchen," I led him through the living room and into the kitchen to sit at the table, Callie in my lap. She picked up a little toy puppy and began sucking on it.

"What happened, Kurt?" Blaine asked, immediately taking my hand. I squeezed it.

"I'll just start from the beginning...last year, I came out to my dad. He was ok with it so I thought everything would be ok...I started getting picked on and bullied and started to wonder if maybe...I was straight, it would stop. One night, I went with my friend to a party. There was booze, so I started drinking.  
>I figured it would be the only way I could actually go through with getting with a girl. I met Jessica-"<p>

I stopped, feeling my heart tear in my chest. Saying her name killed me. "We started flirting, drinking, making out...then we went upstairs and had sex."

Blaine's eyes seemed to widen a bit, but he never let go of my hand. It was my anchor. I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't there.

"We realized that the condom broke right after and she found me two months later. She told me she was pregnant. At first we were freaked out because we didn't even know each other- it was just a one night stand- but her father kicked her out when we went to tell her and Dad let her stay here. She became my best friend. She had to work today in Westerville...she died in a car accident."

Blaine covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, Kurt."

"I wasn't in love with her or anything," I let my tears fall freely, "but she was the mother of my daughter...my best friend...now I have no idea what I'm going to do," I rested my head on Callie's. "I can't do this alone."

I had heard Jess say those exact words to me so many times, but hearing myself say them hurt. I was never going to leave Jessica alone...then she left me alone.

Blaine moved over and knelt beside me, wrapping me and my daughter in his arms. Blaine was crying as well, but his hug was strong and comforting. We sat there for who knows how long, crying and simply holding each other, me holding my baby, Blaine holding us both. Dad and Carol walked in and stood at the door, watching. I had forgotten completely that they had no clue who Blaine was or why he was holding me so comfortingly, but at the moment, they didn't seem to care.

I gathered myself together and so did Blaine. He let me go and wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Kurt. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "I just need to figure out what's gonna happen next."

"Kurt?" Dad said from the doorway. Blaine and I both looked up. "You ok?"

"I don't know...this is all just a little too much right now, I guess," I rested my head in on of my hands on the table. Callie babbled innocently at her Grandad, who smiled sadly and picked her up.

"We'll give you some time. Who's your friend?"

I sat up and wiped my eyes. "This is Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad Burt and his girlfriend Carole."

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, sweetheart," Carole patted Blaine's shoulder. "But thank you for being here for Kurt. He's gonna need all the support he can get."

"I understand, mam. I'm here until he makes me go," Blaine gave a weak smile, his eyes still watery.

"I guess I should call Mrs. Lancaster," I stood up. "I hate to do this over the phone, but I just can't go over there..."

"Go on, son. Blaine, would you mind coming in here with me?" Dad beckoned Blaine toward the living room.

"Of course," Blaine walked back over to me and gave me a hug. "Remember, Kurt- you're strong."

I fought the urge to cry again as he said this. I hoped he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's some sadness for you...cries for you...<strong>


	4. Dealing With It

**Ok, I totally left you guys hanging last chapter. Anyway, yeah...this is why he must go it alone...maybe.**

**I just have to say, after writing this, I just wanna pick Kurt up and snuggle him close like a baby...not lying. My poor head-cannon has destroyed the boy, but trust me...he's got Blaine ;)**

**I finished Unstable, so go check that out if you want. I must say I'm very pleased with the way it turned out and the response it got. Thank you to all who read along and let me know what you thought. **

* * *

><p>My conversation with Mrs. Lancaster wasn't long- I broke the news and she broke down. Mr. Lancaster picked up the phone, thanked me, and hung up. My hatred for that man was only kept at bay by the numbness flooding my body. I walked back downstairs and stopped when I heard my name. I leaned down and peaked through the seperation in the wall on the staircase.<p>

Dad was holding Callie, a mug of coffee on the table in front of him. Blaine held one in his hands and was listening to Burt.

"So, you're a friend of his?"

"We just met a couple of days ago, sir, but I like to think he's a friend. We were actually having coffee when he got the call," Blaine looked down at his hands.

"I know this isn't really the time, but...are you gay?"

Blaine looked up and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Burt adjusted a wriggling seven month old on his lap. Callie gave up and slumped sideways onto his chest. "Well...that's good. He needs a friend he can identify with. He's been through a lot, you know. Not most gay teens can say they have a seven month old daughter."

Blaine gave a smile to Callie, who had been watching him. She giggled and buried her face in Burt's work shirt. "He really seems to love her."

"She's his world. Has been since the day she was born. It's not just being a teen parent that Kurt's been fighting with, though."

"He told me about the bullies at school...that I can identify with. All I could really tell him was to stay strong and keep his head up like I could never do."

Burt nodded. "I like you, kid. Thanks for being here."

"You welcome, sir. Kurt's an amazing guy and I'm lucky to have him as a friend. We haven't known each other long, but it feels like we've been friends forever."

I smiled from my spot on the stairs, remembering how I thought the exact same thing.

"Just...you know...be good to him, ok?"

Blaine looked a little confused, but nodded. The house phone rang.

"Could you hold her for a second?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded and Burt handed Callie to Blaine and went to get the phone. I wanted to go down and sit with them, but the sight rendered my legs useless.

Blaine sat back on the couch and Callie turned in his lap, facing him. She picked at his tie then pulled it to her mouth to suck on the end.

"Eww, yucky," Blaine tugged it out of her mouth playfully. She giggled, then slowly reached down to grab it again.

"Gross!" Blaine yanked it back, and the cycle began again. I smiled at the two as they laughed at each other, the mood in the room lightening incredibly. Finally, I stood up and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Daddy's back, hide," Blaine covered her face with his blazer, making her shriek with laughter. "I don't know what happened, she was just here."

I couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from my chest when she peeped over the top of the blazer and made grabby hands at me. I picked her up and she fisted my t-shirt in her little hands, burying her face into my chest.

"Is this silly boy bothering you, angel," I asked her, looking at Blaine.

"I did nothing, she's the one who decided to hide," Blaine looked innocent. I laughed and sat next to him on the couch. Callie slid down my leg and tried to hold herself up using my pants leg, but she fell over and began crawling around the coffee table. Blaine wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "How are you?"

I sighed. "I don't really feel anything right now. I'm numb, I guess."

"Do you want me to go?" Blaine asked.

"Not unless you want to."

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to be and you really seem like you need it right now- someone to talk to, I mean."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. They burned from crying so much.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"Hmm?" I heard him reply.

"I know this is sort of weird, but...would you mind staying the night? I just really don't want to be alone."

I felt him squeeze my shoulders and lean his head against mine. "Sure."

* * *

><p>We filled Finn in when he came home from school and the tears began anew. I asked Dad if Blaine could spend the night and he quickly agreed, only saying no funny business before winking at Blaine and walking into the kitchen to grab a beer. Was it that obvious that I liked Blaine? Or that he liked me. We both blushed a little as he said this, but right now, sex is the last thing on my mind. I wouldn't be upset if Blaine did like me back, though.<p>

After a quiet dinner in the living room with the television on low, I decided I needed a distraction.

"I'm gonna give Callie a bath. Blaine, you can come, too, if you want," I picked up the Ragu-coated child. Blaine stood up and took his and Callie's plate into the kitchen before following me upstairs. I grabbed a diaper and warm pajamas- some that were Jessica's favorites- and headed back toward the bathroom. Blaine was sitting up on the counter, swaying his feet back and forth.

"You're so short," I scoffed, pulling a hooded towel with a duck hood out of the cabinet.

"Blame my genetics. My mom is Filipino. She's 4'11."

"Yikes," I laughed. "At least your not that short, I'd have to call you hobbit."

"Heard it," he raised his hand. "It's not really that effective anymore."

I ran the water while Callie shrieked and tried to play peekaboo with Blaine behind the door.

"Callie Elizabeth," I gave her my stern look. It never came out much- she was a good baby- but she knew what to do when she saw it. She crawled over to me and settled in my lap.

"She's like a little puppy," Blaine laughed.

"Hopefully she'll listen to me like this when she's older," I mumbled, unlatching her diaper an putting her in the tub. I looked around for a toy for her to play with, but when I found it, Blaine was playing with it. It was a little rubber llama with a squeaker in it.

"Blaine, give me the llama," I laughed, not so much at him but at how funny that sounded.

Blaine simply looked as me and squeaked it.

"Come on, she needs to be preoccupied."

Squeak.

"Blaine!" I put on my stern face. He looked a little scared then looked at Callie, who was fascinated by the sound, the squeaked it again.

"That's it," I launched myself at him and he held it above his head, the toy occasionally squeaking in his grip. Callie giggled and splashed as I scrambled for the toy.

"Not so short now, am I?"

"Blaine, I mean it," I laughed. I looked up at his face and our eyes met. He stilled his movement and I stilled mine. I didn't realize how close we were until I felt his breath against my lips. He let his hand down slowly and handed me the toy. I slowly took it and walked over to the tub, plopping it into the water. Callie grabbed it and began squeaking it.

I looked up at Blaine, who was still staring at me, his breathing a little shallow. I gave him a small smile, which he returned then looked down at his lap.

I turned to grab a baby rag and the soap, my heart doing back flips in my chest.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, angel," I kissed her head and lay Callie down in the crib. She snuggled up with the bunny blanket she had been sleeping with since the day we brought her home from the hospital.<p>

"Ma ma," she cooed softly, looking around for Jessica. It was a nightly ritual. I would kiss her goodnight, then Jessica would. I felt the tears coming again-  
>she would never do that again. Callie would never know her mom.<p>

I turned away, hearing her saying 'Ma ma' over and over, and covered my mouth with my hand, stifling a sob. Blaine stepped out of my bathroom wearing some of my old sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked up at me with concern. Callie's cries became a little more frantic before she was having a full on tantrum, searching for Jessica. Blaine walked over and hugged me gently before helping me sit down on the bed and walking over to the crib and lifting the crying child into his arms.

"Ssh, it's ok," he soothed her, sitting back in the rocking chair and rocking her gently, shushing her and stroking her head. I looked up and watched him. His eyes were closed and he began to sing.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows_

_and what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,_

_and rainbows have nothing to hide._

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it._

_I know they're wrong, wait and see._

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._

_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

I felt my body relax a little at the sound of his soft voice. Callie's cries seemed to become few and far between as he continued. After a few minutes, Callie's short breaths evened out and she was out like a light against his chest. He opened his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks as he stood up and put her down gently in the crib. For a moment, he rubbed her back slowly. Finally he stood up and walked quietly back to the bed.

"Sorry...you just seemed a little shaken up..."

"No, it's ok," I sniffed. "She was looking for Jess. We always tell her goodnight together..."

Blaine slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "It's going to get better, Kurt. You know that."

I nodded. "I know...I wish you could have met her. She was a lot like you."

Blaine smiled. "Well, then, I may have stolen her away from you."

I laughed. "She was a wonderful mom. She did everything for Callie. There was never any real love or attraction between us...just two friends raising a baby. She always said we could have made a killing with a TLC special."

Blaine laughed. "I like this girl."

I sighed. "I liked her, too."

"Come on, why don't you get comfortable? I'll warm up the bed," Blaine scooted back and slipped under the covers, sprawling out over it.

"Please don't tell me you sleep like that," I giggled, reaching into the dresser by the bed and pulling out pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"I probably could...it's actually very relaxing," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to change. When I got back, Blaine had moved from his starfish pose to lay on his back on the other side of the bed, his hands linked behind his head and his eyes closed. I laid down and relaxed into the mattress, feeling the stress of the day fall from my body.

"Blaine...can we just talk?"

Blaine opened his eyes and rolled over to face me. "Sure. Not tired?"

"Not really...actually, I'm exhausted, but my mind is in fifty different places right now..."

Blaine smiled. "I understand."

We talked about Jessica, movies we liked, fashion, things of that nature. Our hands had linked together between us during our conversation and I stared at them. His hands were a little bigger than mine, more masculine looking. The rough texture of his fingertips felt good against my soft skin.

"Blaine...what are we?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...you hold my hand, you smile and wink at me...you make me feel safe," I admitted. His eyes lit up a little and a smile grazed his face. "Earlier in the bathroom...I felt like maybe..."

"Like I liked you?" Blaine asked softly. I nodded.

He moved his free hand up and stroked a piece of hair out of my eyes. "I do."

My heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"I know this may be the worst possible time, Kurt, but yeah. I have since I turned around and saw you on the stairs. I've never really believed in the whole 'love at first sight' thing, but I could tell just by looking at you that you were headstrong and determined. Then I got to know you...you're so much more than that...you're funny and smart, too. I will admit, the baby threw me off a little, but I started watching you with her and I added 'best dad ever' to that growing list," Blaine's hand rested on my cheek. I had started to cry again, but it was from the sweetness of his words. "You've overcome so much in just a year, Kurt, and I really admire you for that. I refuse to push you into a relationship right now, but...if you'll have me..."

I felt my breath catch in my chest when I realized his lips were now brushing mine. I leaned forward and closed the space separating them, hearing him gasp and gently grip my neck. It was soft, sweet and beautiful- just like the boy kissing me. I propped up on my elbow and leaned him back on the pillow, never breaking the kiss. Blaine sighed ran his fingers through my hair, the gesture sending chills down my spine. I rested my hand over his heart, feeling it hammering against it. We slowly broke apart and opened our eyes, meeting each others.

"Wow," he breathed out.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Kurt...that was my first kiss...I couldn't have asked for a better one."

I felt a blush creep up my neck. "It was mine too...with a guy, I mean."

"Was it good?"

I laughed and kissed him again. "Perfect."

Blaine pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Try and get some sleep, Kurt. The next few days are gonna be rough."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Always, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>'daaaaaw!<strong>


	5. I Love You

**Hurrs more.**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the chants of 'Da da' from across the room. I felt warmth against my back when my mind finally registered that I was awake and turned to see Blaine curled around me, his arms holding me tightly and our legs tangled together. The events of the day before hit me hard and I buried my head in my hands, trying not to wake him up. Callie's chanting got louder and I finally, carefully, detatched myself from Blaine and slipped out of the bed, replacing the covers over him and kissing his temple. He whimpered in his sleep and buried his face into my pillow. I think the only thing more adorable than that was my daughter, who was done chanting, but was sitting up and watching me intently. I walked over and lifted her out of the crib. We walked downstairs where Carole and Dad were eating. Thankfully, it was a Saturday and they would be home. The more people around me, the better.<p>

"Hey, kiddo," Dad smiled at me. "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I did," I smiled, remembering the beating of Blaine's heart against my ear.

"Good. Blaine still asleep?"

"Knocked out. He didn't even move when Callie started barking at me."

"He's a sweet boy, Kurt," Carole smiled. "He seems to really like you."

I knew they would say it was the wrong time for this, but I had to tell them.

"Dad, Carole...I kissed Blaine last night."

They both looked up at me- Carole with a look of intrigue, my father with a curious expression that fenced on worried.

"He told me that he's liked me since we met and he knew that it was a bad time...but I kissed him. I really like him, too."

Carole took my hand. "That's wonderful, Kurt. I could tell yesterday that he really cared about you. He was very kind to stay with you."

"I'm glad he did, too...Callie started looking for Jess last night and I had no idea what to do. Blaine sat me down and walked right over and rocked her to sleep. He's so sweet and funny and I don't know...he makes me feel safe."

Carole squealed and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. I'll go fix you a plate. I'm sure you're hungry," she stood up and scurried over to the island.

"So, this Blaine kid's your boyfriend now?" Dad asked. I knew his angry tone and this wasn't it. He was concerned.

"I think so... Jess always told me I should find someone and the day I met Blaine we talked about it...she was really happy about it." I sniffed, remembering my last day with her.

"Maybe...this will be good for you. You'll have someone who cares about you around to help you move on."

I gave Dad a small smile. "Thank you, Dad. I'm glad you approve."

"He's a good kid, from what I gather, but I still wanna talk to him- with Callie and all, you come with a good bit of baggage. I just wanna make sure he knows what he's in for."

"Dad, we just met, I don't plan on picking out furniture or planning our wedding in the next few days," I smirked.

Dad laughed. "I know...I'm just saying."

Blaine walked sleepily down the stairs, ruffling his now gel-free hair and yawning.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I called to him. "Sleep ok?"

"Sure did," he smiled and sat next to me. He didn't take my hand like I could tell he wanted to.

"I told Dad...about what we talked about last night," I assured him. Blaine looked nervous and glanced up at Dad.

"I'm ok with it, kid, don't look so freaked out," Dad laughed. Blaine visibly relaxed and smiled.

"I do wanna have a talk with you, though. Will you two come in the living room with me?"

I took his hand and led him into the living room, sitting on the sofa next to him with Callie in my lap. She was still a little sleepy, so she lay back against my chest, her little eyes drifting open and closed.

"First, I wanna say congratulations, I guess," Dad rubbed the back of his head. "I always hoped Kurt would find someone he really cared for."

"Thank you, sir. I really care for him, too," Blaine squeezed my hand. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's good. Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, what we have here is a pretty unusual situation. Now, Kurt has to raise Callie alone," Dad gave me a sympathetic look, which made me look down at my sleeping daughter's still face. "It's going to be tough for him and for all of us, but it has to be done. Are you willing to be apart of that?"

"Mr. Hummel, I love Callie. I haven't known her a full day and I feel like I would do anything for her already...just like I would for Kurt. I'm sure this all seems sudden, meaning our relationship, but I love everything about Kurt and your family. You guys are amazing together. I don't really have that at my own home and I'm happy that you guys accepted me so warmly into yours even in such a difficult time."

Dad was looking at Blaine with admiration. I knew Dad would always have reservations about me being gay and having a boyfriend, but the way he was looking at Blaine showed me that he let his reservations go. He trusted Blaine with me and that's what he was searching for.

"You're always welcome here, Blaine. I was sort of hoping maybe you could stay tonight as well...we got the call from the funeral home this morning."

I blinked away tears. This was becoming a little too final.

"The visitation will be tomorrow night and the funeral is Monday afternoon at two. We've talked to the school and you're gonna take the week off to figure out what we're gonna do about Callie. Carole's had to pick up extra shifts at the hospital, so she has to leave for work at six and you don't usually get off work in time."

It was a lot to think about, but I nodded and let it rest. We would worry about that after the funeral. Blaine put his arm around my shoulder and let me rest my head against his.

"Like I said yesterday, Mr. Hummel. I'll stay until he tells me to go." Blaine told him.

"Thank you. Do your parents know your here?"

"Yes, sir...they're in Venice anyway...some business trip," Blaine tensed a little. "They aren't home a lot."

Dad furrowed his eyebrows. "You stay home alone?"

"Most of the time," Blaine sighed. "They'll come home for a few days out of the month and a couple of times a year, there's some big gala they drag me to."

I knew the look Dad had on his face- he was considering something in his mind. He sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go work at the shop for a bit, Kurt. You guys just relax for the day."

We both nodded and he walked out, the look of contemplation still fixed on his face.

"Well...that went well," Blaine smiled. "I always thought my 'hurt my son and I'll kill you' talk would go way worse."

I laughed. "Yeah, he changed a lot when we had Callie. Had things been differently, he would have brought out the shotgun."

Blaine tensed. "Shotgun?"

"It's a figure of speech, Blaine," I swatted his arm and maneuvered Callie in my arms, cradling her against my chest. Her hair was growing fast and curled at the bottom around her neck and ears. Jessica insisted she get her ears pierced at three months so the little pink earrings were striking against her pale skin.

"She looks just like you, you know?" Blaine leaned over my shoulder, watching her sleep.

"She has Jess's eyes," I smiled, running my thumb over her eyebrow. She made a small sound in her sleep, but never woke.

"I meant what I said, Kurt...I'd do anything for her...for you."

I looked up at Blaine. "This is so crazy...we just met."

"I know," he smiled. "It just feels like I didn't have to know you for a long time, you know? It almost feels like I've been looking for you forever...and there you were."

"Crappy homemade uniform and all?" I giggled. He kissed my cheek.

"Yep. You just stumbled into my life and completely changed it. Kurt...I love you."

My eyes grew wide, the sincerity of his words throwing me off. I couldn't look into those eyes- the ones that were looking into mine- and lie to myself and say I didn't love him back.

"I love you, too, Blaine," I responded breathlessly. He cupped my cheek and kissed me, a kiss full of passion and love. It was enough to make me have to blink away tears. He leaned back and swiped a thumb across my cheek, catching a stray tear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I smiled. "I've just never felt this way before."

"Me either," he grinned and kissed me again. It had a little fire behind it, making me whimper a little as his tongue brushed against my lower lip. I suddenly remembered the stirring infant in my arms and pulled away.

"It's a little awkward to make out with my daughter in my lap," I whispered.

He glanced down, seemingly forgetting that the kid was there too. "Oops...later, then," he winked. Callie woke up, looking up at Blaine.

"Hey, cutie," he tickled her cheek. She gave a sleepy smile and reached up to him. He lifted her into his arms and stood up.

"Why don't you and me go get you changed and maybe Daddy will let us go for a walk," Blaine gave a pouty face to me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yay!" he clapped Callie's hands together. Callie laughed and did it herself.

"Hey, you taught her a new trick," I laughed.

"Again...she's like a puppy!" Blaine laughed and headed up the stairs with Callie. My heart returned to normal speed from when Blaine told me he loved me and I couldn't help that damn dopey grin from coming back.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, don't let her climb those stairs!" I called after him from the edge of the playground.<p>

"I've got her, Kurt, don't worry," Blaine stood behind Callie, hands braced to catch her. She was climbing up the steps of a small jungle gym in the part. Her mobility was a bit limited from the mittens and puffy jacket Kurt had put on her before they left, but she just squeaked with each movement and progressed forward. I walked over, rubbing my gloved hands together in the pocket of my hoodie. If my daughter and my boyfriend hadn't been being do adorable, I would have been freezing, but the warmth in my heart seemed to contest the chill of mid-November.

Callie finally reached the platform of the little lookout area and sat down, looking around at her surroundings as Blaine stepped up into it and took a seat next to her, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.

"You look like a little kid," I laughed.

"Well, I never really got to play much as a kid," he shrugged. "I guess I'm just letting out my repressed childishness."

"How come?" I asked, wrapping my arm around the fireman's pole and leaning against it.

"Mom and Dad were always gone. I had a nanny, but she never brought me to the park or anything. At school we had the playground and stuff, but no one really played with me much," Blaine picked at his shoe lace. "I would just walked over to the slide and sat down under it and watched everyone else."

I knew that feeling. I only really had one friend in elementary school, but then he realized I was weird and left me alone. My parents spoiled me with trips to the park and camping and the beach, though. Blaine never got that."

"Come on," I moved from the pole and and ran over toward the swings. He picked up Callie and followed me. I sat down on one of the swings and took Callie into my lap while he sat down.

"What are we doing?"

"Swinging," I smiled and held my daughter tight while I kicked off gently from the ground and rocked us back and forth. I could feel Callie tense with every downward swoop, then she would giggle. Blaine smiled and studied me.

"What is it?"

"Just learning...I don't know how to swing."

I skidded to a halt. "What?"

"I told you, Kurt, I never actually played before...it's pathetic, but it's true."

I tilted my head and reached to take his hand. "It's not pathetic, but it is a little unfortunate. I used to swing for hours. Even Callie likes it," I indicated my daughter, who was trying to get us rocking again. Blaine laughed.

"Show me?"

I smiled and nodded. "Ok, you kick off from the ground, then sort of use your body to move yourself forward and back. When you go down, straighten your legs and when you go up, tuck them under you. It's pretty easy."

Blaine nodded and sat back in the swing, kicking off from the ground like I told him. In no time, he was swinging.

"See? Easy," I laughed.

"Wow, this is cool," he laughed, leaning his body back as he went high up and looked back at me. Callie laughed and clapped, applauding his new talent. I finally picked back up, swinging us back and forth. We swung and laughed for a long time before Callie started to fuss. It was lunch and nap time, so we headed back toward the house. Blaine held Callie on his hip and had one hand in mine, our steps falling into sync.

I heard voices behind us, but didn't really pay them any attention until I heard one that made my skin crawl.

"Hey, Hummel! I'm talking to you!"

I jumped and turned around, dropping Blaine's hand. He looked confused and turned as well. David Karofsky stood with Azimio Adams, letterman jackets over thick hoodies and beanies.

"Well, well...what do we have here? Little fairy family?" Karofsky approached us slowly, Azimio close behind.

"And who exactly are you?" Blaine slowly handed Callie over to me.

"Blaine, don't," my voice shook. The last thing we needed was a fight.

"Doesn't matter, fag. I just wish I didn't have to come to the park and see you two hanging all over each other."

"Just go away, Karofsky, we were leaving," I begged, pulling Callie closer.

"This is Karofsky? The asshole who's been picking on you?" Blaine asked.

"Asshole? Who the fuck do you think you are!" Karofsky shoved Blaine hard, making him stumble. Blaine recovered and shoved back before Azimio grabbed his arms.

"Guys, stop, please!" I cried over Callie's shrieks. Blaine struggled and elbowed Azimio in the chest, backing him off. Karofsky swung and punched Blaine in the jaw.

"That'll teach you to watch your mouth, butt boy! You don't know who you're messing with," Karofsky leaned down and punched him in the stomach before standing up and looking at me.

"Be luck you have that bastard kid in you arms, Hummel, or you'd be on the ground, too," he spat at me. I was trembling with rage at his words. No one calls my baby a bastard.

Blaine seemed to share the same sentiment. He growled and leapt up, tackling Karofsky into the dirt and punching for all he was worth.

"Don't you EVER call that baby a bastard again," he screamed as he continued to punch. Azimio moved to pull Blaine off Karofsky, but I kicked him hard in the back, sending him to the ground. I reached over and pulled at Blaine's hood.

"Come on, baby, it's not worth it, let's just get Callie home, please," I was crying by this point, whether it was rage or fear I wasn't really sure. Blaine stood up, studying his work- a split lip and swollen face. I pulled Blaine's arm and we ran toward the house, Azimio calling after us.

"You just wait, fags!"

I fought back a sob as we ran up the steps to my house and Blaine threw open the door. I entered the house and caught my breath, my chest aching from anger and sadness. Blaine slammed the door and slumped against it, his cheek starting to bruise from Karofsky's punch. We were silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Are you two ok?"

I sniffed and looked down at Callie, who was trembling and hiding her face in my jacket. "Y-yeah, I think so."

Blaine slid down the door and buried his head in his hands, his hands shaking.

"Are you?"

Blaine nodded. "I don't think I've ever been that mad in my life."

I walked over and dropped to my knees in front of him. "Thank you."

He looked up, his eyes filled with tears, and nodded. Callie let go of my jacket and reached out to Blaine. He choked a sob and took her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. I got up and moved to the kitchen to get a rag and a couple of cubes of ice. I wrapped the ice in the rag and wet it a little before walking back in and kneeling in front of Blaine again and pressing it carefully to his cheek. He hissed a little but relaxed back against the door.

"That's what you deal with every day?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's never usually that bad, but yeah."

He closed his eyes, letting his tears fall.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" I asked.

"Just what he said...about you and Callie...that was horrible."

I sighed and stared at his shoes. "After Callie was born, some of the guys were actually congratulating me for getting laid...then they figured out I was still gay and the words just got worse. Jessica got it worst though, people telling her she was a whore and that she made guys go gay...so she dropped out and stayed home so she wouldn't have to hear it."

Blaine's arm tightened around Callie, who sniffled against his neck. "You guys should never have had to go through that."

"One of the perks of living in a small town, I guess," I lifted the ice away from his cheek. "Come on, I need to feed her and put her down for a nap. Why don't you lay down on the couch."

Blaine handed her back, making the little girl whimper a little. I couldn't help but smile at the attachment she had to Blaine. It was sweet. After I fed her some applesauce and took her upstairs, I came back down to find Blaine asleep on the couch, lying on his back with a hand thrown over his forehead. I smiled and knelt down beside him, taking his arm down and holding his hand in mine. This boy had no idea what he was doing for me and my family. Three days into knowing each other and he had completely changed my life for the better. I kissed his palm and he stirred.

"Hey, why don't we go lay down for a nap, too," I stroked a curl out of his face. He looked up and nodded. We walked up the stairs and kicked off our shoes and removed our jackets before climbing into the bed. Blaine pulled me close against his chest, nuzzling the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone as special as you doesn't deserve to be treated so horribly. And Callie...she's just a baby..." he sniffed. I turned around to face him and took his hands in mine.

"Don't worry about it now, ok? We're fine, she's fine. I just want some sleep."

Blaine nodded and leaned forward to kiss me gently. I kissed him back, sighing into it. I felt him tense momentarily before he deepened it, tracing his tongue against my lip and I let him in. Oh my god, it was wonderful. He tasted absolutely amazing, like mint toothpaste and man. I pulled him up to where I was lying back and he rested a hand on my hip, squeezing it gently. I let a small whine escape my throat and he moved slowly from my lips to my jaw, then down my neck, finding a sensitive spot right at the juncture between them.

"Blaine," I gasped. It was different than it was that night with Jessica. I was the one doing all of this to her and it was shy, tentative and inexperienced.  
>Blaine was every bit as inexperienced as I was, but he was confident, the sureness of his kisses seeping into my skin and making me shiver. His hand cupped my jaw and played with the hair at the base of my neck. I was trying my best to keep quiet, settling for breathy gasps and 'hhmms' as he moved his leg between mine, his thigh resting on my lap.<p>

"Jesus," I arched up into his chest. He rested his forehead on my shoulder, grinding his leg down gently into my erection, which was aching at this point from the tenderness and affection he was showing me.

"I love you, Kurt," he breathed softly against my shoulder.

"Love you, too," I whined. Suddenly, I remembered something- I've known Blaine three days.

I tensed and started to sit up. He moved with me, allowing me to.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

"Blaine...this is too fast. I'm sorry."

Blaine looked like he wanted to punch himself. "No, Kurt, I'm sorry," he sat back on his legs and ran a hand through his hair. "I started it. I didn't mean to,  
>I swear-"<p>

"Stop," I placed a finger to his lips. "We're both at fault. Blaine, I really do care about you...I just have so much going on right now and I'm just not ready to do much right now..."

Blaine nodded. "I know...I'm still sorry. You're just so beautiful..."

My heart fluttered again. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

Blaine smiled and cupped my cheek. "Of course I do. Kurt, your amazing. I know this is really cheesy, but every time I look at you, I think of an angel- pale,  
>tall, graceful. I've wanted nothing more than to show you exactly how amazing and beautiful you are...but I'm willing to wait on you."<p>

I pulled him into a hug, sighing into his neck. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I felt him smile. "It's true. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." he leaned back and kissed me on the corner of the mouth. "Let's get some sleep, ok?"

I nodded and we lay back down where we were before, me against his chest, his warm body pressing into my back and his arm around my chest, clutching my hand. I felt his erection pressed into my ass, but it almost made me feel smug- I did that to him.

* * *

><p><strong>next- visitation and funeral. Emotional balls of mess? yes sir.<strong>


	6. The Funeral

**Ok, here's the funeral and visitation. This was a little tough to write because, unfortunately, I've had waaaay too much experience in a funeral home- 5 in the past 5 years... one was a 12 year old boy and an adopted little brother of mine who was killed in an ATV accident. The interaction with Kurt and Mrs. Lancaster is much like the one I had with his mother, but I had to sing her a song...well she asked me to, so I agreed and sang 'You Are My Sunshine' to her. Anyway, there's also a little smuttyness here, which is a little weird to be putting in a funeral chapter, but Kurt needs Blaine...and Blaine's always gonna be there for him :). Onward!**

* * *

><p>I held Callie as I stood outside the funeral parlor. She was dressed in a little red dress with black Patton leather shoes and a black bow in her thick brown hair. People weren't due to arrive for the next thirty minutes, so I tried to psych myself out a little. Blaine had gone home to change and he was pulling up in the lot. Even those couple of hours without him seemed to tug at my heartstrings. I didn't realize how much I depended on him until he left.<p>

Blaine stepped out of the car in black slacks and a dark green button up, the gel absent from his hair. I had decided it was my favorite look on him, but I hadn't told him that yet. He approached me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You ready?"

"No...but I might as well be," I mumbled. I hadn't cried that day, but I could tell it was coming from the lump in my throat.

Blaine gave me a reassuring smile and led me by the small of my back up the steps into the parlor.

Jessica's family had been there all day- Joey sat with his hands in his lap, staring at the floor, while her parents spoke with the funeral director. I hadn't seen them since the night Jess moved in with me. Mrs. Lancaster looked absolutely miserable and worn, her beautiful face aged years from possible lack of sleep and worry. Mr. Lancaster held her hand, tears in his eyes, but his body was rigid. I hated the man, but I could tell he was struggling to stay strong. The casket was open and a spray sat at the foot of it where the lid was down. I couldn't see her, yet, and I didn't know if I even wanted to, but it would be unavoidable. I had been here before when my mother died. I knew how this worked. Mrs. Lancaster's eyes fell on me and she let go of her husband's hand to walk over to me. She wrapped me in a hug, her body trembling against mine and Callie's.

"Kurt, what are we gonna do?"

I didn't have an answer for her. I just shook my head.

"Thank you for taking care of her when we couldn't...she was very lucky to have you." She let go and kissed Callie's head. "She looks beautiful. They really fixed her up."

I swallowed the sob I wanted to let out, hoping to stay as strong as I could for as long as I could. "Here, I'll take Callie," she took her from me. "Why don't you go over there. It's not as bad as you think."

I nodded and took Blaine's hand. I approached the casket slowly, trying to prolong it as long as I could. Blaine squeezed my hand and let me know it was ok. I reached the edge of the casket and finally saw her.

It was clear she had been in an accident- the make-up just barely covered the raised scars on her face and neck. She wore a navy dress of silk that made her white skin almost glow under the dim lighting in the room. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and I immediately remembered how she hated her hair being down. I clutched my chest and cried, a tear falling onto the silk inset of the casket. Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"She's beautiful, Kurt."

I nodded. I placed a hand over hers, which was cold and still. "She was my best friend...the best I ever had."

Blaine nodded and tightened his hold, trying to project comfort through the gesture. If he hadn't been standing there, my knees would have given out beneath me. It was just like with my mother- this was final, solidifying the fact that she was gone, and it struck me worse than I thought it would. I let go of her hand and covered my mouth with my hand.

"I can't- I just want to go sit for a minute."

Blaine let me go and led me to a couch over by the door, sitting down and letting my head rest on his shoulder. Joey looked up from the chair he was sitting in and hopped down.

"Kurt?" he said softly. I looked up. He was only six, his eyes meeting mine at the level I was sitting on.

"Hey, buddy," I replied.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked. I nodded and he sat down next to me, his elbows resting on his thighs and his chin in his hands.

"I miss Jess," he said simply. I sniffed and pulled him into a hug. Joey was young, but he really loved me and Jess. He would come over to my house a lot to spend time with us and play with Callie.

"Are you still my big brother?" he asked into my chest.

"Always, Joey," my heart broke at the sadness in his voice. "You can still come over whenever you want, ok?"

Joey nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Mrs. Lancaster called him over and he gave me a small smile before jumping down and walking over to her.

"He's sweet," Blaine said.

"When Jess moved in with me, he cried when she left. A few days later, Mrs. Lancaster came over and we all talked. Joey and me got really close and he told me I was his big brother..."

Blaine sniffed and rubbed circles on my back. We sat that way for a while, watching people file in and pay their respects. A few came over and hugged me and complimented on Callie. I went through the motions of thanking and agreeing and smiling when such things were said, but it felt like it was all a dream. Callie ended up in Blaine's lap and she was picking at the buttons on his cuffs, oblivious to the mass of people around her. I finally got up to be a little social and thank people for coming.

"Kurt?" I heard Mr. Lancaster behind me. I turned and saw him looking more morose than before.

"Can I speak with you briefly?" he asked. I nodded and we walked off to the side so as not to be overheard.

"How are you holding up?" he stuffed his hands into his pockets. I was taken aback by the sudden change toward me, but figured it was to be expected.

"Ok, I guess...you sir?"

He sighed, his lip trembling a bit. "I don't know yet. Kurt, I know we've had problems in the past, but... thank you for taking care of her and Callie. You didn't have to but you did."

"I did have to, sir. Callie's my angel and Jess was my best friend...I wasn't about to leave her alone. After you guys made her leave, we got really close."

"I regret it every day," he choked, his body still staying stiff. "I felt horrible after it happened, but she wouldn't come home. I don't blame her, I guess.  
>I was horrible."<p>

I didn't respond. Now wasn't the time to lay into him about the horrible names he called her.

He looked over at Blaine and Callie, who were facing each other and Blaine was trying to show her how to high five.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. His tone wasn't dangerous or spiteful, so I nodded.

"She seems to really like him," he gave a small smile.

"She does...he loves her. He really helped me a lot with her yesterday."

Mr. Lancaster nodded. "I also wanted to talk to you about something. When Jess was in the hospital with Callie, she filled out some paperwork on what would happen to her if anything ever happened...she wanted you to keep her."

I nodded. "I know."

Mr. Lancaster placed a hand on my shoulder. "Take good care of my grandbaby. Make sure we see her sometimes."

I smiled and nodded. "Feel free to come over whenever, sir."

"Call me Steve, ok?"

I nodded.

"I'll let you get back to them," he nodded toward Blaine and Callie. "Stay tough, ok?"

"You too, Steve," I nodded. The man seemed to shake a bit at my words, but he nodded and walked back over to the line. I sat down next to Blaine and sighed.

"Everything ok?"

I smiled a nodded. "Yeah. I get to keep Callie."

"That's great, Kurt," Blaine took my hand.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have," I looked at her. Callie looked up at me and put up her hand. I laughed and gave her a high five, making her giggle.

"Taught her another new trick," Blaine smile. I couldn't be bothered by the people around me. I leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for coming. You really didn't have to."

He smiled. "I did. You didn't need to come up here without someone. I've told you, Kurt, I'd do anything for you."

My eyes fell on the bruise that had darkened on his cheek, the visible evidence that he was telling the truth.

"I know...me too."

* * *

><p>Watching Jessica be lowered into the ground was almost as bad as seeing her in the casket the night before. I held Callie in my lap while I rested my head against hers and cried silently in the front row, sitting between her father and Joey. Joey's little hand rested on my knee and he had his face hidden in my suit sleeve. Blaine was standing behind the family, fighting his own tears, but I didn't know it until the ceremony was over and we all stood up and started to disperse. Dad, Carole and Finn were standing with him when I walked up. Dad gave me a hug and kissed my head.<p>

"You ok, kid?"

I nodded into his shoulder. He let me go and wiped his own tears away. "You ready to go?"

"I want to tell the Lancasters goodbye first. They wanted to see Callie before we left." I looked at Blaine and he nodded and took my hand. We walked over to where the small family was standing off to the side, Steve holding Joey on his hip while the little boy had his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He looked exhausted.

"Hi," I piped up. They looked at me, giving me small smiles.

"We're about to leave. I knew you wanted to say bye to Callie." Mrs. Lancaster, Claire as she started to remind me, took Callie and hugged her.

"Bye, baby. Nana will come see you soon, ok?"

Callie pulled at her necklace, pulling it to her mouth. Claire laughed and kissed her little fist. Steve rubbed her head.

"Bye, sweetheart. Papaw loves you. Say bye, Joey."

Joey lifted his head and stuck out a finger. She grabbed it and squeezed it, making him smile. "Bye."

Claire sniffed and handed her back to me, giving me and Blaine a sweet smile. "You haven't introduced us, Kurt."

I looked at Blaine. "Oh, sorry. Blaine, this is Claire and Steve Lancaster, Jess's parents. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, sweetheart. Take good care of Kurt, ok?" Claire took Blaine's hand.

"Of course, mam. I'll do anything I can for both of them," he looked at me and Callie.

"Looks like you've already started," Steve indicated the bruise on Blaine's face.

"Oh, yeah...had a little trouble with some of Kurt's bullies yesterday..." he trailed off.

Claire shook her head. "Some people...well, we'll let you guys go. We'll call you sometime this week, Kurt."

I nodded. "Thank you."

The three turned and walked over to their car, leaving me, Blaine and Callie standing almost completely alone in the cemetary. I looked over at the headstone in front of the deep hole in the ground, reading the large LANCASTER carved into the marble. It was done. She was gone.

"Da da," Callie tugged my tie. "Ma ma."

My chest hurt and I hugged her. "Yeah... Mama."

Blaine pulled us both into a hug and stared at the headstone with me.

"It's going to get easier, baby. One day you can tell her all about Jess and she'll understand, too."

I sniffed and leaned into him, feeling him press a kiss to my temple. "Come on, you're freezing."

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed one more night, missing Monday classes to help me out at home with Callie. I didn't realize how out of it I was until I accidentally heated up Callie's applesauce with the lid still on it, then put her diaper on backwards. I felt strung tight and anxious and I got a little frustrated when I couldn't get Callie to sleep at naptime.<p>

"Come on, baby, calm down," I whispered in her ear as she screamed against my chest. Tears were in my eyes from the building tension in my chest and stomach, but I didn't know what else to do. Blaine came upstairs from washing some dishes.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," I said with a shaky voice. "I can't get her to sleep, I can't think straight, I have no idea what I'm doing-"

"Whoa, calm down, ok? Just relax. Why don't you go have a seat in the living room. You look miserable."

"Blaine, I need to get her to sleep," I snapped.

"I know...I'll see what I can do. Just go relax."

I sniffed and handed her to Blaine. She still cried, screaming 'Da da' almost at the top of her lungs.

"I got her, baby, just go," Blaine stroked my cheek with his thumb while he bounced her. I walked down the stairs and fell onto the couch, burying my face into the couch pillow and letting go. I felt angry, scared, sad and tired all at once and it was unnerving. I wanted Jessica back. She was always the one who kept the level head when my bitchiness surfaced and now she wasn't there and I had no restraints. I didn't realize how long I had been there screaming into the pillow until I felt a comforting hand rubbing circles on my back and a soft shush in my ear. I calmed down enough to sit up and fall into Blaine's arms.

"She's asleep now. Took a while, but she's ok," Blaine soothed me. "Look, lay back down."

I let him go and lay on my stomach, my face buried back in the soaked pillow. He rubbed my shoulders, working out the knots that had developed there in the past three days. I sighed against it. He leaned down and kissed the back of my head before moving down and massaging my middle back. "Feel a little better?"

"Mmhmm," I responded. His hands felt amazing. I knew it was the wrong time to be getting hard, but he was so gentle and loving with his ministrations that I let out a soft moan. I felt his hands still momentarily. I turned around and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hard and desperate. I pulled him down to lie on top of me, clutching at his back to pull him as close to me as I could. He groaned in my mouth and I bucked my hips forward, gaining friction.

"Kurt...we can't..."

"Please, Blaine, I need you." I whimpered, resting my forehead against his. "Please."

"You're family-"

"No one's here. Dad's at work, Finn's at school, Carol's in town. Baby, please," I pressed his lower back down onto me, feeling our erections rub together.  
>He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. I kissed him again, dipping my tongue into his mouth to taste him again. He pulled me up into his lap and held me to his chest, grinding up against me.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine," I whined, returning his thrusts. He kissed down my neck, licking and sucking at the pressure points. I tossed my head back to give him room. This was absolutely amazing. I needed something- a distraction- to get me through, and he was giving it to me with all the love and passion I could have ever imagined.

"So close, Blaine," I thrusted into him a bit more erratically.

"Let it go, baby. I'm right here."

I felt the coil in my stomach snap and I cried out as I came. I felt him shudder beneath me as he did the same, his teeth sinking into my neck and the moan he let out vibrating against my skin. Our bodies stilled, hot and tingling as we came down from our highs. I opened my eyes and looked at him, seeing the lust and love filling his. He gripped the back of my neck and kissed me, a moan filtering through it. He let me go and I rested my forehead on his.

"Thank you."

"Thank you," he replied, catching his breath. "God, you're so beautiful."

I let out a small laugh. "You, too. I love you."

"I love you, too, angel," he smiled, kissing my lips gently before I moved off his lap, feeling the uncomfortable stickiness in my own.

"Maybe we should go change," I grimaced.

He nodded and stood up shakily. I hugged him briefly, the heat between us causing us to sweat. I pulled him upstairs with me to change clothes, the high still flitting through my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, then. lol there's more to come and will actually probably be posted by the end of the day. I'm gonna go write some more on it and work on Falling in Love at Hogwarts too. it's been too long. ALSO I started a Drarry fic back in like...November and I started it back up last night, so if you're into that, then go ahead. <strong>


	7. How to Save a Life Without Really Trying

**Ok, so things are gonna start getting better for these guys. Smutty goodness and sweet loveyness. Blaine is about to reveal all and Kurt will discover he's not the only one who needs someone...**

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was bitter sweet. I knew Blaine had to go back to school the next day, thus going home and leaving me here. He said he would be over as often as my dad would allow, but Dad was silent. He kept holding that contemplating expression he had the day before the visitation, looking between us every now and then.<p>

"Dad...are you ok?" I finally asked, stilling the small spoon I was using to feed Callie.

He sighed and put down his fork. "I've been thinking about something...how far is Dalton from here, Blaine?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "About twenty minutes, I guess."

Dad nodded. "It's just...I hate to send you home to an empty house..."

My heart started beating fast...was he-?

"And I figured if you didn't want to be alone, you could stay here when your parents were gone. I know you and Kurt haven't known each other long, but you guys have become close and Kurt seems to really care about you. And uh...we really care about you," he looked between Carole and Finn, who both nodded. "You've done a lot for this family in the short time you've been here, Blaine, and I really hope you'll consider it."

Blaine sat, surprised and open-mouthed. He looked at me, looking for some indication that I was ok with it.

I was just as surprised. My father wasn't one to quickly trust anyone- especially with his family. He sat, waiting for Blaine's answer with flashes of respect and a little hope in his eyes.

"Mr. Hummel...thank you," Blaine said softly. "If Kurt is ok with it-"

"Of course I am!" I squealed, making Callie echo it.

"Um...well then," Blaine laughed. "That sounds great. It really does suck to have to be at that big stupid house with no one around. I don't know how to thank you enough, sir. I'll pay rent or something- I'm a trust fund baby, so it's nothing!"

"All I ask is that while you're here, you are obligated to help with that one," Dad pointed at Callie. "She may not look like much, but she can be a handful."

"Of course, sir! Anything!" Blaine smiled brightly. His reaction to not having to go back home surprised me a little. We had talked about his family a little,  
>but the subject was never really breached. "I'll have to go get some stuff from home."<p>

"Kurt, you wanna take him? We'll keep the munchkin," Dad nodded toward Callie, who was holding her spoon and sucking on the end, glancing between me and Dad.

"Yeah...I will. Thanks, Dad," I hopped up and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Go on, then. We'll talk about rules when we get back, ok?" he looked between us, a papa bear glint in his eyes. Blaine swallowed and nodded.

"Come on," I took Blaine's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We pulled up to Blaine's street as the sun fell behind the horizon. The houses around us were huge. I know Blaine's family was rich, but these were three and four story houses with manicured lawns and lavish vehicles in the driveways.<p>

"This one here. Number 18," Blaine pointed to the right. I pulled up and gasped at the size of the home. Blaine took of his seat belt and hesitated before opening the door. I knitted my eyebrows as I watched him walk across the walkway before I joined him.

"This place is beautiful, Blaine," I stared up at the ivy clinging to the high walls.

"Yeah...I guess," he mumbled as he dug his keys out of his pockets.

"Hey, you ok?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. He stilled and sighed.

"Yeah...I'm just so relieved I don't have to come back here...I just hate this place," he stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. "I'm always alone here and even when Mom and Dad are home, it's like I'm by myself. I hate it."

I smiled. "Baby...you won't be alone anymore."

Blaine sniffed and looked up at me. I saw tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

I pulled him close and kissed his temple. Blaine's arms tightened around me, clinging to me as if I would let him go. I felt so sorry for him- living alone most of the time with no one to talk to accept his friends at school and having this large house to himself. All he seemed to want was someone to keep him company and I was determined to give that to him after all he had done for me.

He let me go and took my hand, leading me into the dark home. I could see exactly why he hated it- it was far too large. When he switched on the light, I saw that the home looked like something out of an interior design magazine. Everything seemed so untouched and new, though Blaine had mentioned before that it was his childhood home. He didn't linger long before pulling me up two flights of stairs and down a hall way.

"This is my room," he opened the door and my heart warmed a little. It was a total juxtaposition to the rest of the house- lived in and warm. A soft lamp light cast a glow over the room, which was a little messy. Blaine's walls were deep blue and covered with drawings, posters, CD inlets, and furniture. His desk held his school books and his dresser drawers were open.

Blaine walked over and sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him for me to join him. I sat down on his black sheets, feeling the silk beneath my hands.

"Silk sheets, huh?" I laughed.

"Shut up, I love it," he giggled and took my hand. "I just wanted to sit in here for a minute...this has pretty much been my real home since I was a kid."

"You've lived in this room all these years?"

"I go to the kitchen and the bathroom...that's about it. Like I said, I hate being alone. This house feels like a prison, but I've grown attached to this room,"  
>he looked around, taking it in.<p>

"You'll still get to come back whenever you want...I'm sure your parents will want you to come home. Do they know you're moving in with us?"

Blaine didn't answer.

I tilted my head. "Blaine?"

"I lied to you," he said in a small voice.

My stomach clenched. "A-about what?"

"My parents aren't on business, Kurt...they don't even live here..."

I was so confused.

"They left me here, Kurt. They filled up my trust fund so I could buy food, paid off my car, and moved to Italy." Blaine closed his eyes, fighting tears.

My jaw dropped. How could anyone...

"How long ago?"

Blaine sniffed. "About a year ago...Kurt, my parents hate me. The day I came out, everything changed. Neither one of them wanted anything to do with me. They couldn't kick me out because it would raise suspicion among their friends, so they paid off this house and moved away...as far as their friends know, I'm with them," he placed his head in his hands.

"You've been all alone for a year? Why would you hide that from me?" I asked, grabbing his hand and clutching it in mine.

"Because I wanted to be strong for you, Kurt," he looked into my eyes, pain and raw emotion in his eyes. "Since the day I saw you on those stairs, I've wanted nothing more than to have you in my life and be there for you. I could tell just by looking into your eyes that you were breaking. I've put on this mask, Kurt. This colorful, confident mask to hide the fact that my parents didn't care enough about me to be there for me," he was shaking. "The more we talked that day, the more I felt like I needed to help you...to hold you and love you because I needed that...I still do."

My heart broke as he dropped his resolve, that colorful mask he mentioned became known to me as it slipped from his face and he crumbled. I pulled him into my arms and held him while he cried. I could tell it had been a long time since he really had.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. You didn't need this and that's why I lied."

"Baby, don't ever hide from me again, ok? This is give and take- I want to take care of you as well and you know that. Everything has happened so fast but it feels-"

"-so right," he sniffed against my chest.

"Yeah," I lifted his head. "I love you, Blaine. I'm gonna make sure you're never lonely again. You and Callie are everything to me and I'm gonna do everything I can for you and for her. You're in our family now, Blaine."

He sobbed and kissed me hard on the lips- much like I did to him earlier, desperately and needily. I kissed him back, clutching at the fabric of his jacket and holding him as close to me as I could. It wasn't sexual or lustful, it was needing to be close. He broke away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, Kurt. To be honest...I didn't know how much longer I could have lived like this..."

This struck me. "Blaine..."

"I know I've put a lot on you, but please just let me talk about it. A few days before I met you, I sat in this room, no music, no tv, just me and my thoughts. I didn't want to be anymore."

He let me go and leaned over to his bedside table, grabbing a pill bottle. I looked it over and saw that they were sleeping pills.

"I was gonna take them all...I didn't care anymore because I didn't have anyone who would really miss me...something told me that I shouldn't."

I covered my mouth with my hands, tears escaping my eyes. He was going to kill himself. This boy- this wonderful, loving, sweet boy- was going to poison himself and die because of his loneliness.

"So I put them down and curled up in the bed and cried...I didn't know what else to do. I didn't go to school for a few days, but then one day I got up and got dressed and went...I was walking down the stairs and someone tapped me on the shoulder," he looked up at me, the intensity in his eyes burning into my own. "It was you...it was so scary to me at the time when I felt like it was my purpose for not taking these pills, but now...I couldn't imagine myself doing it because I would never have met you."

My chest ached as I cried. I had inadvertently saved Blaine's life. My love for the boy in front of me grew a thousand times greater.

"So...I guess I wanna thank you...for making me realize that what I was going to do would have been the worst mistake I ever would have made. I love you, Kurt, and I want to live every day to pay you back for what you've done for me..."

I nodded and cupped his face with my hands. They were wet with tears, but he didn't care- his face was, too.

"And I'll live every day proving to you that you had every reason to go on living," I gave him a smile. Immediately, there was a shift in the air. His eyes flitted between mine and my lips. I could see in his eyes that what we were about to do would change everything...I wanted it.

"Blaine..." I said softly, leaning forward slightly to brush my lips against his. I felt him gasp at the touch. "I want to make love to you."

His eyes widened slightly, but it wasn't fear or surprise. I gently pressed my lips to his, the pair of them moving slowly against each other. It wasn't rushed- it didn't need to be. Blaine began slowly unbuttoning my jacket while I worked on his, our lips barely seperating. It was the most intimate experience I had ever felt.

We slipped each other's jackets off slowly before we stood up. He slipped his t-shirt off slowly, revealing the most beautiful torso I'd ever seen- lean, tanned, and dusted with hair. I gasped and moved forward to place my palm flat to his stomach. He hissed at the contact and I ran it slowly up his abs over his broad chest and up his gorgeous neck. His pulse was racing beneath my fingers.

I took my hand back and slipped my own shirt off. I never thought I was particularly good looking, though I did try to keep up my figure. His eyes raked my chest and shoulders in something that resembled awe. He stepped to me and our chests touched, the contact sending goosebumps across my body. He ran his hands from my hands up my arms gently, savoring every touch. I cupped the back of his neck and kissed him with passion, slipping my tongue past his lips and tracing the roof of his mouth. He moaned and wrapped his tongue around mine, heating the kiss drastically.

He pulled me back by my upper arms and down onto the bed, pulling me on top of him and never breaking away. We weren't battling for dominance in the kiss- simply letting them dance together slowly between gasps and whimpers that escaped from each of us. Blaine's calloused fingertips moved over my shoulders and down my bare back, tentatively and lovingly mapping out each muscle. They came to rest on the small of my back and pressed down, bringing our hips together and sending a wave of pleasure through me.

"Blaine, baby..." I sighed against his lips.

"Turn over, Kurt," he whispered to me. I rolled off of him onto my back, the silk of his bedsheets heightening the sensations coursing through my body. He kissed me gently on the mouth before moving down my jaw, each one going straight to my cock. He moved down my chest slowly, mapping it out with his lips and tongue. Blaine reached a nipple and gently sucked.

"Mmm," my back arched up off the bed and he slid an arm under me, holding me close as he worked. He moved to the other one and gave it the same loving attention before moving down my stomach. Every time he lifted his head, his warm breath ghosted my slightly chilled skin. The moment was so beautiful, I felt tears stinging my eyes. I never thought I would ever experience anything like this after what happened with Jessica. I never thought I would find someone who would accept me as a teenage father, but there he was- beautiful, loving Blaine.

Blaine looked up at me, his hand on my jeans button, asking for permission to continue.

"Please, baby," I whimpered. He gave me a warm smile and worked open my jeans before slipping them down my legs. I heard him gasp when he finally got them off.

"Kurt, you're flawless," he stared at me, taking my now naked form. I figured I could get used to that- being naked with Blaine, him teaching me to believe that I was beautiful. I intended to do the same for him. He kissed from my knee up my thigh meticulously, tasting and gently marking in spots. I thrusted up as he sucked a spot into the dip of my groin. His hand moved up and palmed me for a moment before taking me into his hand and gently pumping me.

"God, Blaine," I moaned, thrusting into his hand. He watched my face while he did this, studying my reactions and seeing what he could do to make it better. I bit my lip to fight back the orgasm I felt coming. I never wanted this to end and really didn't want it to end this soon. I felt wet heat at the head of my cock and cried out as he sank down over me with his mouth. The feeling was hot and intense, but I fought back the urge to thrust forward in fear of hurting him. I looked down to watch him. His eyes were closed, those long beautiful eyelashes fanned out against his flushed cheeks that were hollowed out as he bobbed his head. I placed my fingers into his curls, which made him moan around me.

"Blaine, please...I need you," I whined at the vibration. He opened his eyes and locked with mine before pulling off and crawling back up to capture my lips. I felt his were swollen against mine and my cock twitched on my stomach. Blaine reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I don't have a condom," he said, his voice a little rough.

"It's ok...I'm clean if you are," I replied.

"This is my first time," he admitted. "I know what to do, though."

I started to feel a little nervous, but I knew he would take care of me. I nodded and brushed his hair off his forehead. "I'm ready, baby."

He let out a shaky breath and kissed my mouth. "Stop me if you need me to, ok?"

"I will," I nodded. He opened the bottle and coated his fingers, warming the lube a little before settling between my legs. He pushed my knees apart a little until I was spread open before him. For a moment, he just stared, taking me in, then he moved his hand down and brushed his fingertips against my entrance.

It was the first time I had ever been touched there and at first it was strange, but it felt amazing. He leaned down to kiss me then carefully slid one finger inside me.

I hissed at the initial pain, which wasn't unbearable, but it was uncomfortable. He kissed gently over my face and jaw. "Sssh, baby, I've got you. You ok?"

"Yeah," I grinded out. "I-I've never done this before, that's all."

"I have...it'll feel better in a minute, I promise," he whispered in my ear then kissed the sensitive spot beneath it. He slowly worked the finger in and out,  
>the pain starting to disappear and being replaced by pleasure.<p>

"Mmm, more, baby," I gripped at his back.

"You sure?" he asked, his breath starting to get heavy again.

"Please, so good," I whined. He pulled out and inserted two, the stretch burning again, but he went in at a new angle and brushed against my prostate, making me cry out and buck my hips against his hand. He chuckled.

"Guess you liked that?"

"God, yes," I moaned as he did it again while scissoring his fingers.

"Blaine, please, now."

He met my eyes and nodded before kissing me and pulling his fingers out. Blaine grabbed the bottle again, his hands visibly shaking, and covered his own erection with lubricant. Watching him touch himself was almost too much for me and I squeezed the base of my cock to stave it off.

He leaned down and lifted my left leg in the crook of his elbow, laying his body over mine and bracing himself on his elbow.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered against my lips. I felt his cock against my entrance.

"I love you, too," I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Blaine pushed in slowly and my arms tightened around him. He gasped then groaned against my chest as he pushed all the way in and stopped.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," he breathed heavily.

"Mmm, Blaine, move," I moaned. He braced himself back up and began to thrust slowly, rolling his hips.

"Mmm, fuck," I arched into his chest, our bodies sliding against each other with the sweat that had developed between us.

"More, baby?" he moaned in my ear.

"God, please, Blaine," I thrusted my hips down to get him deeper. He sped up, moving up to hold himself up with a hand on each side of my head. The angle changed again and he began slamming my prostate with each thrust.

"Oh, yes, baby, right there!" I cried out, gripping the sheets in one hand and his hip with the other. Holding him kept me in the real world. This felt like a dream- a perfect, beautiful dream.

"You look so amazing, Kurt. Feels so good," he let out a groan and sped up. I heard the bed posts knocking the wall and I bit lip to stifle a moan.

"Don't hold back, baby, I wanna hear you," he cried out, his thrusts growing more erratic and stuttering.

"Ungh, I'm close, baby."

"Cum with me, angel!" he cried again and with a high keen, he came hard inside me, warm wet heat filling the lower half of my body. I wrapped my hand around myself and in three strokes, I screamed and arched off the bed into his shoulder, coming hard over my hand and stomach. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me as I trembled and came down from the most intense orgasm I had ever felt in my life. He petted my hair and kissed all over my face before meeting my lips, lazily tracing my tongue against his. After a moment, he pulled out of me, the full sensation I had now gone. He lay be down and pulled me close, our ragged breathing the only sound in the whole house. He leaned over and grabbed a shirt to wipe the cum off my stomach and his groin before throwing it back down and tangling our legs together. Blaine's head nestled in my neck, his warm breath cooling the sweat at the base of it.

"Baby...that was amazing," he said softly.

"It was...I love you," I kissed his head.

"I love you, too."

We stayed there for a while before deciding we needed to gather his things and head home. All he got were his school clothes, the few casual clothes he had, his guitar and a tattered notebook he kept next to it. He took one last look around his room before closing the door and leading me down the stairs and out of the dark house. We packed his things in the back of my Navigator and shut the door.

"Thank you, Kurt...I don't know if I'll ever stop saying it, but I just feel like I should," he wrapped his arms around my waist and let his forehead rest on mine.

"You don't have to. Just keep loving me and I'll keep loving you and that's enough for me."

He smiled and kissed my nose, making me scrunch it up. "You're so adorable," he giggled.

I laughed and kissed his lips. "Let's go. They'll probably call the police if we don't get going. We've been here two hours."

I walked around to the driver's side and got in. We drove back to Lima. Nothing was said because it didn't have to be. Blaine held my hand and hummed a soft tune under his breath the whole way home and my heart was light. When we got home, Callie was sitting in the floor with Finn, who was helping her shoot Nazi zombies on Xbox.

"Hey, Daddy's home!" Finn called out and paused his game. "She's dirty."

"And why didn't you change her?" I placed my hand on my hip.

"Seriously, dude, it's bad," Finn handed her to me and walked back to the couch.

"Whoa, that is foul," I held her out at arms length. She was sucking on her fingers like thing was wrong. Blaine was leaning against the door, laughing his ass off.

"Fine...since you think this is so funny, you can change her," I handed her to him.

"I don't even know how!" he defended himself.

"Well...welcome to the family," I winked. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'll teach you," I took his hand and led him and Callie upstairs. My heart fluttered when he squeezed my hand. I had a feeling I was going to like him being here.

* * *

><p><strong>again...DDDDAAAAAAAWWWW<strong>


	8. Blaine Comes To McKinley

**OK! So here's some adorableness, a little bit of adorableness, and some cute little thingys...adorableness, maybe? Sure! Also, Blaine gets back at his family for abandoning him...nice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"BAINE!"<p>

I woke with a start four months later, the sound of Callie screaming jarring me from a dream I was having about Blaine in nothing but a Dalton tie. The object of my dream groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Baine!" Callie saw him sit up and made grabby hands at him. Blaine laughed and got up to get her.

"She always wants you," I grumbled, a small smile creeping across my face.

"She knows who's awesome, that's all," he winked and lifted her out of the bed. "Isn't that right, cutie?"

She smiled and grabbed his nose.

"Hey, let go," he said, his voice nasally. I laughed and fell back onto the pillows, holding my sides. Blaine and Callie came over and he lay her across my stomach.

"Get up, Daddy, time for school!" Blaine yelled and jumped onto the bed next to us.

"God, ok, fine," I got up, bringing Callie with me and kissing her plump cheek.

"What about me?" Blaine pouted. I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips gently.

"Better?"

"Much," he smiled and tickled Callie under her chin, making her squirm and giggle. As I got dressed, I remembered the past for months in one word- perfect.

Blaine moved back in and started paying a little rent (_Is $600 a month enough? I eat a lot_) and babysitting Callie while I worked at the shop and at the Lima Bean to help pay for food and diapers (_I'll be glad when she's potty-trained. Changing diapers sucks_). I invited Mercedes and Rachel over during the Christmas holidays to meet Blaine and they immediately fell in love with him. He hadn't met the rest of New Directions yet, but Dad was grilling burgers the coming up weekend and invited them all over for a party. Every day, I found something new to love about Blaine- the way he and Callie have devoloped a cute little friendship and how he started teaching her to talk a little while I was at work (Baine was her new favorite, along with cup and yummy), the way his eyes lit up when Carole cooked lasagna, the way he would whimper when I sucked on the soft spot below his ear, his slow-going morning routine, his cuddly nature when he was really sleepy. There was never a dull moment with Blaine and it was a fun, happy relationship. We told Dad about the things he told me the night we went to his house and he immediately adopted Blaine as his own son (thankfully not legally, because that would just be weird). He made my life better and worth living every single day and I did my best to do the same for him.

I took one last look at my outfit- a pair of tight jeans, a button-down robin's egg blue shirt and a black vest- and headed downstairs. Blaine sat at the table feeding Callie eggs and orange juice.

"Aren't you going to get ready? You have a longer drive than me, you know," I kissed his head.

"Oh, I'll get there, don't worry," he smiled. The look in his eye was a bit mischievious, but I ignored it and kissed Callie's forehead.

"I'm off. See you after school, sweetie," I called before I took a sip of Diet Coke and headed out the door. It was weird that he didn't answer me, but I didn't think much of it. I had a glee club meeting before school, so I was in a bit of a hurry. Finn followed me out and hopped in next to me.

"Hey, is Blaine ok?" I asked. "Have you noticed anything?"

"Um...no?" he said without looking at me. I cocked an eyebrow- he was my step-brother now (Carole and Dad got married and went to Hawaii, thanks to Blaine) and I started to pick up on his faces. This one was his gassy infant look- the one he wore when he lied.

"Finn...what is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, jeez," he clicked his seat belt and leaned against the window to take his on-the-way-to-school nap. I sighed and shook my head before starting the car and driving to school.

* * *

><p>I opened my locker, sighing out the exhausting first period class into the metal. I didn't get coffee that morning and I was starting to feel it. I looked up at the pictures I had in my locker. One was of me, Jess and Callie in the hospital the day she was born, another was of Callie sitting in the bath, looking up and grinning at the camera with a suds helmet on. I smiled up at the last picture, a new addition- it was Blaine sitting on the couch with Callie in his lap facing him. He was playing peekaboo wit her and had a surprised look on his face. She was giggling and clapping her hands.<p>

"Cute kid," a voice came from behind me. I was too lost in the memory of when the photo was taken to look up.

"Thanks, she's mine."

"You're boyfriend looks like a tool though," I heard a smile. I turned around quickly to see Blaine leaning against the locker next to me in a white v-neck,  
>a red cardigan and skinny jeans.<p>

"W-what are you doing here?" I smiled, surprised.

"Well, there's this guy I live with...Kris? Kyle?"

I swatted his chest and he laughed. "Anyway, I love this guy and it kills me that I had to drive to Westerville every day and didn't get to see him in the day since he works until about nine most nights...so I transfered."

My jaw dropped. "Oh my god, really!"

He nodded. "There was nothing for me at Dalton except the Warblers, Kurt. Besides, I guess transfering from a school where my parents already paid tuition ahead until my senior would be a pretty big 'fuck you' for abandoning me," he shrugged. I squealed and leapt into his arms, making him laugh.

"So, this is ok?"

"Duh, it's ok!" I let him go. "Where are you going next?"

"Um...history, I think."

I smiled. "Coincidence. I'll show you there."

He smiled and held out his hand for me to take. Before, I would have been hesitant, seeing as half the school pretty much hated me for being gay, but now I couldn't care less. I took it and we walked down the hall toward history.

I led Blaine into glee club after school in a fresh shirt, as mine was soaked with slushie along with Blaine's. He seemed totally unfazed by the attack and simply thanked god he thought to pack an extra shirt. We were a little early, so Rachel and Mr. Shue were the only ones there.

"I think 'Anything Goes' should definitely be in our repetoire- oh, hi, Blaine!" Rachel stopped rambling and walked over to give Blaine a hug.

"Who's this, Kurt?" Mr. Shue smiled.

"Blaine Anderson. He was hoping to join glee club." I answered, squeezing his hand. He nodded.

"I don't see why not," Mr. Shue smiled at our joined hands. "So this is the Blaine we've been hearing so much about?"

I felt a blush creep up my face as Blaine looked at me.

"Been talking about me, Hummel?"

"Not my fault you rival my own child in adorableness," I shrugged and bumped his shoulder.

"I'd love to hear you sing! We don't usually have formal auditions, but maybe you could do something for us anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Um, sure. Sounds good," Blaine smiled. I saw Rachel visibly melt at the charm. I squeezed his hand a little harder, earning a small hiss from him and a look in my direction.

"Well, why don't you guys have a seat and I'll call you up, ok?" Mr. Shue turned to the piano and Blaine and I went to sit on the back row.

"Why the hand assault?"

"She's predatory, that's why," I grimaced at the back of Rachel's head.

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry...boobs, remember?"

I laughed and nodded. "Sorry."

"It's ok. You're kind of hot when you're jealous," he smirked. I felt my stomach coil a bit, but tried to ignore it as the room started to fill up. Some of the kids noticed Blaine and gave him a wave or a smile, but soon Mr. Shue was starting the class.

"Alright guys. You probably noticed that we have a new face in the room. Guys, this is Blaine Anderson," Mr. Shue indicated Blaine, how gave his charming smile and waved.

"So this is Blaine, huh?" Puck asked. "Thank God we're finally meeting you. Hummel won't shut up about you."

"Ok, Puck, shut up," I laughed, straining my voice a little.

"It's fine, babe, it's flattering."

"Yeah, like you need an ego boost," I mumbled good naturedly.

"Blaine, you said you'd perform for us. Got something in mind?"

"Actually, I do. Mind if I borrow the guitar?" he asked. Mr. Shue nodded and he walked down and picked up one of the band's guitars and sat on a stool in the front.

"Wanna tell us a little about yourself, first?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Sure. Um, I'm Blaine. I transfered today from Dalton Academy and I'm a junior. As you probably already know, I'm Kurt's boyfriend and I actually live with him and his family. I've been trying to help him take care of his daughter after her mom died and he gave me a real home," he smiled at me. I smiled back, tears in my eyes. I could tell the glee kids were really starting to like him.

"Anyway, I play a little guitar and I'm gonna play something now," he placed his fingers on the strings. "I picked this song because it's one of Callie's favorites. I sing it to here almost every time I put her to sleep," he plucked at the strings. My heart warmed and I knew exactly what he was about to sing.

I saw the rest of the club smile and give Blaine their full attention as he began to play.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_  
><em>Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,<em>  
><em>and rainbows have nothing to hide.<em>  
><em>So we've been told and some choose to believe it.<em>  
><em>I know they're wrong, wait and see.<em>  
><em>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.<em>  
><em>The lovers, the dreamers and me.<em>

_Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?_  
><em>Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.<em>  
><em>Look what it's done so far.<em>  
><em>What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing and what do we think we might see?<em>  
><em>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.<em>  
><em>The lovers, the dreamers and me.<em>

_All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic._

I mouthed along with him, happy tears sliding down my cheeks. I wasn't the only one- Mercedes, Rachel, Lauren, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Puck were sniffing and singing along softly. Blaine was visibly wrapped up in the song. I knew he was thinking about her. Sometimes, I would watch him with her and I would think about a future with him- him being there when she started kindergarten, got in trouble at school, started dating, graduating high school, getting married. I realized the night before when he was singing this same song to her in his soft, sweet voice that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and I wanted him to be her father as well.

_Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_  
><em>I've heard them calling my name.<em>  
><em>Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.<em>  
><em>The voice might be one and the same.<em>  
><em>I've heard it too many times to ignore it.<em>  
><em>It's something that I'm supposed to be.<em>  
><em>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.<em>  
><em>The lovers, the dreamers and me.<em>

His voice stilled and he looked up as the club cheered for him. Blaine looked up at me and gave me a warm smile when he saw I was crying. The group stood up and walked over to congratulate him and welcome him to the club, but I still sat, watching him look as happy as he could be. I wiped my eyes and finally stood up.  
>I walked up and the group let me through to give him a hug. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.<p>

"Thanks, Blaine," I said into his ear.

"Anything for you, angel," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEK! That's one of my favorite songs and I used to sing it to my niece (get this, her name is Callie) all the time. <strong>


	9. Sexy Approval

**Ok, so now it's close to Callie's first birthday and Kurt is a little freaked out about what to do for it...lol. Also smuttygoodtimes will be had. Goddamn llama... ;)**

* * *

><p>Having Blaine at McKinley turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Yes, the slurs got a little worse, but Blaine and I had some pretty witty comebacks for them between the two of us, but in the end, the communication was better. Before, I usually had to leave class and call Blaine if I needed to tell him something that needed to be done at home while I was at work or to ask him to go by the store. Now, we had all but two classes together in the day and it was as easy as leaning over in my desk and whispering that the laundry needed washing or we were out of strained peas. He would always give me a sweet smile and write whatever was needed on the top of his hand. 'Wash clothes' or 'Nasty peas' were usually what he actually wrote and his little notes made me giggle most of the time, but he always had it done. I could tell he actually really enjoyed doing things like that and when I offered to do it, he simply waved a hand at me and said 'go do nothing, I've got it'. I didn't even mind when he got so close to Callie. It actually made me feel better that she took to him so easily.<p>

The last day of junior year was full of goodbyes and mentions of future get-togethers we all needed to have. When the final bell rang, I was elated. I actually got to go home for once since I had a day off work. I planned on letting Blaine relax and doing a little bit of house cleaning and putting together Callie's first birthday.

Callie's first birthday.

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. It was amazing to me that it had been a whole year since she had been born. That meant that Jess had been gone for six months. I let out a shaky sigh when I thought about the fact that Jess wouldn't be there to see our baby turn one, but soon I felt a hand clasp in mine.

"Summer's here! Ready to go have lazy afternoon on your day off?" Blaine asked, kissing my cheek.

"Correction- you're having a lazy afternoon and I'm gonna do some house work. You've been busting your ass at the house for us and you deserve a break. All I ask as that you keep Callie entertained since now she can toddle around on those wobbly legs of hers," I laughed. Callie took her first few steps only two weeks before. I was sitting cross-legged across from Blaine, who was a few feet back, and she stumbled back and forth between us, fueled by our goofy laughter and cheers of excitement.

"That I can do," he smiled. We walked to my car and drove home to find a strange vehicle in the driveway behind Carol's.

"Oh, shit...no way," Blaine jumped out of the car and ran up the walk way. I followed behind him and when we opened the door, we saw an man and woman sitting on the couch with a very confused Carole holding a wriggling Callie in her lap.

"Mom...Dad...what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Blaine's father stood up. "We go home to find it abandoned and Wes's mom tells us you've moved in with your," he grimaced, "boyfriend who was raising a baby. Got a call from Dalton a couple of months ago...said you transfered to some public school."

"I'm legally emancipated from you guys, what's it to you if I transferred," he tensed.

"We paid $80,000 to make sure you had a good education, Blaine, and you wasted $20,000 of our money, that's why!" Mr. Anderson yelled. Mrs. Anderson, a small Filipino woman, stared at our joined hands with a look of disgust. I tried to let his hand go, but he held on tight.

"You want it back? Fine, I've got plenty in my trust fund. I'll give it to you. You can't just walk up in someone else's house and start yelling at me."

Mr. Anderson stalked up to Blaine and slammed him against the front door by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, you little shit!"

"Baine!" Callie cried and reached up toward him. He struggled to get out of his father's grasp, but he held him down.

"Sir, I'm going to call the police if you don't let him go. I'm serious," Carole spoke up, standing quickly.

"This is my son and I can do what I please with him!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" I barked and shoved him off of Blaine. He growled and grabbed my wrist.

"Who do you think you are, kid?"

Blaine punched Mr. Anderson hard in the jaw, sending him against the stairs. Mrs. Anderson rushed over to him, obviously cursing Blaine in her language.

"Just go. Both of you," Blaine's voice shook, tears of rage pouring down his face. "I'm not your son anymore and I'd appreciate it if you just pretended I never existed. You were always good at that anyway."

Mr. Anderson stood up and took Mrs. Anderson's hand and leaned in close to Blaine's ear.

"I still hold the rights to that trust fund, Blaine. Say goodbye to it. You and your little fag boyfriend be happy together." he spat before throwing open the door and slamming it when he left. Blaine gritted his teeth and punched the door hard, making it shake on it's hinges.

"Baby...breathe," I choked, rubbing his back slowly. He rested his forehead on the door and closed his eyes, a tear that clung to his eyelashes falling to the floor. Carole came over and ran a comforting hand through his hair.

"Come on, sweetie, sit down," she said soothingly and Blaine moved away from the door and dropped down on the couch. He lay back and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Carole," he said shakily.

"It's fine, darling. Are you ok?"

He nodded. I rubbed circles on his knee with my thumb, trying to relieve the tension I felt in his legs. He sighed and leaned forward onto his elbows.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked me.

"No, I'm fine, Blaine."

Callie walked over and stepped between Blaine's legs, chanting her version of his name until he smiled weakly and picked her up. She wiped at the tears on his cheeks before putting her wet hand up for a high five. Blaine gave her a warm smile and high-fived her. She giggled and wriggled into his lap to sit.

"So, I guess your trust fund is gone," I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah...I'll get a job."

"Blaine, you do too much. If you really want, though, I can see if Dad needs more help at the shop."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Kurt. I'm sorry for my father. He's...always been that way. He's never tried to hurt me before, though."

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, sweeheart," Carole smiled and stroked his face. "You're with us now."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Carole."

"I have to head to work now, boys. Try and relax a little, summer's here," she smiled and winked before picking up her purse and walking out the back door to the garage.

"Ok, you watch the small thing and I'm gonna go work on the kitchen- lasanga for dinner tonight sound good?"

Blaine's eyes lit up and a small smile spread over his face. "Sounds perfect."

Dad worked late that night and Finn went to Rachel's, so it was just the three of us. I had a small notebook on the table next to my plate while I ate.

"Is a petting zoo too much for a first birthday?" I tilted my head at Blaine, who was playing airplane with a spoon trying to feed Callie.

"Um...maybe?" he smiled. "Look, why don't you just do a small family get together, maybe the glee club, we'll make a kick ass cake and that'll be it. She's only one, Kurt."

I nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right. I'm too new to this."

"Hey, you're doing just fine," he covered my hand with his. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. The rest of dinner was a fiasco as Callie decided spoons were overrated and started taking fistfuls of lasagna into her mouth. I was putting on my stern father act while Blaine stifled laughter.

"Fine, if you think this is so funny, you're bathing her," I cocked my hip out. He gave me an amused look.

"How hard is it to wash a baby?"

"Ok, Casanova, go on, then. I'll wash dishes and clean up this mess."

Blaine shrugged and picked Callie up. "We got this, right, kid?" he gave her a high-five.

"Baine!" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes and picked up the plates while he went upstairs to the bathroom. After about forty-five minutes, I decided it was time to go check on them.

When I opened the door, I couldn't help but double over in laughter. There was water everywhere- on Blaine, on Callie, on the walls and floor- and soap covering Blaine's face and hair.

"Ok, you win, this is tough," he sighed, scrubbing her feet as she struggled.

"Mmmhmm," I caught my breath and sat on the toilet lid. "You know, the soapy look works for you."

He gave me a scathing look and picked her up to dry her off. I took pity and toweled her dry and got her dressed before I placed her in the bed. Blaine was still soaking wet when he walked in to tell her goodnight.

I kissed her head, followed by Blaine and we walked out and shut the door. I looked him over one good time before giggling.

"You need a shower. That baby shampoo isn't good for your hair."

Blaine grinned at me. "Join me?"

My eyes grew big. "Blaine, my dad could be home any time!"

"Well...why are we still standing here, then?" he took my hand. I sighed and pulled him toward the bathroom, opening the fly of my jeans as I went. I slammed the door and before I could register it, he pinned me against it, kissing me hard, all teeth and tongue. I moaned and gripped the back of his neck to pull him deeper and slip my tongue into his mouth to taste him. The lasagna only barely covered the familiar taste of pure Blaine. He yanked at the bottom of my shirt and I broke away long enough for him to pull it off and his too. I pushed him back against the counter and rolled my hips into his.

"Mmm, shower, baby," he groaned and fumbled with my jeans. I slid them down and opened his. He kicked them off and I started the water in the shower and while it warmed up, I wrapped my arm around his back, pressing his hips to mine again. He hissed and bit gently into my shoulder. We had very little time to explore the sexual nature of our relationship due to school, work and Callie, so when we did get opportunities- only three in the past five months- we took full advantage.

Blaine pushed me away slowly and pulled me toward the shower, closing the curtain before attacking me again. I heard a squeak and felt something under my foot.

"Goddamn llama," I mumbled before picking it up and tossing it out. Blaine giggled and pulled me beneath the spray, holding me close and kissing over my neck.

"God, I needed this," I sighed, leaning my head back to give him better access. He moaned against my collarbone and dragged his teeth across it gently.

"Jesus," I bucked forward into him. He trailed down my chest before dropping to his knees and pushing me back against the shower wall. Blaine's hands moved slowly up my thighs and squeezed the back of them as he lapped at the head of my cock. I gasped and tangled my fingers in his hair at the scalp, pulling slightly. That was his hint to 'fucking do something' and he took it by wrapping his lips around me and taking me to the back of his throat.

We were still a little inexperienced, but Blaine was amazing at this. His mouth was something that needed a shrine built in its honor the way his tongue swirls just under the head of my cock then pressed down with it, sending waves down my body. He really seemed to love it, too, because when I would make a particularly deep groan, he moaned around me, making me fight with all that I had not to thrust into his mouth.

"Blaine, close,"

"Mmmhmm," he closed his eyes and continued, increasing his speed and using a hand to pump himself while the other pumped what his mouth couldn't reach on me.

"Oh, baby, yes!" I came down his throat, feeling his muscles contract with each swallow. He let me go and cried out as he came over his hand, shuddering and leaning against the wall. I slid down next to him, my legs losing all memory that they were supposed to hold my body. He rested his forehead on my shoulder just over the purpling hickey he left behind.

"Shit," he huffed. "I think I needed that, too."

I laughed and pulled his head to my chest, twisting my fingers in his wet curls. "Your mouth is fantastic."

Blaine shoved my chest and laughed before slowly standing and pulling me to my feet. He grabbed the body wash and a loofa and scrubbed gently at my body, cleaning away the grime and tension of the day. Blaine handed it to me and I did the same with him, my hands lingering over his ass. I never realized how fascinated I was by it before, but now I couldn't keep my hands off of it.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up. Keep doing that and my virility may be called into question," he peeked over his shoulder at me.

"I'm willing to test it," I whispered in his ear then licked the shell of it. He shivered.

"Your dad, remember?"

I groaned and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. We just don't get much time alone, you know?"

"Yeah...I know," he turned in my arms and wrapped his around my neck. "Soon, I'm going to take you out...do you realize we've never actually had a first date?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Really?"

Blaine laughed. "Really. How about tomorrow night after you get off work, I take you to dinner, maybe a walk through this really beautiful park I know if in Westerville. You need a little time off, Kurt. I know you love Callie and hate to be away from her, but you still need to be you."

I knew he was right. My dad had said the same thing about 100 times to me, but I never really did much other than work and take care of Callie because I never really had a reason. Blaine gave me a soft kiss and looked in my eyes, his hazel gaze burning into mine in a way no one else's ever did.

"Just think about it, ok? I do want to take you out on a proper first date...even though we've been dating for like six months."

I laughed and pulled him closer. "We kind of did this backwards, didn't we?"

"It's the fact that it happened at all that makes me happy, Kurt. There's no right or wrong way with love...and I love you."

If it wasn't for the water cascading between us, he would have seen me tearing up. He wasn't perfect by any means- he often left his clothes laying around, he left hair in the sink after shaving in the mornings, he's burnt many a dinner- but that made him real to me. That's how I knew he was sincere. He didn't try to be perfect. He was who he was.

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to mine, that ever-present spark igniting between us. I heard the door shut downstairs.

"Shit," I turned off the water and slid the curtain open. He tossed me a towel quickly and we dried off, trying not to giggle as we stumbled around each other. I hoped he hadn't come upstairs and opened the door to run across the hall to the bedroom.

"Well, then," I heard at the top of the stairs. I froze on the spot to see my father staring at us, an amused look on his face.

"Did I, um..." he stifled a laugh. "Interrupt?"

He was laughing at Blaine. He hadn't quite gotten the towel around him yet and had it just covering his groin. Blaine blushed and moved to adjust the towel around his waist.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I know you said when he moved in that-"

"Kurt, calm down," Dad shook his head. "I knew you guys started having sex...like...the day you guys came home from Blaine's when he moved in.

"How could you possibly know?" I looked in shock. Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hand.

"Son, you reeked of it. Besides, you two were gone for hours to a town only 20 minutes away. I was your age once, too," Dad leaned on the railing. I let out a breath I didn't know was trapped in my lungs

"As long as you two are safe and don't do it around the baby, it's fine. I understand young love," he smiled. "Get dressed and get down here. Carole sent me to get stuff for the birthday party and I wanna make sure it's to your standards," he joked and headed down the stairs.

I finally looked over at Blaine, who still looked a little shocked.

"Um...did we just get the ok to have sex?" I asked.

Blaine swallowed. "I think so. Why is this suddenly hilarious to me?"

I gave him a look before we both started laughing, trying not to wake Callie. We got ourselves together and went into the bedroom to quietly change in the dark then run downstairs to lower any more suspicion.

Dad seemed to ignore the fact he caught us naked running across the hall when we sat down and looked through the party stuff. He got the most adorable 1st birthday plates and napkins with a little party hat that had pink feathers around the bottom of it.

"Dad, this is just too damn adorable for you to have picked it out," I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well...I had a little help from an older lady in the store..." he confessed.

Blaine laughed. "She had good taste because these are awesome," he held up little blowers with cute little kittens in party hats on the paper.

"Thanks, Dad. We kind of just decided on family and friends and this will be just perfect," I hugged him. "Could you do burgers or something?"

"Of course. I have a feeling you're making the cake, Emril?"

"Blaine and I are. If you'll help, that is," I turned to see him rolling out the paper on the blower he was holding. I tilted my head and gave him a look that he didn't notice right away as he was entranced by the small kittens on the paper. He finally looked at me and smiled.

"Um...yeah, that sounds great."

Dad laughed and rolled his eyes. "I swear, it's like you two are married sometimes," he stood from the table to grab a beer out of the fridge. I never looked away from Blaine, but my look changed because when my dad mentioned marriage, his eyes softened and he looked at me with a sort of promise...like someday maybe that would be true.

He shook his head and put down the blower. "So, what am I doing?"

"Making a cake with me," I smiled. His inattention was endearing.

"Oh, cool. I'll probably burn a couple before we get anything out of it, but I'm down if you're patient."

I nodded and took his hand, running my thumb over his middle knuckle. Blaine leaned in a kissed my cheek then leaned to my ear.

"Someday, angel..."

He backed away and his eyes darted between my lips and eyes before he backed up and started unpacking all the party supplies from the bag. My heart was burning in my chest and that damn dopey grin was back. I was hoping I was rid of it after a couple of weeks of dating Blaine but at the prospect of marriage, of being with him forever, raising my daughter with him, there it was again.

We lay in bed that night, the moonlight illuminating our faces enough to see each other as we talked in whispers. He had started drifting to sleep, his hand still in mine, when I spoke up.

"Blaine?" I said softly.

"Mmm?" he answered, his eyes still closed.

"That date for tomorrow...is the offer still open?"

He cracked his eyes open and smiled. "Of course."

I smiled. "I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>hahaha Burt...<strong>


	10. A Special Place

**ok LAST update of the night, I swear! lol more to come later though. This is the sweetest thing ever- Blaine gives Callie the gift of a lifetime and shows Kurt a place that means a lot to him. *cue tears and schmexiness***

* * *

><p>Blaine was gone when I woke up the next morning. I heard Callie babbling to her mobile so I got up, changed her, and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Finn was the only one home.<p>

"Hey, dude. Hi, monkey," he tickled Callie's toes, making her squirm against my hip.

"Where's Blaine?" I asked, setting Callie in her chair.

"Not sure. I came in early this morning because I fell asleep at Rachel's and didn't wanna get in trouble and he was walking out saying something about running some errands."

I furrowed my brow and shook my head. "Who knows," I sighed. "He's always been full of surprises."

"So...you got caught."

I turned quickly away from the eggs I was scrambling and looked at him, a smug grin on his face. "What?"

"Burt texted me last night...dude, that's hilarious," he laughed.

"Not hilarious, we were naked! I guess it was ok, though we got the ok to go at it."

Finn laughed and shook his head. "Man, that's not fair."

"Well, think about it- I already have a kid and I can't get Blaine pregnant so I guess all the risks in my life are out of the window."

Finn shrugged. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Blaine being good to you?"

I stilled my stirring and looked back at him. "Of course, Finn. Why?"

"I was just wondering...I mean, we're brothers now and I didn't stick up for you at school...the least I can do is beat a guy's ass for treating you bad."

I smiled at him. "You don't have to, Finn. I love Blaine and he loves me. He's sweet, gentle, wonderful with Callie and he's done a lot to help me since we've met."

Finn smiled and nodded. "That's awesome, man. Just know you can come to me if anything goes wrong, or...whatever. I don't want you or Callie to get hurt because of some stupid guy."

I couldn't help it. I dropped the spoon in the bowl and walked over to hug him. He tensed a little in surprise, but laughed and hugged me back.

"I know we've had a weird past, what with you having a kind of creepy crush on me and all, but I really like you, Kurt. Like...a brother, you know."

I shook my head and let go. "I know, Finn. Sorry about the creepy crush thing. You don't really do it for me now anyway," I shrugged and shoved his head.

"Oh, well, good," he nodded and turned back to his bacon. I hid a smile as I placed the eggs in the microwave. I did realize after our parents started dating that my actions were pretty impulsive toward him and decided that I wasn't going to change him- though sometimes I wish I could convince him that grilled cheese wasn't always the best go-to snack in the world. I felt nothing for Finn besides brotherly affection and the occasional annoyance when his underwear was lying in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Da Da!" Callie screamed at me, "Hungy!"

"Ok, jeez!" I laughed and pulled the eggs out. "Patience, little thing."

Callie poked her bottom lip out and stared at me with huge eyes. Blaine's comparison of Callie to a puppy came to mind.

"Baby, don't look at me like that," I cupped her tiny cheeks. She leaned forward and placed a wet, drool covered kiss to my lips, smacking her lips together and giggling.

"Blaine has taught you well," I wiped the drool off my chin and went get her cooled-off eggs.

I went to work and worried. I kept asking Finn almost every hour to see if he was home, but by the time I was clocking out, he still hadn't made it home.  
>The only text I got from him was: <em>be ready at 7 ;)<em>

I knew he wasn't dead and hadn't been kidnapped then so I went home and went up to my room at six and showered and dressed up as much as I could. I used to have a lavish wardrobe, but most of it went to Goodwill to make a little extra money. I finally put on some tight-fitting jeans with a tight red t-shirt and a gray vest with loafers. Callie sat on the bed with a toy radio, playing Old McDonald over and over and over again. The only reason I didn't smash it against the wall was for the mental health of my baby. At 6:57, there was a ring at the doorbell. I picked up Callie and walked down the stairs to open it and gasped.

Blaine stood in the door holding a bouquet of roses. He was dressed in dark jeans, a black v-neck that hugged his arms, and a white vest with a leather stringed necklace with a little pendant on it. The green in the stone was beautiful against the tan of his chest.

"Wow...what's all this?"

"Well, first date protocol says the asker has to pick up the askee for said date," Blaine handed me the bouquet. "The roses were just because I love you."

I laughed and sniffed the flowers. "Thank you. Would you like to come inside?"

"Why, thank you," Blaine bowed with a smirk and walked inside. Callie had toddled off toward her toy corner and was banging on the pack and play with a stuffed puppy.

"Baine!"

"Hey there, squirt," he leaned down and blew a raspberry on her cheek. She giggled and squirmed away as Blaine stood up.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah...what the hell have you been doing all day?"

"I'll tell you tonight. Right now, we have dinner at a Thai place in Westerville. Sound ok?"

I smiled and blushed at the smile he gave me. "Perfect."

"Very good, then," he said in a mock British accent and took my hand.

"I'm gone, guys!"

"Have fun, boys," Carole peeked in from the kitchen. "Don't worry about us- enjoy yourselves."

I nodded and Blaine led me out to the Altima and held the door for me to get in.

"Oooh, gentleman," I flirted.

"Only for you, lovely," he winked and leaned close to my ear, "Most of the time, at least."

I shivered and he kissed my cheek before chuckling and closing the door to walk around to the other side. I had a feeling tonight would be very interesting.

* * *

><p>We finished dinner in happy conversation. No school, no baby, no parents- just laughing and joking with occasional flirting.<p>

"So, when are you gonna tell me what you've been doing all day?"

"Now, I guess," he sighed. His tone turned a little more serious. He took my hand in his.

"Ok, so you know how Mom and Dad planned on taking my trust fund?"

I nodded.

"Well...I withdrew it all."

My eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

"I was granted a few rights when they gave it to me and pretty much wrote me out of their lives, so I guess they forgot about the fact that I could sign to have money withdrawn. I opened a savings and put it all there. They can't touch it."

"Blaine...they're gonna be pissed."

"I know, but that's what they get. They abandoned me, Kurt. They actually considered dropping me off at a hospital in Utah so I would become state liability. They couldn't just think that I would take it lying down. If it's one thing my dad taught me it's to never let the enemy get the upper hand."

I slowly began to come to terms with the fact that all that he said was true. No kid deserved that and if he could in any way get back, he should. I smiled and squeezed his hand. "That's great, baby."

"That's not all I did, though," he fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Blaine, why's Callie's name on here?"

"Because I opened an account for her, too."

Now I was shocked. "Blaine, you really didn't have to-"

"My grandparents live in Rio Grande and have no clue what's going on with the whole 'parents dumping me' thing. Every year since I was born, they've deposited 10,000 dollars every three months into my trust. I've had to contact her and tell her I closed the trust fund...so now she's going to be sending it to this one," he pointed at the number at the top of the paper. "Kurt, even if we don't last forever, I want this for Callie. I want you to be able to care for her comfortably for as long as you have to. I love that little girl so much and I love you. I don't need all that money. I don't do anything with it and that's why there's so much. I'd rather it be used on her than on me."

The paper was trembling in my hands. I saw him look up at me and the tears started.

"I opened the account with $50,000," he only paused when I gasped 'ohmygod' and covered my mouth, "and I want you to use some of it to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery for her like you've wanted to do but couldn't afford it. I'll take you tomorrow to Ikea start looking if you want."

I let out a shaky breath into my fingers and took in all he was telling me- he had a savings for Callie, every three months, $10,000 dollars would be sent to it. We would be set for life at that rate.

"Kurt...could you like...say something? I'm freaking out a little here."

I threw my arms around him in the restaraunt, not caring that eyes were on us or that we were two men displaying affection, and kissed him hard on the mouth, my tears pouring down my face and over our lips. I pulled away slowly and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know what to say...you shouldn't have-"

"I think we already established that I wanted to, babe," he chuckled in my ear and rubbed my back. "You both deserve it."

"God, we can help Dad pay off the house now...Blaine, we can get out of debt with the hospital!"

"That's the plan, angel," he smiled. "Like I said, I wasn't doing anything with the money, I'll never need it because I hate it, and if there was anyone else in the world who deserved it it would be you and your family. Also, your room is really crowded and I don't think you'd be able to fit a bed in there when she gets older."

A bright smile spread across my face. "Blaine...thank you."

"No problem, baby. As long as you don't take the money and dump me, I'm good."

"I don't love you for the money, baby," I cupped his cheek. "It's what you do with it. You're so damn humble."

Blaine laughed and placed his card on the table for the check. "Let's skip the park...I have something better to show you."

The waiter ran his card and got it back to us. We left the restaurant and began driving toward Blaine's old house.

"Why are we going here?"

"You'll see. Mom and Dad aren't home. They only came back to get their money and...well...I got to the bank before them and Dad was pissed. He said some horrible things, but in the end, he didn't get anything and flew back to Milan. I don't think they'll ever come back."

He sounded only a bit hurt before he shook his head. "Anyway, we're going somewhere I used to go when I was feeling really lonely. It's kind of special to me and I wanted to show you if you wanted to go."

"I'd love to," I smiled. I've realized that Blaine was very sentimental about things. It was something we shared and it was something that made me fall even harder for him. We pulled up in his driveway and parked the car and instead of going inside, he lead me down the side yard and through a wooden gate. The back yard was a little overgrown as though it hadn't been touched in years. There was a clear path that lead down a hill and he guided me down it. The path was a foot trail made by years of wear. He seemed to have memorized every single step. The high moon was bright and the sky was rid of clouds, making a ghostly glow fall over Blaine. We ended up at the bottom of the hill and a patch of woods started.

"Come on," he tugged my hand.

"Blaine, these are woods," I said nervously. "You know there are bears in Ohio, right?"

Blaine let out a laugh. "I know where I'm going. I've been out here in a rainstorm before. Nothing's out here."

I finally let him guide me through the dark trees toward a clearing where I saw the moon glowing at its brightest. We reached it and I saw a river that reached around behind the woods and disappeared into darkness.

"Almost there, babe," he tugged my hand again and led me toward a group of trees at the bend of the river. When we reached it, I saw something odd- a small lean-to with a blanket inside. There were little things inside it like a cup and a small wireless radio. I was reminded of a miniature gypsy camp I had seen in a movie once.

"I used to come out here all the time," he sat down against the tree. "When I was tired of being in my room, I would grab my pillow and walk down here and sleep. One night it rained, so I brought some wood I found from an old shed that fell apart down the road and built that," he pointed to the lean-to. "I still got a little bit wet from the rain, but it was ok. I just loved falling asleep to the sound of the water. Sometimes I'd turn on the radio and listen to whatever music I could pick up or I'd sing. This was a safe place for me."

I looked down on him with sadness in my heart. Blaine often slept out here in the ground just to feel like he had a place in the world that wasn't his room.  
>He curled up on that dirty blanket and listened to the rush of the river behind him with no one in the world who knew or cared that he was there. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.<p>

Blaine stood up and reached into the lean-to to pull out the radio and started searching the stations with the dial. Finally, soft, slow music filtered through the speakers and he put it down on the ground.

His hand reached out to me. "Dance with me?"

I smiled and nodded before taking his hand and letting him pull me close, one hand resting on the small of my back and the other clasped in mine. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed gently to the music- a beautiful orchestra piece of violins, cellos and pianos. The rush of the water and the crickets set the mood perfectly.

"I love you, Kurt," he said against my ear.

"I love you, too, Blaine. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life than I've been with you."

"That's all I want, angel," he tilted my chin up and kissed me softly. It didn't last long that way as our breaths got a little heavier and our hands started to wander. Vests came off with shirts and jeans and boxers before he lay me down on the soft blanket he pulled out of the lean-to into the moonlight.

"Kurt, please," he whined as our bodies moved together.

"What is it, baby?"

"I...I'm always the one to make love to you...I want you to this time."

I met his eyes and saw that he was sincere. I nodded and kissed him again before trying to piece together exactly what I was doing.

"We don't have lube or anything," I looked around, apparently thinking it was going to just pop out of the ground.

"Here," he took my hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth. Watching him worship my fingers with him mouth was probably as hot as actually having sex with him. All too soon, he pulled them out of his mouth and I lay down beside him, lifting his leg at the knee and and slowly entering him.

He hissed at first but adjusted much faster than I did. After three, he was begging for me.

"K-kurt, please, now," he clutched the blanket above his head. I pulled out and he sat up to take me into his mouth.

"Jesus, Blaine!" I cried out into the night. He pulled off quickly.

"Sorry, no lube, remember?" he said breathlessly. I gave a lazy smile and pushed him back down, moving between his legs.

"I actually wanna try something...is that ok?"

I nodded. He pulled me down and lay me back where he was before and straddled me. When he moved my cock to line himself up, he sank down slowly, his nails digging into my chest.

"Fuck," I gasped, feeling him clenching around me. He finally settled on my hips and sat still for a moment, leaning forward to capture my lips in a breath-heavy kiss. I lifted my legs to flatten my feet against the blanket and he sat up and slowly started rolling his hips. We groaned at the same time and I he signaled to me that I could move. He lifted up slightly and I thrusted into him, making him whine and grip my side. The thrusts, like the kiss that led to them, started slow, but gained momentum with each curse, gasp, growl and moan.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful," I moaned as I looked up at him- his whole body was glistening with sweat in the light of the moon, his eyes were closed with his head thrown back, his curly hair fell over his forehead and plastered there due to the humid early summer air around us. The only thing I could picture in my mind was a Greek god- an Adonis that was all mine to love and be loved by.

"Mmm, Kurt," he cried. I moved a hand from his hip to his erection, pumping in time with my now erratic thrusts.

"Oh, god, Kurt!" his back arched and tensed as he came across my hand and stomach, muscles clenching hard around me. I grappled at the blanket beneath as I thrusted up once more and came hard and long inside him. Blaine fell forward and rested limply on my chest, his coming in pants across it. We were sticky, hot and sweaty, but I pulled him closer, holding him for everything I was worth.

"I love you," I said against his forehead, placing a kiss to it.

"I love you, too, angel. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

><p><strong>freakin sweet...<strong>


	11. Revenge

**This is a pretty dramatic chapter...Karofsky gets them back.**

* * *

><p>"Dada! Puppy!"<p>

Callie wriggled in the basket at Ikea the next morning, fighting for all she was worth to grab at the puppy on the leash heading into PetsMart next door.

"Sweetie, calm down," I laughed, stopping to adjust her. Blaine looked just as excited.

"Come on, Kurt, let's get her a puppy! She looks so sad!" Blaine bounced.

"1- Dad already had a mini-panic attack when we told him you basically gave our family your ridiculous amount of money. 2- I think this one," I pointed at my hyper daughter," is close enough to a puppy as is, so why don't we worry about raising her before getting an animal."

Blaine laughed and shrugged. "I've always said she was a puppy," he tickled Callie's chin.

"Baine, no!" she swatted at his hand. Teaching Callie to talk had been an interesting experience. Blaine and I were trying to be simple- cat, dog, Daddy,  
>Grandpa, Grandma, Finn- but Finn seemed to love teaching her words like 'pwned' and 'beast'. Every now and then, she would randomly burst out "Heshot!"<p>

"Headshot, Finn? What are you doing to my daughter!"

"Dude, it's hilarious and you know it!" Finn laughed, Blaine curling in on himself right next to him with tears of laughter falling down his face.

"Dada, beast!" she would smile at me. I think my eyes will stick one day after all the times I had rolled them since we got started teaching her to talk.

We walked into Ikea and started looking. It was nice having Callie there, because she actually was very good at picking out matching things for a baby. We ended up settling on pale purple paint for her walls, a crib that turned into a twin bed, a mobile that played 'Rainbow Connection', which made Blaine smile when she squeaked and screamed "Baine! Sing!" in the middle of the store, some white chest of drawers, and little things to decorate her room with.

"Oooh, let's go to Toys-R-Us!" Blaine bounced again as we approached the front. "The poor kid has like...three toys."

"You know her birthday's coming up, right?" I smirked at him while I placed what I could on the counter.

"I know, but I'm not saying we go buy her a swing set or something," Blaine's eyes glinted mischievously. I furrowed my brow and was about to question him, but he quickly continued.

"Anyway, just some little stuff. Plus, she'll love it," Blaine leaned down and got close to her face, giving me puppy eyes. "Please, Daddy?"

The mixture of the goofy grin on Callie's face and the sad eyes Blaine was giving me made me laugh out loud. "Ok, fine! But Blaine...no swing sets! I didn't miss that look on your face."

Blaine smirked. "Ok...no swing set."

I rolled my eyes and we paid for the things we had and went to pack up the truck. Callie was babbling in the seat of the cart, but soon fell silent. It was odd so I turned around to see Karofsky and another jock standing with him.

"Aaaww, how cute. Fairy family on a day out?" He sneered, looking down at Callie with a look of almost disgust.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Blaine turned around, moving to stand by Callie.

"Actually, I do, and I never got you back for that," Karofsky moved to punch Blaine, but Blaine moved, causing Karofsky to punch the side of the buggy, scaring Callie. I grabbed her and opened the door to put her in the car.

"Blaine, just come on," I pleaded, seeing Blaine grab Karofsky's jacket and slam him against the back of my truck, jarring it.

The other jock grabbed Blaine and wrenched his arms behind his back and Karofsky punched him hard in the side of his head, his eyes slipping out of focus.

"Stop it!" I shoved Karofsky, but he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me back against the truck.

"I'm sick of you, Hummel. First you knock up some whore, then come out as a fag and rub it in everyone's face. You make me sick."

I couldn't breathe. Blaine was swaying on his feet as the other jock held him back, looking as though he may pass out from the force of the punch to the side of his head. I scratched at his hand with my nails, but he only held me tighter.

"I wonder what that little girl would do if you were dead too, Hummel," he leaned closer to me, the smell of cigarettes and peppermint on his breath. "I wonder if your family would be too ashamed to tell her one day that her mother was a slut and her daddy was a queer."

I would have been crying if I could take in a breath. My vision was starting to blur and I felt dread fill me. I was gonna die right here with my baby girl in the back seat of my car and the love of my life watching.

"S..stop," Blaine choked, his voice slurred a little.

"Listen to him, Hummel...that little shit can't even get away to help you."

I heard his words muffle slightly as the blood rushed in my ears. I could barely hear Callie calling for me when suddenly, my vision went black.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come on, baby, breathe!"<p>

I heard but I couldn't see- oh, my eyes are shut- and suddenly something hit my chest hard and I took in a large breath, gasping for the oxygen to fill me.

"Oh, god, thank you," I felt myself pulled into strong arms and a wet, sticky substance on the side of my face. My eyes opened slowly, blinking harshly against the sun. Blaine was holding me against his chest, sobbing. There was a crowd around us, many looking very worried, many people's worried expressions turning into slight disgust at Blaine's public display, but I couldn't care less.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my throat burning.

"Karofsky," he cried. "He choked you...I thought you were dead, Kurt, you weren't breathing and this lady came and did CPR and it wasn't working-"

Blaine was absolutely frantic. I saw a kind woman standing beside him, holding Callie and giving me a warm smile.

"She was crying and upset, so I got her out. I hope that's ok?"

I nodded and tried to sit up, but my head spun harshly and I swayed.

"Woah," she knelt down, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Just lay there for a minute. Take deep breaths."

This must have been the woman giving me CPR. I lay back against the hot asphalt, trying to keep my head from spinning. Blaine calmed down a little as the woman turned to him.

"You may need stitches, sweetie," she inspected the side of his head. I gasped when I saw a gash right above his temple.

"What is that?" I asked, turning his head to get a better look.

"Class ring, I guess."

I looked around trying to spot Karofsky in the crowd, but he was gone.

"They called security, but he was gone when they got here. They've called Lima Police. Blaine gave a description, so hopefully they'll find him. He could have killed you."

I closed my eyes and thanked all of the deities I could think of that he hadn't. Then it all came flooding back.

_I wonder what that little girl would do if you were dead too, Hummel._

_I wonder if your family would be too ashamed to tell her one day that her mother was a slut and her daddy was a queer._

Karofsky wanted him dead. That was the whole plan... I felt my chest tighten and my breathing, which had just about returned to normal, become short and frantic.

"Kurt? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Blaine gripped my hand tightly, running his fingers through my hair trying to soothe me. I sat up quickly and buried my head in my hands, my head starting to swim with realization.

"Oh my god, he tried to kill me," I cried frantically. Blaine wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Kurt, relax, slow down. We're gonna get him, ok?"

"He was talking about what would happen to Callie if I was dead," I sobbed, gripping my hair in my hands. "He said she would be ashamed of me-"

"Don't, Kurt," Blaine cupped my cheeks and pulled me to face him- his eyes were red and worry covered his face. "Don't you ever think that for a second! He's a monster and he was trying to hurt you! Callie would never be ashamed of you and you know that. Just calm down, ok?"

I finally got a grip on myself and buried my head in his neck, which was covered in blood that poured from the gash on his head.

"Baby, we need to get you to the hospital- you need stitches," I sat up, inspecting the gash.

"Fine, baby, just...are you ok now?"

I sighed and nodded. "For now. Let's just go."

Blaine helped me stand up, but I had to rest against the car momentarily. The woman looked on sympathetically before handing Callie to Blaine and standing with me while Blaine put her in the car seat.

"Would you like me to drive you two? Neither of you should really be driving."

"I'd hate to bother you," I said, catching my breath and trying to steady my legs.

"It's not a problem, dear," she cupped my cheek. "I'm Dianne."

"Kurt," I looked up and gave her a weak smile. She was a younger woman, maybe in her early 30's, with short blond hair that fell just to the middle of her neck. Her eyes were warm and green. The look she gave me was comforting and Blaine came back around.

"Come on, I'll help you in," Blaine took my hand.

"Dianne offered to drive us," I looked over to the woman.

Blaine smiled. "You really don't have to, mam. It's too much to ask."

"Well, once the adrenaline rush you're feeling right now wears off, I have a feeling you're gonna pass out from the blood you've lost," she moved closer and tilted Blaine's chin to look at the gash. "Also, I'm sure you have a killer headache."

Blaine nodded. "Are you a nurse?"

"Nope...a mother of a very adventurous 7 year old boy," she smiled, looking at Callie through the glass. "Come on, lets get you guys to the hospital."

Dianne drove while I sat up front and Blaine sat in the back with Callie. Dianne was right about Blaine passing out. I had to lean back and shake him a couple of times as he started looking pale and dizzy.

"Try and stay awake, Blaine," Dianne looked back in the rear view mirror. Blaine swallowed hard and sat up, his body swaying a little. Callie kept trying to get him to play with her, but he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"So, why did you help us?" I asked. "I mean, I'm so grateful and you saved my life...but everyone else was just staring..."

Dianne rested a hand on mine. "My brother was killed by a group of men at a bar...he was gay, too."

My mouth dropped. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry."

"I heard what he said about you...he was practically yelling it...Kurt, I want you to understand something- that little girl back there," she looked back at Callie, who was picking at Blaine's jacket sleeve as he tried to keep his gaze focused on her little fingers, "will never be ashamed of you. That seven year old I mentioned...I adopted him after my brother died. It's been a year ago and Landon still talks about him...how brave he was and how much fun they had together. He's not ashamed of his father because he was gay...he was just a dad to him. I see a lot of my brother in you, Kurt. He wasn't Landon's blood father, but he was Superman to Landon...you will be to her too no matter who you love."

I felt like someone had pumped helium into my heart. This woman had reached out to me because she knew how it was...she cared...

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and she got out quickly to get Callie while I went to help Blaine out of the car. He was almost limp in my arms.

"Come on, sweetie, help me out here," I draped his arm around my shoulder and he stood slowly. It had hit him hard and he stumbled.

"S-sorry," he apologized.

"It's ok, baby, let's just get you fixed up, ok?"

Dianne followed me and Blaine with Callie in her arms into the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>this event leads us to learn a little more about Blaine as well...<strong>


	12. She'll Never Be Ashamed Of You

**Super sweet, super sad, slightly smutty...just another work of KC, I suppose ;)**

* * *

><p>To say my father was furious was an understatement. It took a security guard, me, Blaine and Finn to keep him from charging out of the hospital to find Karofsky himself. Blaine got stitched up and cleaned off and we were able to go home. Carole and Dianne struck up a fast friendship while we were waiting and had invited her over for dinner that night.<p>

"I'd love to, but I have a seven year old and no one to watch him," Dianne said.

"Please, bring him by. I'm sure Callie would love the company. Her uncle is only six and they have a lot of fun together."

Dianne laughed. "Ok, but he can be a bit of a handful."

"You've obviously just met Callie," Carole laughed. Dad, Blaine and Finn entered the waiting room, ready to leave. Carole was going to take Dianne back to her car and Burt would drive the boys and Callie while Finn took Dad's truck. Dad came up to Dianne and hugged her close, tears escaping his eyes.

"Thank you for saving my son...I don't know what I would have done-"

"I know, sir. I was glad I could help. You're son and his boyfriend are wonderful boys."

Dad nodded and let her go, wiping his eyes. "So, we'll see you this evening?"

Dianne nodded and she and Carole went to her car while Dad got into the Navigator with us and Callie. Blaine sat behind my seat and leaned forward,  
>taking my hand into his and resting his head on my seat. I sighed and tangled my hand in Blaine's curls, stroking them softly as Blaine let out a soft sob. I couldn't help but fight back my own at the sound. I could see that Blaine was terrified when I opened my eyes.<p>

Dad looked over at me. "Are you ok, son?"

I didn't answer.

"I don't know what would have happened if Dianne hadn't been there," he sniffed. "Thank god she was..."

"Dad..." I said softly. "If I had...died," his voice hitched when I said it and Blaine's hand tightened in mine. "Would you have told Callie I was gay when she was old enough?"

Dad looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Karofsky said she would be ashamed of him if she knew he was gay..." Blaine answered weakly.

I saw my dad visibly shake with anger. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?"

I pulled my legs up to my chest and brought Blaine's hand up, resting it on my knee and laying my cheek over it. His thumb came up and stroked my cheek.

"Son, I want you to understand that no matter what, Callie will know how strong you were. I'll tell her about the night you told me you were gay and how you stood face to face with me like a man...I'll tell her about how you didn't care about what people thought when you wore your crazy outfits to school and never backed down when those homophobes shoved you into lockers. I'll tell her about you and Blaine," Dad looked back at Blaine, who gave a soft, sad smile, "and how happy you two were together and that was all that mattered...she'll never be ashamed of you, Kurt. I know I'm not."

We pulled into the driveway and I threw my arms around Dad, sobbing into his shoulder. He held me tightly like he never wanted to let me go.

"I don't know what I would have done, Kurt...first your mother and then you? I wouldn't have made it."

"I'm ok, Dad," I choked. I couldn't imagine it either. I had been close to being out of his world forever, just like Mom. The realization hit me and suddenly all I wanted to do was lie down for a while.

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs," I let him go, wiping my eyes. "I just wanna be alone for a while..."

Dad nodded and Blaine brought Callie out of the car. "We'll worry about this stuff later," he kissed my temple. "You go rest, I've got Callie."

I silently thanked the universe for Blaine- his sad expression was momentarily replaced with a smile, one I could tell he only put on to make me feel better.  
>I smiled back and kissed Callie on the head before walking inside, heading up stairs and closing the door to my room.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt a pair of soft lips against my cheek, a warm hand on my arm, and my name said softly and slightly broken. I opened my eyes and Blaine was sitting on my bed, his eyes red and wet.<p>

"Dinner is in an hour. I just thought you may wanna get up and get cleaned up or something," Blaine said quietly, wiping his eyes.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" I sat up slowly and took his hand.

Blaine sniffed. "I was watching you sleep...I know it's weird or whatever, but I just couldn't help it...I just keep going back to the parking lot when I was holding you and you weren't breathing..." Blaine's fingertips grazed the bruises on my neck. I hadn't seen them yet, but they hurt. "I thought you were dead."

I moved to sit with my legs wrapped around his waist from the side, resting my head on his shoulder and pulling him close. "I'm not, though, Blaine...I'm right here. I just don't wanna think about it anymore, ok?"

Blaine choked, but nodded, leaning his head against mine. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Thank you for being brave today...and taking care of Callie. Where is she?"

"Finn's playing with her," Blaine smiled. "He said something about teaching her 'rock, paper, scissors'."

"Ugh, will he never understand the concept that she's only 1?" I laughed. Blaine looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm happy to hear you laugh again," he kissed my lips gently, but suddenly, I wanted more. I cupped the back of his head and kissed him deeper, sliding my tongue past his lips and tasting him. With a moan, he pulled me to straddle him, gripping my back and crushing our bodies together.

"God, so good," Blaine moaned between our lips and my cock twitched at the sound of desperation in his voice. I tightened my legs around his waist and grinded down against him, making him cry out and clutch at the fabric of my t-shirt. He gripped my hips hard and pulled me against him in a rhythm, our lips only breaking to gasp or moan. I was so close and I could tell by the whimpers from low in his throat that he was, too.

"Dada!"

I jumped and stumbled back off of him quickly, looking up to see Callie and Finn standing in the doorway.

"Um...I hate to break this up, but...yeah, she's dirty," Finn seemed to be fighting back a laugh. I took a deep breath and nodded. Blaine sat back resting on his arms, his hair disheveled and shirt rumpled a little.

"So, uh...yeah, take care of that...the diaper, I mean," Finn shook with laughter and headed toward his room. I heard him laughing as he shut the door.

"Cockblocked by your brother...guess it could be worse," Blaine panted, running a hand through his curls. I bit back a laugh and went to pick up Callie.

"Oh, gross, you are dirty," I grimaced as she giggled. "I think Blaine can handle this one."

"No way! Your kid!" he laughed, standing awkwardly as his jeans adjusted over his lap.

Callie reached out to him. "Baine!" she made her cute little grabby hands at him. He couldn't resist. No one could.

"Fine," he smiled and took her from me. "But Daddy gets the next one, right?"

Callie nodded and buried her head in his chest. I giggled and kissed Blaine's nose.

"I'm gonna go see if Carole needs help with dinner. After dinner we can go unload the truck and maybe start painting."

Blaine nodded and shoved me off toward the door. "Go, we have super disgusting business to attend to."

I laughed before running down the stairs, hearing Blaine curse diapers as I reached the bottom.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Dianne was lovely. Landon and Callie spent most of the time making faces at each other and giggling as if they had some little private joke between them. Dianne agreed to come to Callie's birthday with Landon and they only visited for a while before Landon got tired. They bid their goodbyes and solidified their plans to be there Saturday at 2 for Callie's party. Blaine and I headed outside after they left and got all of the stuff out of the car and we put down tarp in the now empty guest room.<p>

"Ok, so we'll just do one coat first and see what it looks like. I don't think we'll need a second," I studied the walls. Blaine was shirtless and wearing a pair of already paint-stained jeans he found at his house. "Where did that paint come from, anyway?"

"After years of living in the same room, I ended up changing it up a few times," he pulled at his jeans to look at the blue, red and green paint that had taken up permanent residence in the fabric. "I like to paint anyway."

I smiled, but felt a little pang of sadness. Of course he would change his room up often- it was the only place he could be and he had to get sick of it.

"Anyway, let's get this going- add some purple to this mural on my pants," he winked and dipped the roller into the pan. We had the iPod deck from my room plugged up in the doorway as we painted. The color was beautiful- a lavender color that just screamed Callie, a little bold yet sweet and soft. We sang along to Judas and Government Hooker at an unnaturally loud volume before we had abandoned our rollers momentarily to dance together. He spun me by my hand and pulled me close, our bodies moving together perfectly. I giggled when he sang the opening lines to Scheibe.

"_I don't speak German, but I can if you like- OOOW!"_

He broke away and began sing the German lines.

_Ich schleiban austa be clair_  
><em>Es kumpent madre monstere,<em>  
><em>Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen,<em>  
><em>Begun be uske but-bair<em>

I laughed and watched him dance around acting silly, occasionally pointing at me or circling me. I couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the German.

_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
><em>Without the scheibe, yeah.<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Without the scheibe, yeah.<em>

He took my hands and started rocking them back and forth, dancing with me. I giggled and joined him in singing.

_Oh oh oh oh oh._  
><em>Without the scheibe, yeah.<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Without the scheibe, yeah.<em>

The song ended and we laughed out loud, leaning into each other and breathing a little heavily. He kissed my shoulder before tilting my chin up to meet my lips. It wasn't hot or desperate, it just was. He pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Glad to see you having fun," he kissed my forehead. I had totally forgotten the events of the day as he held me close, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I suddenly wanted this forever- Blaine holding me, making me forget the bad days and giving me good ones. We had only been together for a few short months, but this boy was everything to me and he made me feel like everything to him. My heart warmed as he sighed against my neck and tightened his arms around me.

"How did I get so lucky?" he said softly, his warm breath dancing across my skin.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," I smiled. Blaine stood up and cupped my face.

"I never thought I would find someone like you, Kurt...especially not here in Lima. You were right here all along..." he smiled, his voice thick with emotion.

I smiled and ducked my head, knowing that this boy could basically read my mind.

"I wanna be with you forever, Kurt," he said so softly I almost missed it. I looked up quickly, my heartbeat quickening.

"It's only been 5 months, but I feel like we know everything about each other...I love everything about you and I love Callie and your family has been so welcoming to me. I wanna marry you...someday...and I just felt like telling you, you know...if you didn't want-"

I crashed my lips to his, tears dripping down my cheeks as I scrambled to pull him as close as I could. He gasped in surprise at first, but gripped my back and kissed me back, moaning softly against me.

"I want that, too," I mumbled between us. "I love you, Blaine."

"Mmm, love you, too, Kurt," he sighed and lifted me into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and leaning me against a small stretch of wall we hadn't gotten to yet.

"Parents?" he asked.

"Bed. Callie too, remember?"

"Finn?"

"Rachel's," I groaned and tightened around him, making him buck forward. He pulled me away from the wall a little to remove my shirt, running his hands over my pale chest and stomach. There was still a little bit of wet paint on his hands, making purple streaks across my body. I couldn't bring myself to care as he lowered me to take my belt and jeans off quickly. Blaine dropped to his knees and kissed over my stomach and hip before gripping my cock and taking it into his mouth.

"Oh, baby," I gripped his curls and leaned back against the wall. He ran his hand gently up my thigh, coming to rest on my hip and rubbing circles on the bone with his thumb. He swirled his tongue over the head before pulling off and standing, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned his jeans. I shook my head and smiled as I helped him out of them and kissed him passionately, tasting the foreign taste of myself on his tongue. I put a finger up and stopped him to shut and lock the door just in case. He laughed, remembering earlier in the afternoon, and picked me back up when I returned to him. He pressed me up against the wall, our chests pressed close and our lips moving perfectly together.

"Mmm, please, Blaine," I scratched at his back, making him groan. He slipped to fingers into my mouth and I sucked them, feeling his rough, calloused fingertips against my tongue. Blaine whimpered and I could tell it turned him on because I could tell he was struggling to bring himself to pull them out. I let him go and he reached down, running his middle finger over me.

"Fucking tease," I ground out, throwing my head back against the wall and squeezing my eyes shut.

"You like it," he grinned and slipped his finger inside. I was still getting used to the feeling of being stretched but I pushed down against him, making him move. He stretched me until he got to three fingers when neither of us could take it anymore- all the sexual tension from earlier was at it's highest point and I wanted nothing more than to be a whining mess in his arms.

"I love you, Kurt," he mumbled against my lips as he slid into me. I decided in that moment I would never tire of the rush of adrenaline that feeling gave me.

We moved slowly, kissing, touching, moaning and sighing, just exploring each other before it literally became too much and we were both panting and desperate. He held my shoulder to the wall and wrapped an arm around my waist as he pounded into me relentlessly. I reached down to pump my own cock and it wasn't long before we both let out low, deep groans and released, me on my stomach and him in me. Blaine's knees gave out and we slid down the wall, his head resting heavily on my shoulder. We sat for a moment, getting our breath and finding our strength, before he sat up and kissed me lazily and slowly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against my lips and stroked a piece of hair behind my ear. I blinked back tears and kissed him.

"I wanna make you feel beautiful forever," he smiled.

"I'd like that, too, Blaine," I closed my eyes and sighed, resting my forehead against his. The fear of the day had completely gone, lost in the sweet words and laughter and touches.

"Um...weren't we doing something?" Blaine looked around the room at the half-painted walls.

"Too tired," I mumbled against his chest. He laughed and patted my thigh.

"Let's finish up, then we'll go to bed and start fresh tomorrow," he kissed my ear and helped me up. I stood up and slipped my pants back on while he did the same and we continued what we had been doing, the opening bars to 'Teenage Dream' drifting through my iPod dock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so next chapter: Callie's birthday! we find out Blaine's been hiding something and Kurt's near death experience sparks it. <strong>


	13. Baby's First Birthday

**Birthday party time! **

* * *

><p>"Birthday party!" woke me up quickly on Saturday morning. I was suprised to see that it wasn't Blaine yelling, but Finn.<p>

"What the hell, Finn?"

"Birthday party means cake and ice cream, now come on- we have to go downstairs!"

"Finn, wait, I'm naked," I struggled against his brother, who was pulling me out of the bed. He let go of my hand quickly and covered his eyes.

"Eww, why?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "I like sleeping naked, sue me. Now what's so damn important that you have to drag me out of bed at-" I glanced at my clock- "8 in the morning?"

"There's a surprise downstairs. Blaine and Callie have been up forever."

I furrowed my brow but I grabbed my boxer briefs and slipped them on under the blankets and got up, fishing for a shirt and a pair of Blaine's loose jeans. I loved wearing his jeans sometimes because they were comfy. I would definitely change before people arrived, but for now they were ok.

"Come ooooon," Finn whined from the door.

I huffed and followed him down the stairs, seeing that no one was in the living room or kitchen.

"Where is everyone?"

"Backyard, come on!" Finn grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to the back door and he slid it open. I saw Blaine standing off to the side, talking to Carole, but there was something different that I couldn't really place. I tried to figure it out until I reached Blaine. I stopped abruptly when I heard Callie shriek with laughter.

Against the fence at the side was a wooden structure with two swings, a set of monkey bars, a look-out tower and a slide descending from it. I felt Blaine's hand on the small of my back.

"Hey, there..."

I turned on him. "I told you not to buy a swing set," I tried to hide my smile.

"No, you said I couldn't buy one the other day," Blaine twisted my words. I gave him a strained bitch glare.

"Come on, Kurt. It's no problem. I told you I have too much money with nothing to spend it on. Let me have this splurge for her birthday," Blaine smiled. "Besides, she's having a blast. The slide sort of freaked her out at first, but now she loves it."

I looked up at my baby girl, her two front teeth showing as Dad peeked at her through the window of the lookout tower and she giggled before ducking behind the wall. I knew I couldn't be upset that he bought it.

"Blaine...you are impossible to be upset with, you know?" I smiled and he shrugged.

"One of the many perks of being me, Kurt. I'm too charming."

I lunged and tackled him to the ground, earning an 'oomph' followed by his contagious laughter as I tickled his sides.

"Dada! Baine!" Callie laughed as Dad helped her down.

"Go get 'em, baby," Dad urged her on and she fell onto my back.

"That's right, Callie, avenge meeeee!" Blaine feigned a dramatic death.

"You know, you're lucky you're hot because your acting skills are deplorable," I braced myself over him while Callie scrambled onto my back. Her little round face appeared at my shoulder and I turned my head.

"Can I help you?"

"Da!" she squeaked and placed a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Daaaaw," Blaine bit his lower lip and covered his face.

I pulled Callie over my shoulder and rolled over next to Blaine, sitting Callie on my stomach.

"You three...just...cute," Carole laughed.

Callie made grabby hands at Carole and she picked her up and took her back to the swing set. I turned my head to face Blaine, whose eyes were shining from the tears of laughter I had brought about while tickling him.

"My ribs hurt...you hurt me," he pouted.

"You big baby," I rolled my eyes. His pout only grew and his eyes widened. I think I may have even seen his lip trembling.

"God, Blaine, come here," I pulled him to my chest and snuggled him close. "You and your stupid pouty faces and your big eyes and your damn charm-"

"Um...is this supposed to make me feel better?" he said against my chest.

I settled and kissed his forehead. "Yes."

"...Ok," he smiled and burrowed his head further into my chest. "So, you really aren't mad I bought the swing set are you?"

"No, Blaine, I'm not. I just hate that you use your money on us."

"Again," he sighed. "Don't need it, don't want it. You need it, your family needs it and Callie will someday as well. I mean, just because I'm a millionaire doesn't mean I'm stuffy and won't share-"

"Woah, woah, woah," I sat up quickly. "Millionaire!"

"Well, yeah," Blaine sat up, looking unphased by this confession. "Last time I checked it- well, when I transferred it- I was at 3.5 million."

I don't know why this jolted me, but it did.

"You don't mind...do you? I mean I really hope you don't like...find out my number and kill me off or something," he laughed, "but the look on your face is freaking me out a little."

I closed my mouth and shook my head. "I'm sorry...it's just...wow, you really didn't spend your money."

Blaine shrugged. "A little food, clothes, a cellphone and a guitar...that's about all I really needed to keep myself sane. See what I mean, Kurt? Too much to do anything with. So please don't feel hesitant to ask me if you need anything or if Callie or your parents or Finn do. I'm happy to do it."

Finally, after fighting with myself for a moment to just let him do with it what he wishes, I nodded and smiled. "You're just so humble and generous. I love that about you."

Blaine gave a sad smile. "Sometimes, Kurt, when you're alone, you have a lot of time to reevaluate yourself and make yourself the best person you can...I didn't have much interaction with people except the Dalton guys, but I tried to be better than my dad...my dad's greedy and bitter and doesn't seem to see the good in the world...I've fought with myself for so long to be the opposite," Blaine swallowed hard. "I always hoped I could find someone who was the same," he looked up and smiled in my eyes. I returned it. "I wanted someone who was kind and funny and maybe just a liiiitle bit stubborn," he made pinchy fingers and squinted at me. I giggled.

"I guess the stubbornness was to make sure I stayed disciplined and didn't start getting bitter. That's what immediately attracted me to you, Kurt. You were all of that and more. I know this is cheesy and all, but you really are like a missing puzzle piece. I found you and now I'm complete."

I bit my lip and ducked my head. "It was cheesy, but you are cheesy, so I'll let it slide."

"Cheese is my best performance tool," he winked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled, smelling his after shave and grass.

"You're make me feel complete, too," I grinned against his neck. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Now," he sat up. "I believe we have about 6 hours left to make a kick ass cake and set up."

I stood and pulled him up off the ground, watching as he brushed the grass of the back of his pants. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, stop eating the icing," I swatted at his hand. He stilled the mixer as he lifted it to his open mouth, looking at me innocently out of the corner of his eye, then slowly put it back down into the bowl.<p>

"If you eat all of the icing then we won't have any left to put on the cake, goober," I laughed at his fake hurt expression.

"But it's amazing!" he whined. "I still can't believe you made it yourself."

"I was on paternity leave from school for 6 weeks with a baby who slept at every hour but the one I was sleeping in...I had to do something with my time."

Blaine dipped his finger discretely in the side of the bowl as I was talking and I snatched it up and lapped the icing off his finger, looking straight into his eyes as I did so. I could see the blood rushing south just from the way his face slackened. I let his finger go with a soft pop and turned back to decorating my cake.

"You...damn you," he groaned.

"I told you to leave the icing alone," I smirked, not looking up at him. He moaned softly and adjusted his t-shirt to hang over his lap.

"You better do something about that later, mister," he tapped me on the ass and I squeaked. He looked up at me. "What the hell was that?" he gave me an amused look. My face flushed.

"Just surprised me, that's all," I mumbled and turned back quickly, trying to ignore the fact that that one tap made me instantly hard. Blaine sneaked up behind me and I felt his hands slide down over my ass. My breath hitched and I gripped the counter hard.

"What are you doing?" my voice came out shaky.

"Oh, nothing, just trying something," he said thoughtfully, rubbing the palm of his hand over my left cheek then moving it away only to bring it back down in a loud smack.

"Mmm," I bit back a moan and squeezed my eyes shut. Blaine laughed behind me.

"Ok, I think I've figured it out," he backed away and went to take the small cake we made for Callie's own personal destruction out of the oven.

I turned to him, my eyes still burning with lust, and stared open mouthed. "Really! You're just gonna do that?"

"You started it, sweet cheeks," his eyes raked over my ass then he blew a kiss at me before skipping out of the back door. I let out a shaky sigh and shook my head.

"I'll get him."

* * *

><p>The party started with the New Directions arriving pretty much together. Puck and Finn took turns tossing Callie up in the air and catching her, making her shriek and giggle with excitement.<p>

"Noah Puckerman, if you drop my daughter, so help me-" I started ranting before he held a hand up.

"Chill, Papa Hummel, she's good," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, I know how clumsy her uncle is, so at least make sure there's grass beneath her," I smirked. Finn stuck his tongue out at me then. The news about Karofsky got around quickly and I had several offers to hunt him down with a machete, but the police had him held in custody for the time being. The bruises on my neck were scary looking and I kept getting glances from the glee kids or sympathetic pats on the shoulder, but I tried to forget about it. Blaine basically got the same treatment and when it was mentioned, he would have to step inside the house for a moment. I knew he was going to fight back the tears- he always did when it was mentioned by anyone. I introduced them all to Dianne and Landon and immediately, Landon headed for the swing set with Finn and Callie. Blaine stayed close to me most of the time, especially with all the talk about the attack. I made sure to give his hand a reassuring squeeze every once in a while.

Just after the party started, I saw Steve and Claire show up with Joey.

"Kurt! How are you, sweetie?" Claire gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I put Callie's gift inside- Oh, what happened to your neck!" she gasped, tracing her fingers over the bruises.

"Um...it's a long story," I gripped Blaine's hand tightly. "I'd rather not get into it just yet."

Steve was eying Blaine as I spoke. "No, no, it wasn't his fault, sir," I immediately told him. Blaine swallowed hard and let go of my hand.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, Kurt," he said quietly before walking back inside. Steve looked a little worried.

"Kurt? What happened?"

I sighed. "Blaine and I were in the Ikea parking lot and one of my bullies from school attacked us...he tried to strangle me."

Claire gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Kurt."

"I guess when you thought Blaine hurt me, he got upset...he couldn't do anything because they held him down-"

"Oh, god. Let me go apologize," Steve turned and went to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"It's ok...I'll get him. He just gets really worked up about it. Go see Callie."

Steve sighed and nodded. "Wow, where'd the swing set come from?"

I smiled weakly. "Blaine bought it for her."

I only caught a bit of the 'aww' that escaped from Claire's lips before I walked into the house. Blaine wasn't in the kitchen, so I walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Blaine, sweetie, he didn't know-"

"I'm sorry, ok? I just...I can't stop feeling like it is my fault."

I knelt down in front of him and pulled his hands away from his face, seeing the tears and hurt in his eyes. "It's not your fault, Blaine. You couldn't do anything."

"I know...I was just so dizzy from when he hit me. I could have gotten away if I wasn't so dizzy-"

"Blaine, stop," I pulled him in for a hug. "What have we talked about? It's done. I'm ok, you're ok. We can't live on it."

"I don't know what I would have done, Kurt..." he sniffed into my neck. "I'm sorry I keep freaking out, but I go to sleep sometimes and I dream about it and sometimes you don't come back-"

I squeezed him tighter, letting him feel that I was alive and I was going to be for a long time. "I know, baby...It's ok. I love you and I plan on being around for a very long time."

He nodded into my shoulder and sat up, wiping his eyes and sniffling. "Sorry, baby. Go back outside, I'll be there in a second."

"I'm gonna make sure you're ok."

"It's Callie's birthday, Kurt," he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'll be ok, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a second."

I sighed and nodded, standing and pulling him up with me before wrapping my arms around his waist. I kissed him softly then leaned my forehead against his.

"I'm right here, Blaine, and I always will be. Don't worry anymore, ok?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Thanks."

I smiled and let him go to the bathroom and I walked back outside, wiping my own tears out of my eyes.

"Is he ok? We didn't mean to cause any trouble-" Claire started.

"No, it's no trouble...he had to watch and I think he's still just shaken up about it. I stopped breathing for a minute and he just thought..."

I trailed off. I felt the pain in my chest return. I never actually thought about leaving Blaine...I thought about dying and leaving everyone behind, but not specifically Blaine. I shook my head and sniffed.

"It's ok now, though. I'm here and I'm ok."

Claire nodded and patted my cheek. "He's a good boy, Kurt. I can see that he really cares about you."

I smiled. "He does."

A few moments later, Blaine came back, looking marginally happier than he did before. It was a little unnerving how quickly his attitude changed. Not only his attitude, but his outfit as well. He was now wearing a three-quarter length green cardigan with a gray t-shirt instead of the v-neck t-shirt he was wearing before.

"Haven't started without me, have you?" he asked, taking my hand.

"N-no, it's ok. Why'd you change?"

"The other shirt had cake icing on it. You didn't notice?" he asked.

I thought about it and I hadn't, but he seemed sincere. "Oh, ok. Come on, then, let's go age this baby."

He laughed and squeezed my hand as we walked toward the tables set up at the side of the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the Sadie Hawkins story has been butchered to death with speculation about what REALLY happened and I'm crossing my fingers that it's looked into a little more in Blaine's story line this season, but yeah... it has to do with why Blaine's acting so strange at the end of this chapter...<strong>


	14. Saving You, Saving Me

**Blaine isn't bulletproof and the 'mask' he mentioned before finally shatters. **

* * *

><p>After the last guest left, Dad and I fell down on the couch, exhausted.<p>

"God, who knew that a birthday party was so draining," I groaned and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, no kidding. Where are we gonna put all these toys?"

"We have a nursery now, Dad, remember?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah," he yawned and watched Carol and Blaine as they sat on the floor and worked all of the toys out of their boxes. Callie sat between them, taking toys as they were removed and giggling when they made a noise or chucking them at Finn, who was lying on his stomach on the floor.

"You can go on up to bed if you want, baby," Blaine said, tearing away at the zip tie on the back of an Elmo doll. "I think I'm up for a while."

"You and your obsession with cake," I shook my head and stood up. I saw his shoulders tense a little, no smile crossing his face.

"Actually, I'll stay up, too," I sat down and pulled Callie into my lap. Dad said his goodnights and headed upstairs and Finn followed just after. I finally got Callie to calm down enough to lay down in the crib and went back downstairs to find Blaine alone, sitting on the couch with the TV on.

"Blaine? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," he scooted over on the couch and I sat. He put his arm around my shoulder and I saw him wince and take the weight up a little.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting differently since we talked at the party...you changed tops, you seemed really relieved only minutes after crying in my arms...and that," I pushed my shoulder up and he grimaced again. "What's wrong?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Kurt-"

I pulled his arm away from my shoulder.

"Kurt don't-"

I pulled up his sleeve and saw a plain white bandage right under the bend of his elbow, the center stained a slight brown.

"Blaine, what happened?"

He pulled his arm out of my grasp and moved to stand up.

"Blaine, stop," I grabbed his uninjured arm and pulled him back. I saw his eyes start to swim with tears.

"Baby...did you do that?"

He sighed shakily. "Yeah."

I felt my heart ache. "Why?"

He squeezed his eyes shut then moved to turn on the light in the living room. Slowly, he removed his cardigan and the shirt underneath and I looked closely at his torso.

Cuts. I had never them noticed before. They littered his chest and sides in the form of pinkish scars. I studied his upper arms closely and saw that they were there too.

"Blaine..." I sighed and backed away.

"I started when I was eleven...I'm sorry, Kurt, I thought I was over it, but today...I'm so sorry," he dropped his head.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" I sat down on the couch, covering my face.

"I thought I was doing something wrong when I started...I couldn't make my parents happy or anyone else, for that matter, so I just...I started hurting myself."

My chest was throbbing at his confession. I knew he was lonely before, but not this lonely...this depressed.

"How did I not notice?" I asked myself aloud.

"I wouldn't let you notice," he slipped his shirt back on. "I haven't done it since I met you, Kurt, and I hoped that I would never want to again, but it seems like when I screw up, I can't help it."

"What did you screw up, Blaine?" I stood up off the couch and shouted. "Nothing! You did nothing wrong!"

"But I feel like I did."

"What could you have done to stop him! You couldn't have!"

"I don't know, ok?" he screamed. I jumped a little at the edge in his voice. "I don't know! I just feel so freaked out because I was right there! I was right there and I couldn't even help you! I felt helpless, Kurt!"

I watched him begin to pace slowly, his eyes squeezing shut and his hands shaking. "If you would have died, I would have been sitting there staring at you dead on the ground and you wouldn't be there to tell me it was ok."

"But I am now," I walked up and stopped him, gripping his upper arms to hold him still. "Blaine, just please tell me what's really going on. You're having a panic attack right now."

"I've had panic attacks, Kurt, you would know if I was," he scoffed, pulling out of my grip and leaning against the wall, breathing deeply.

"Come on, let's just go upstairs to my room. It sounds like you have a lot to talk about."

He didn't move at first. Finally he relaxed his breathing and walked up the stairs, me following close behind. We entered the bedroom and shut the door.

"Now, talk to me. Have you been feeling this way for a long time?"

Blaine lay back against the pillows on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah."

"Come on, Blaine, this is killing me seeing you so upset. You're never upset."

"All part of the mask, Kurt," Blaine shook his head and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest.

"Lose the mask and be you. I feel like I don't know you at all."

Blaine sighed. "Fine...when I was 14 I had a friend named Andy. He was the only other gay guy at my school and there was this dance- Sadie Hawkins or something," he shook his head. "Anyway, we decided we'd go together. I knew it was a bad idea, but he kept saying we were just friends and it would be fine...his dad was on his way to pick us up and these three guys cornered us outside next to the gym..."

Blaine bit his lip. I knew this wasn't ending well.

"One of them grabbed me and held me against the wall while they beat Andy with pipes," Blaine let out a choked noise. "H-he wasn't moving when they finally stopped. I tried to get away the whole time, but I just couldn't...I couldn't move I was so scared. All I could do was recite The Lord's Prayer over and over in my head."

This was why he was so scared. This is why he felt helpless. I had a feeling I knew the end of the story, but I didn't want to imagine Blaine being apart of that.

"W-was he ok?"

Blaine lay his forehead on his knees and shook his head. My heart broke for him.

"That's why I've been driving myself crazy over this, Kurt...it almost happened again and I don't think I could live with myself if it did," Blaine's shoulders shook and I moved beside him to wrap my arms around him, shushing in his ear while fighting back my own tears.

"There was nothing you could do, Blaine. It's not something you should beat yourself up over and you know that."

"I guess I felt like if wasn't so weak I could have."

"You're not weak, Blaine Anderson. If you were weak, you would have taken those sleeping pills. You would have completely given up on yourself. You didn't, baby, and I think you're one of the strongest people I know."

He sobbed and gripped my arm tightly, holding on to me like I was a life raft- maybe I was. He had said it once before that I saved him...

"I love you, Blaine. Don't give up on me."

He nodded into my forearm and sat up to hug me, his body trembling against mine.

"Don't ever hurt yourself again because you think your weak or not good enough. You come talk to me or to Dad or Carole. You forget that you aren't alone anymore."

"I've never forgotten. You remind me every day."

I smiled a watery smile against his neck and kissed it, feeling him shiver a little. I couldn't bring myself to stop and I kissed up to the sensitive spot under his ear, my breath heating the skin.

"Kurt," he sighed and gripped the back of my shirt desperately. I felt my body react as I pulled him in for a heated kiss, our tongues as desperate as we were. I felt him run his hands up my back and over my shoulders to cup my face, holding me there and savoring every bit of the passion and love I was projecting to him.

He broke away slowly and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

I nodded and kissed him again, slower and sweeter. "Just promise me you won't hide it anymore."

"Never," he sighed and kissed me on the cheek, the brow, the nose. "I swear. I just..."

"What?"

"I need you...please," he returned to my lips, slipping his tongue inside and sliding it over the back of my teeth. I melted and lay him back on the bed, fisting the front of his shirt. I pulled away and placed a finger to his lips, quieting his moans and gasps.

"Let me take care of you, baby," I sighed against it. He blinked his eyes of tears and nodded. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and kissed him softly, calming him as best I could before moving slowly down his jaw, taking time to kiss every inch of warm skin I could before sitting him up and pulling off his shirt.

Suddenly, the scars were more visible to me. In the light of the moon, each one was visible, shining slightly. He closed his eyes and turned his head, looking ashamed of himself, but I leaned down and kissed each one- the one above his right nipple, the one below his chest, the line along his sides- each and every one got attention as I gently squeezed his hip.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said almost too quietly, but I heard him.

"Don't be. You're still beautiful to me, Blaine," I slid down his legs and pulled the waist of his jeans down enough to place kisses up the V in his hip, making his breath stutter. I planned on worshiping his body to its fullest extent. I gave attention to the other side as well, moving back up and mapping out each scar and learning their whereabouts. I reached his collar bone and rested my hips against his, sliding them together.

"Ungh, Kurt," he arched his back, gripping at the sheets at his sides. I pulled one of his hands up and kissed his palm before standing to take my shirt and jeans off, his eyes watching in fascination.

"You're so gorgeous, baby," he panted. "Flawless."

I smiled and slipped my boxers off before crawling back on top of him. "So are you."

I saw the hint of denial in his eyes only momentarily before I cupped him through his jeans and his eyes rolled back and his hips rolled forward into my hand.

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off with his underwear and continued my work of seeking out his scars, which lined the inside of his thigh down to his knees. My heart throbbed painfully at the thought of him sitting alone in his room, blade in hand and marring his skin, punishing himself for things he didn't do or that he couldn't help. I shook the thought away and moved back up his body and locked our hips together again, our naked erections meeting and causing amazing friction.

His hand cupped my cheek, his fingers tangling in my hair as he let out a high, soft moan. I was moving as slowly as I could to make him feel it- everything from the slide of our erections to the closeness of our bodies. I could feel myself bleeding love onto this boy who desperately needed. I leaned down and captured his mouth with mine, each of us swallowing the moans and whines of the other. Blaine took my hand where it was rested beside his head and locked our fingers together, gripping onto it tightly as he turned his head and let out a whimper. I picked up my speed a little bit, feeling myself reaching my breaking point.

"Look at me, baby," I groaned against his neck. He turned his head back and our eyes met. In that moment, I had never felt so connected to him in our entire relationship. His eyes were dark, lidded, and burning. I came hard from just that look alone, my hips shuddering against his and he gripped my hand tightly and let go as well, his chest arching up into mine and his free hand moving to grip at my back, forcing me to him. I wouldn't have moved anyway. There was no where else in the world I would have wanted to be. He pulled me down to face him, our legs twined together and breaths heavy.

"God, Kurt...I love you so much...thank you."

I gave him a lazy smile. "You don't have to thank me, baby. I love you, too."

Blaine kissed my lips softly before burying his head into my chest. "We have to clean up don't we?"

"I'm not sleeping with you sticking to me all night, no offense," I laughed, kissing his curls.

"Crap...that means we've gotta get up," he sighed sleepily into my chest.

"Fine, you lazy bum, I'll go get a wash cloth," I got up and tiptoed to the bathroom, praying Finn didn't need to pee as I rummaged through the towel cabinet naked and covered in cum. I laughed a little when I thought of what he may do, but then I remembered that would be terrifying. I closed to door to my room after I found one and turned to see Blaine laying on his back, fast asleep. I couldn't help but gasp. He had one hand resting over his stomach and another was up by his face. It looked almost as if he was placed that way, like someone was about to paint a masterpiece and he was the model. I carefully moved his hand and wiped off his stomach and groin, trying not to wake him. After I cleaned off, I tossed it into my hamper and lifted his legs, pulling the blankets out and over him before sliding in myself. I thought about the other day, when Blaine watched me sleep, and found out why he did it. Blaine's face was relaxed, his mind eased. I smiled and carded his curls around his ear carefully for a moment before I pulled his arm around me and rested my head on his chest, feeling his heart beating at a slow, easy rhythm against my ear. His arm tightened around me, but he didn't wake. I kissed his neck gently before closing my eyes and letting myself go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This won't be the end of Blaine's problem and more problems will arise with Callie as well.<strong>


	15. The C Word

**I cried writing this. I don't know what compelled me to go this direction, but I did and I hope you don't all kill me. Don't fear...things will get better. **

* * *

><p>There was one week of summer left. One week left of lying in the backyard on a blanket with my daughter and my boyfriend and playing I Spy and teaching her colors and words. Callie was a very fast learner. I had never known a 1.2 year old to speak as well as she did, but she sat and learned to make semi-full sentences and to use every consonant in a word. 'Baine' was now 'Blainey'. I had taught her that when Blaine wasn't paying attention and he glared at me the first time, but as he started hearing her say it and giggle, he grew to be ok with it.<p>

Callie never got sick. Since she came home from the hospital, she had only had one minor cold. When she started to grow tired after only playing for a few minutes, I didn't think much of it. When she started saying her getting sporadic fevers, I just thought it was something that would go away. When she got bruises from God only knows what that didn't seem to fade, he hoped it was because she was like him a bruised easily. She started to push away her food at dinner, which was very strange considering she was a competitor with Finn for most gluttonous in the house.

I guess it was the week before my senior year when I was washing dishes and I heard a frantic cry. One that changed me forever.

"KURT! HELP!"

I dropped my plate at the sound of Blaine's cry. I threw open the back door and he was kneeling on the ground, holding Callie in his arms with his eyes filling with tears. She was limp.

"Kurt, she was playing and then she said her head was hurting, so we were about to come inside, but she threw up by the slide then passed out! Oh my god, Kurt, what do we do?" He was hysterical. I couldn't give him with an answer because my lungs were void of air. I cupped her tiny face in my hands and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"Callie, sweetie, please wake up!" I leaned down to listen to see if she was breathing. I almost sobbed with relief when I felt her breath against my ear.

"Baby, please," I cried and rested my forehead against hers. I couldn't think straight- my body wouldn't move, but Blaine was still trying to talk to me.

"Kurt, we need to get her to the hospital. Kurt, come on!" he finally shook my shoulder and I snapped out of it, taking her into my arms and letting him run ahead and get the car ready. I held her close to my chest, willing her to wake- to give me some sign that it wasn't serious- but she stayed still and silent in my arms. Finally, I ran inside and out into the garage, where Blaine had the back door open.

"Just drive, Blaine, I'm holding her," I climbed into the back, next to her seat.

"She'll be ok, baby. We'll figure this out and she'll be fine, ok?" he hugged me tight. I wanted to believe him, but your optimism is a little distorted when your one year old is motionless in your arms. He hopped in and drove quickly down the road, calling Dad and Carole in the mean time. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening. She had been fine when I went inside, giving me a kiss on the cheek and saying 'Luh you, Daddy!' before running over to Blaine and joining him by the swings. I didn't even notice we had arrived at the hospital until my door flew open and Blaine was resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, baby," he blinked back tears when he looked back down at her. I tried to avert my gaze- she was so pale. Her lips were pale. Her eyes had taken on a dark tint beneath them.

They whisked her away a soon as we ran in and they saw her. As she disappeared down the hall, I buried my head into Blaine's shoulder, letting go of the painful sob I had held in in the car.

"Ssh, baby, it's ok," he soothed me, rubbing circles on my back. I could tell he was trying to stay strong. I hoped it was nothing. Maybe she just got too hot or the pushing away of her food finally caught up to her and she would just need IV drips. I don't really know how long I stood there and cried against Blaine's chest, but somehow, he moved me to one of the chairs and sat us down. After a while, I heard Dad and Carole come on, full of questions I couldn't answer. Blaine gave them the run down and we sat. Waiting for what, we didn't know.

"Mr. Hummel?"

I turned to see a young doctor, looking a little worried. "Y-yes?"

"I've come to tell you that Callie is on IVs for now, but I think we need to run a few tests. I'd also like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Tests?"

"Some blood tests...maybe some x-rays or an MRI."

I remembered those words... MRI, tests...no, not my baby. She was only a baby...

"Um, ok...the questions?"

"Yes," he took his clipboard and pen. "Has there been anything off about Callie lately? Changes in attitude or habits?"

"Just this morning," Blaine said, "just before she passed out, she said her head was hurting, which was weird. She never gets sick."

"Are you a family friend?" the doctor- Dr. Bradley by his name tag- asked Blaine.

"I'm her father's boyfriend, sir. I was watching her while Kurt cleaned the house."

Anticipating a glare or a look of disgust, I looked up at Dr. Bradley, but there was none- he simply wrote down what Blaine was saying and cleared his throat.

"Anything else?"

"She threw up as well," Blaine added. "She never even complained about feeling sick."

Dr. Bradley's face took on another worried look as he wrote that down as well. "Changes in appetite?"

"Definitely," Carole said. "Usually, she's a very good eater, but lately, she just pushes it away."

"She's never been sick before," Dad shook his head, wringing his hands. "She's always been a healthy kid."

Dr. Bradley wrote down more things before putting his pen down. "From what I gather, this could be serious. I don't want to alarm you before we're sure, but this sudden change is alarming. We're going to draw some blood and take her in for x-rays and schedule an MRI as soon as we can. If this is what I'm thinking, we need to find it early."

My hand tightened in Blaine's and I dropped my head into my free hand, trying to pretend that it wasn't happening. There was nothing wrong. There couldn't be.

"If you'd like to see her, she's just down the hall. It will only be for a few minutes, but I'm sure you're worried," Dr. Bradley stood up, the rest of us following him and making our way down the hall. Dad opened the door and walked in, pausing briefly at the sight of my poor baby girl in the bed. Callie looked so small in that big bed, her arms connected to drips by tubes and needles. I didn't go in right away, turning around and fighting the nauseous feeling in my gut.

"We don't have long, baby," Blaine stroked my hair. "Come on."

I finally walked it and moved toward her, my legs barely carrying me. I dropped into the chair next to her and lifted her little fingers in my large hand. My heart was breaking every second she lay there, eyes closed and breaths a little more shallow than they were before. I brought her little hand up and held it to my cheek, closing my eyes and just feeling her there. Blaine knelt next to me and rested his head on my shoulder, his tears seeping through the fabric of my t-shirt. I brought his hand up and placed it in my hand with hers and he choked. He loved this little girl almost as much as I did and had done so much for her, almost like a father. We didn't say anything, settling for just being there with her and hearing the beeps of her monitor.

When we finally had to leave, it took everything in me to finally let go of her hand. Blaine led me out of the room and wrapped me in his arms, both of us fighting the urge to break.

"This will be ok, Kurt. They're gonna find out what's wrong and fix it. She's tough."

I nodded and gripped him tightly. Dad and Carole joined us, holding us both and letting their own tears fall. I didn't want to think of the possibilities, but in the back of my mind, one word was screaming to be heard and it was stabbing at my insides.

* * *

><p>Callie was in the hospital for three days before we found out anything about the blood tests and x-rays. The elation of seeing my baby wake up and hearing her laugh and talk again wore off quickly as the distraught doctor led us into his office and sat us down. I had Blaine with me, not wanting Dad and Carole to miss work when I could just tell them when I got home. That word in the back of my mind kept me awake at night, stole my appetite, withdrew me from everything else but my sweet daughter. Blaine sat next to me, his hand clasping mine tightly. He hadn't been much better, opting to allow me to sit and think when he knew that was all I wanted to do and didn't force me to talk about it. In a certain way it was comforting, but nothing was going to prepare me for what I kept returning to in my mind.<p>

Dr. Bradley finished situating the results on his desk and sighed.

"There's never an easy way to do this, Mr. Hummel, so I'm afraid I'll just have to be frank," he swallowed and pulled out the lab results in the folder that bore Callie's name. "We've found a frighteningly high number of white cells in her blood, so we did a biopsy...it confirmed my theories."

My heart stopped. As I said before- nothing could prepare me. Even after days and days of telling myself that there could be other options and only coming back to that one, it still made my blood freeze in my veins.

"W-what does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"Callie has been formally diagnosed with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. It's cancer of the blood."

I stood up and left the room, unable to hear anything more. That damned word- cancer. It took my mother as well. I ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, tears burning my eyes and my heart ripping apart at the seams. Blaine called for me as he ran in after me and I fell back against the wall, burying my head in my hands and letting go. I couldn't be strong anymore- my baby had cancer.

Blaine grabbed me up and rocked me, whispering assurances into my ear with a broken, shaky voice.

"My baby, Blaine-"

"I know, sweetie, I know."

"She's so small! Her body won't handle it!"

"They're gonna fix her, Kurt," he held me tighter. "They have to."

Dr. Bradley came in and found us on the floor. He knelt down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to give you a little reassurance, here, Kurt. We found it at a very good time. The odds are in our favor of getting rid of it. It's not an uncommon cancer and it's been easily treated in the past. You have to be strong for her, Kurt. She has no idea what's going on and she's going to be very scared. I can set you up with a councilor if you need."

"No," I shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I've dealt with cancer patients before, sir. My father, too. I just don't know if I can do this-"

"You can, Kurt. I'm gonna help you and so are your parents and Finn and everyone else," Blaine rested his chin on my head. "You aren't gonna be alone in this."

Dr. Bradley gave us a small smile. "She's got a great support system, Kurt. I promise to do everything I can for her. She's gonna be transported to Dayton Children's Hospital. It's the closest we have and they're very good."

I finally nodded and relaxed in Blaine's arms, closing my eyes and trying not to fall apart again.

"There's a bit more to discuss, but I'll give you some time if you'd like."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine nodded and the doctor walked slowly out of the bathroom. I'm not sure how long it was before we finally decided to get up. The room was silent except for our occasional sniffles or Blaine reassuring me that it would all be ok. I wanted to believe it. I knew if I did, I could be stronger for her, but at the time, it was hard enough to believe she had cancer, let alone that anything would be ok. I decided to go talk to the doctor alone while Blaine went and called Dad and Carole. At the doctor's door, he stopped me and took my face into his hands, resting his forehead on mine.

"Don't give up on her, baby. Even when things get bad, we can't give up. I love you and I love her and I want you to know that I'll do anything to make sure you keep your head up, ok?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. He kissed my forehead and hugged me close before letting me go and walking back out to the waiting room. I sighed before I turned the handle, ready to hear the gruesome details of treatment.

* * *

><p>"She has to have chemotherapy," I announced later that evening at home, clutching a cup of coffee as I finished telling the New Directions, who showed shortly after Blaine and I did after a frantic call from Finn. They all sat in shock and sorrow. After spending so much time with Callie at after school glee rehearsals, they had become almost aunts and uncles to the little girl. Brittany buried her head in Santana's neck and sniffled.<p>

"What can we do for you, Kurt?" Rachel asked, wiping a tear from her cheek. I couldn't cry anymore. I felt like everything had been drained from me.

"I don't know...I can't even think straight right now," I said and put my coffee down, folding my hands together. "They think they've caught it early enough to get rid of it, but right now all I can think about is her being alone in that hospital."

"Burt's with her now," Finn told them. "She's not alone."

I sighed and dropped my head, my eyes falling closed. I felt the burn of the day's worth of tears I had cried and the pain that seemed to take up residence in my chest. Blaine rubbed my back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"We should have a benefit," Rachel finally broke the silence. "For Callie. I'm sure Principal Figgins would agree to it."

"That would be really nice, Rachel," Blaine agreed. "What do you think, Kurt?"

I stood up and ran my hands through my hair. "I think I just wanna be alone for a while. I'm sorry, guys."

I turned and walked up the stairs without looking back at them, knowing they were all giving me tearful gazes, and stopped at Callie's nursery. I was so happy when we finally got it put together and saw her face light up at the new things she had. Her crib was in the far corner with her 'Rainbow Connection' mobile still hanging up over the head of it. She had two dressers on either side of the room and the walls were covered in photos of her family and of her. I walked up to one we had made of her standing beside a bench, her little hand resting on top of it. I remember it taking forever to get her to stop dancing around long enough to get the picture and I may have laughed a bit at the memory. Her soft brown hair and blue eyes were striking against the backdrop and made the headband she was wearing stand out- it was lime green to match her white dress with lime green and pink polka dots and shoes that took me about five minutes just to get on to her.

I felt the tears trying to come, but they just wouldn't. It felt like there was air being pumped into my chest with no way of escaping. I took the picture down and walked back to my room, shutting the door and placing it on my night stand. I knew there was nothing I could have done to prevent it, but just wished I could somehow take it away from her- save her the pain and fright that came with treatment. Sleeping wasn't an option, so I sat down on my window seat and stared at that picture for a long time, remembering all the memories I had of her stored in my mind. Thankfully, I didn't seem to have any bad ones, save for the day at Ikea when we were attacked. Even the nights that I was up for hours on end feeding her and rocking her to sleep were wonderful. I got to learn every aspect of her in those times, often opening her pajamas and searching out every freckle, birthmark and crease, comparing them to myself and to Jess.

The thought of Jess stirred another emotion entirely in me. Jess wouldn't know that her baby was sick and wouldn't be here to take care of her or comfort her like I knew she would have. I knew I wasn't alone, but for a fleeting moment, I felt it.

Blaine came in a couple of hours later, looking exhausted and broken. He sat on the edge of the bed, giving me my space, but I couldn't do it anymore.

Standing up, I made my way over and sat next to him, letting him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me up to the pillows to cradle me to his chest. If it weren't for Blaine, I had no clue how I would make it. I could tell it was wearing on him as well. He finally had someone to take care of- to give the ungodly amount of love he had in his heart to- and she now felt pain and fear. I occasionally heard him sniffle, but other than that, we both lay awake, simply being with each other. There was nothing else to do. All we had was time and courage.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just destroyed your hearts, but like I said, things will look up. I usually use experiences of my daily life to add to my stories and there's a family here in my home town who's three-year-old was just diagnosed with leukemia. If you pray, keep her in your prayers. If not, pass her name on and ask your friends. She's a sweet little girl and she was in my niece's dance class.<br>**


	16. Moving Out

**A warm fluffy chapter to take a liiiiiiitle break from the angst...but the next few chapters after this are going to be pretty intense. This one is short so I'll be updating again with it.**

* * *

><p>I didn't go back to school. It was a quick decision to make, but I made it without thinking twice. Even if she did fully recover, the next year of my life was going to be for her and I looked into getting my GED. Blaine begrudgingly went back after I talked him into it. It would be pointless for one of us not to go back since there was nothing really to be done but wait. The doctors started working on how to treat her since she was so young.I remembered how sick it made my mother and hoped they would find a way to spare Callie at least a fraction of the misery Mom faced. Two weeks into the school year, I dropped Blaine and Finn off at school before heading to Dayton. I spent my days there and quit my jobs after Blaine and I argued about it a little. He offered to help my dad pay bills and whatever insurance didn't cover for Callie's hospitalization. After an hour of driving in silence, I arrived at the children's hospital.<p>

It was a cute place. All around the hospital, there were smiling animals or small play areas and the children there were very kind and optimistic. There was a little girl in Callie's room with her who had bone cancer and her parents each worked two jobs to afford her hospital bills so she was usually alone. Her leg had to be amputated, but the cancer had spread up into her pelvis. It was sad to think that they only gave this sweet little girl three more years to live, but she was happy and smiling at every opportunity.

"Hi, Layla," I smiled, peaking my head into their room and seeing the small bald girl smiling up at me with her two front teeth missing. She was six years old but wise beyond her years, reminding me of Eloise from the cartoons.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel! Callie's with the doctor right now, but I think she'll be back in a minute," she moved her coloring book over so I could sit with her. "She seems ok today."

I smiled. I could always depend on Layla to keep tabs on Callie. She seemed to become like a big sister since Callie got there two weeks before and when Callie was alert, she really seemed to love Layla, too.

"How are you today?" I asked.

"I'm ok. Just really tired and kinda hungry. The food here is weird," she wrinkled her nose.

"Tell you what- if they let me, I'll run out and get you a Happy Meal while Callie's in treatment this afternoon. But," I held my finger to my lips. "Don't tell Callie. She can't have it right now."

Layla mimicked me and put her finger to her lips, stifling a giggle. I couldn't help but feel happy around this little girl. In the face of death, she stood strong and playful. Her parents were kind people, but they stayed exhausted, often opting to fall asleep in one of the chairs in the room.

"Will you help me color this? My arm keeps getting tired," she turned the book half way and I leaned down on my elbow to give her a smile and pick up the red crayon to color a rose. We colored and chatted about nothing for a little while before they brought Callie back in. She still had her hair but the effects of what little treatment they had done already were showing on her. She wasn't a fat baby, just a little chunky, as Blaine kept reminding me. Now, however, she was visibly skinnier with a thinner face, her eyes seeming wider.

"Daddy!" she squeaked and made grabby hands. I used the hand sanitizer quickly and slipped on the hospital mask I was supposed to wear when I would be in close proximity of her. Her body was shot of immunity and a cold could be a major setback. I picked her up and she squeezed my neck as hard as she could.

"Daddy, I colah!"

"You color with Layla?" I asked.

"She's actually not that bad," Layla smirked and showed me one she did- there was nothing but green crayon used and it was mostly just scribbles.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart," I gushed and kissed Callie's cheek.

"Show Blainey," she patted the book.

"Should I take it to him? I know he'll love it."

Callie nodded and pushed the book toward me further. I laughed and carefully tore the page out, handing the book back to Layla. "Hope it's ok."

"It's cool. Who's Blainey?" Layla asked, tilting her head.

"Blaine. He's...well," I had never had to explain my boyfriend to a six year old before. What if she freaks out?

"Is he your best friend?" Layla asked. "Callie's my best friend. Is he like that?"

"Yes, he's my best friend...the best friend I've ever had," I smiled. "He really loves Callie and he helps me take care of her."

"Where's Callie's Mommy?"

"Callie's Mommy died a few months ago."

Layla looked sad. "Oh. Is Blaine like her Mommy now?"

I laughed. "Um...I guess."

"So that means you and Blaine are married."

My eyebrows shot up. "No, we're not married...but we are together."

Layla quirked an eyebrow. "Like...boyfriend and boyfriend!"

I nodded.

"Neat. I wanna see Blaine," she bounced as much as she could on the bed. "Is he really nice like you?"

I smiled. "He's the nicest person I know."

"So, since you and Blaine are boyfriend and boyfriend, do you like kiss him and stuff?" she wrinkled her nose.

"I don't have to tell you that," I laughed. "Besides, how do you know about kissing?"

"I don't have to tell you that," she smiled widely and started playing with Callie's toes, making Callie giggle and shout 'Stop!' at the top of her little lungs.

I watched the two little girls interact, seeing the tiredness in Layla's eyes barely covered by the smile that dimly lit them.

* * *

><p>After depositing the chicken nugget happy meal in Layla's room, I went to say goodbye to Callie. It was always hard and she always cried when I had to leave, as did I, but she was in safe hands and I couldn't stay at the hospital all the time because it wasn't good for her. I got back to Lima just in time to pick up Finn and Blaine from school.<p>

"Hey there, beautiful," Blaine got in and kissed my cheek. "How was the small thing?"

"Full of energy, actually. We played with Layla for a while before she went to treatment. Oh, and she wanted me to show you this," I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out the picture of the princess Callie colored green.

"Oh, that's adorable," Blaine smiled.

"It looks like the Hulk," Finn tilted his head.

"You've gotta humor her, Finn, she's just a baby," I laughed. "I have a strange feeling she'll take after Jess in artistic skill- the poor girl couldn't draw a straight line with a ruler."

"We'll give it a few years before we start insulting her creativity," Blaine swatted at my arm. "So, how's Layla?"

"I'm a little worried about her. She was happy as always, but she looked so tired. They said she only had three years about a year ago, but it seems to be moving a little quicker than they thought," I said sadly. "She really wants to meet you now. I kind of told her we were boyfriends."

Blaine smiled and laughed. "How did she take that?"

"She thought it was 'neat'."

Blaine laughed. "I'll take the day off tomorrow and come with you. I haven't seen the munchkin since the weekend anyway."

We pulled into the driveway and went in to see Dianne standing outside the laundry room with a basket. She wanted to help us out after Callie got sick and offered to do housework for us while everyone was gone during the day. I fought her tooth and nail, but the woman was determined. I guess saving my life wasn't enough.

"Hi, boys. There's cookies on the stove-"

She didn't finish before Finn and Blaine were dropping their bags by the stairs and jetting to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and mumbled 'boys' before walking over and picking up a basket to take into the living room to fold clothes. Blaine walked in a few minutes later with two cookies in hand and one in his mouth, holding one out for me to take.

"Coohie?" he said around the one in his mouth. I leaned forward and bit the end off of the one in his mouth.

"Heyh!"

"I'm good. You can have the rest of them," I smiled and returned to folding. He finished all three cookies then started helping fold.

"I was thinking about something today," he said.

"Damnit, I told you to stop doing that," I joked. He glared at me.

"Seriously. We're both 18 now."

I nodded. "Good so far."

"And this house isn't really made for six people," he seemed to be approaching something worth discussing. I put down the towel I was folding and looked at him.

"I was thinking maybe...we could find a place here in town."

My eyebrows raised. "You wanna move out?"

"I'll still help your parents when they need it and we have enough to take care of Callie's bills in my savings. I don't know, I thought it would just make things easier on Burt and Carole."

He wanted to get a house with me. The thought excited me and freaked me out all at the same time.

"Kurt? I'm sorry, it was stupid-"

"No, it's not," I took the towel he was folding out of his hands and took them. "It would really help my parents out...it's just a big step...I mean for you and me."

Blaine smiled. "I know. It doesn't have to be anything huge, just enough for you, me and Callie. I've spoken to your dad and Carol about it and they're all for it if I can take care of you and I can...I want to."

I smiled and bit my lip, thinking hard about it- there wasn't any reason not to other than us not being married, but it would come in time. Blaine hadn't even put a dent in the savings he had and Blaine was planning on going to college and find a job, so we wouldn't be living off savings forever.

"Blaine, I'd be happy to find a place with you."

He smiled brightly and wrapped me up in a strong hug. "Thanks, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too. So, when can we start looking?"

"Whenever you want, baby. I know you've been very preoccupied lately, but I was hoping to get out soon. Between me and Finn, we're depleating your parent's food supply too often to be healthy."

I laughed and kissed him. "Great! I think we have a newspaper from this week!"

I hopped up and went into the kitchen to grab the paper, hearing Blaine laughing about me being 'overzealous' but I couldn't care less about that- we were getting our own place. We would be a little family.


	17. A Benefit Concert

**This chapter was sad, but there are moments. The next chapter will raise a LOT of questions and things aren't all well with our happy couple.**

* * *

><p>We pulled up at Dayton Children's the next morning listening to "Pumped Up Kicks" and singing loudly. I was a bit worn out from the night before when Blaine and I 'celebrated' our newfound two-bedroom, two bathroom home two miles in between McKinley and my Dad's house, but I was in good spirits. We walked down the hall to Callie's room and opened to door to find an unfamiliar little boy in Layla's bed. Layla's flowers that she got from her father were gone and so were the pictures and drawings that were usually attached to the cork board across from her bed. Callie shrieked when she saw Blaine and he went over to get her after sanitizing and placing on the horrible cloth mask.<p>

"Excuse me," I stopped a nurse who was passing by the door. "Has Layla Santiago moved rooms?"

The nurse looked sad. "I'm sorry, sir. Layla died suddenly last night. Sudden cardiac arrest. Were you family?"

"N-no, just a friend," I said, shocked beyond belief.

"I'm very sorry. She was falling hard for a while now."

I swallowed and nodded before turning back into the room, Blaine seeing the hurt expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Layla...she died last night."

"God, Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine set Callie back on her bed and removed his mask momentarily. "What happened?"

"Cardiac arrest...I had a feeling she was not doing well," I felt a tug at my heart- I could only imagine what her parents were going through at that moment. They worshiped that little girl and were here more often even that I was. Looking at Callie as she picked at the sheet on her bed, I tried to imagine what I would do if it was her, but I couldn't. I bit back tears and leaned my head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know she meant a lot to you."

I nodded and sniffed. "She still had two more years. Apparently it was quick, though. Maybe she didn't suffer too badly."

"I hope she didn't. That's so sad."

"Daddy! Hol' me!" Callie broke my thoughts by reaching out to me. I smiled and wiped my eyes.

"As long as it's not her, I think I'll be ok."

* * *

><p>We saw Layla's mother and father as we were walking out of the hospital. They were speaking with a doctor looking distraught.<p>

"Those are Layla's parents. Is it ok if I go talk to them?" I asked Blaine.

"Of course, sweetie," Blaine smiled sadly and I led him toward the couple. Layla's father was Filipino and her mother was Vietnamese and both were a little rough on their English, but they were kind people that Kurt grew to know well in the past couple of weeks. They were very poor and lived with another family in Dayton who opened their home to them. After Layla got sick, they couldn't help pay the bills with the other family and they were kicked out, forced to live in a motel room.

"Mr. Santiago?" I addressed Layla's father.

"Oh, Kurt. How are you?" he gave a small smile and nodded to Blaine.

"Fine, sir. How are you guys doing?"

"We will be ok, I think," he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "She is having to stay in morgue until we figure out a way to cover the cost of funeral."

"I'm very sorry, sir," I placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and gave me a smile.

"She really like your daughter. Callie. Your little girl will be ok?"

"She seems to be getting there, but it's still early," I said sadly. He let go of his wife and moved to me, placing both hands on my shoulder and looking directly into my eyes.

"You take care of that little girl, Kurt. Don't waste any time that you have with her," his eyes swam with tears, making my heart break, "because you can't get it back. Just remember that, ok?"

I nodded and sniffed, pulling the man into a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We will be ok," Mrs. Santiago came forward and grasped her husband's hand. "We have known this was coming and I think she is ok now. She is not in pain."

I nodded and gripped Blaine's hand. "If there's anything I can do-"

"Just do what I told you, Kurt," Mr. Santiago said. "Don't waste your time with her."

They said their goodbyes and walked down the hallway. I stared after them as Blaine wrapped his arm around mine and lay his head on my shoulder.

"Those poor parents...what are they gonna do?"

I didn't know how to answer him...but then I did.

"Blaine? Didn't the glee club have a meeting after school today?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice a little broken as he was still staring at the door the Santiago's disappeared through.

"We can get back in time. I have something to discuss with the club.

* * *

><p>I walked the halls of McKinley High School after the rest of the students were gone, holding Blaine's hand as I looked around. I missed my friends, singing,<br>and learning, but my family came first. It was weird knowing I didn't go to the school anymore. Like it had when I went to Dalton then came back for the benefit concert. We reached the choir room and walked in.

"Kurt!" Mercedes squeaked and came over to hug me. I laughed and hugged back.

"Calm down, I have something to talk to you guys about. Is that ok, Mr. Shue?"

"Of course, Kurt," he smiled and moved to sit with the rest of the group.

I stood up front with Blaine and sighed. He knew what I wanted and he fully supported me. I just hoped I could gain their support as well.

"A few weeks ago, Rachel mentioned a benefit for Callie. While I appreciate the gesture, we have enough to get Callie by. While Callie has been at Dayton, she made a friend named Layla Santiago," I felt a lump rising in my throat. "She had Osteosarcoma- bone cancer. Her family was very poor and her parents worked two jobs a piece and still couldn't pay for her medical bills. Last night, Layla died of cardiac arrest."

The group looked sympathetic, Rachel covering her mouth with her hand and blinking tears like several others.

"I would like to ask you guys to try and put together a fundraiser for her family. They can't afford hospital bills, let alone a funeral, and Layla can't be buried until they buy a casket. It's all very heartbreaking."

"If we can work it out, we'd like to do it Saturday," Blaine added, stepping forward. "We need to get the word around and figure out things we can sing and if we can get other groups involved. I've called Wes Montgomery from the Warblers at Dalton and he said he would be more than happy to help and get the other guys involved with spreading it around. Also, whatever money we do make that night, I will be doubling it, so go out there and get some people interested."

Mr. Shue gave a teary smile. "We'll have it ready. You guys are very thoughtful for doing this. Does the girl's family know?"

"I will let them know tomorrow. They should still be at the hospital," I nodded, wiping my eyes.

"Good. Ok, guys, I guess we have a new assignment for the week."

* * *

><p>By the Thursday, our bags and several tens of boxes were packed and in my truck with my dad's pick up hauling a trailer with some furniture we bought for the place. We found the left over paint from Callie's nursery to fix up her room at the new house. The day before, there was mention of her possibly being allowed to come home from the hospital before long as long as precautions were taken to ensure she didn't get sick. I planned on bleaching anyway.<p>

"Oh, this is so cute, Kurt," Carole gushed as we approached the house. The driveway was spacious and a walkway lead to the front porch. It was small looking outside, but inside was spacious as well. I made sure we only got one level since Callie seems to be magnetically attracted to stairs and doesn't mind climbing them until you scream yourself blue for her to stop. The living room and bedrooms were carpet while the rest of the house was wood-floored. Our master bedroom was big with a Whirlpool tub and a stand-in shower and his and her sinks ("His and HIS sinks, Kurt, get it right," Blaine kept joking.)

The kitchen was small, but accessible with over the stove cabinet space on an island bar in the middle. Our living room was roomy with a large window. After we finally got the boxes out and placed the furniture at least inside the house, we collapsed on the couch.

"We have our own house," Blaine sighed.

"We do."

"We're all alone," he smirked.

I felt my face heat up. "Uh-huh."

"And there's a nice, king-sized bed right down the hallway that hasn't been properly christened yet..." Blaine slid his hand up my thigh. I gasped at the light touch and drag of his fingers up toward my lap. "Wanna help me fix that?"

"Very much, please," I stammered and then he was on my lap, connecting his lips with mine and moaning softly above me.

"Oh, shit, we can make noise now," Blaine said loudly. I laughed and smacked his ass.

"We do have neighbors, you know. Don't make them chase us off."

"Hmm, spank my ass again and I'll do whatever you want, babe," he growled and attached to my neck, nipping and licking at every inch of skin he could immediately reach.

I pushed him up and we stumbled our way to our room, momentarily getting lost and giggling between kisses. He pulled me down onto the bed and pulled my shirt off over my head, sitting up and latching onto my chest. I let out a loud whine as he took one of my nipples between his teeth.

"God, that's so much hotter when you're loud," he groaned against my skin and rolled me over onto my back to move lower.

"Why are you still dressed?" I twisted his curls in my fingers.

"If you have a problem with it, you know what to do, sir," he smirked from the waistband of my jeans. I pulled him up for a hungry kiss and yanked his t-shirt off and pushed him to stand on his knees so I could unbuckle his belt and open his jeans. He moaned and bucked his hips when I finally pulled them down and my fingers brushed over his cock.

"There, you're undressed," I sat back, watching him suffer with a smirk on my face.

"You little tease," he kicked his jeans back off the bed and cupped my own erection. I rocked my hips up into his hand to give him the hint that he needed to get my jeans off, but he looked at me like he was confused.

"What is it you want, Kurt? I can tell you want something, but I'm not hearing the magic word," his eyes wandered upward as if in thought as he squeezed me gently. I let out a broken moan.

"Blaine, please!"

"Please what, exactly?"

"Take my fucking jeans off and fuck me," I arched off the bed as he squeezed me again closer to the head.

"Well, then, you could have just said that," he smirked and worked open the button while I lay in slightly pleasurable agony. Blaine pulled my pants off and sat up.

"I wanna try something- turn around and grab the headboard."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Magic word?"

Blaine gave me a smirk and turned me over helped me up and latched my hands to the headboard before I really even knew what happened.

"I said grab the headboard, gorgeous," he lapped at my ear before kissing down my back and right down to the base of my spine. I wondered why he was making me grip the headbo- OHFUCKINGSHIT!

I felt a shock through my body as his tongue traced over my entrance and I gripped hard on the headboard, my knuckles turning white. He spread me open just a little farther and dipped his tongue inside. I had no idea why I thought this was the most awesome thing in the world, but god, it felt good. It's so dirty and filthy and hot.

Blaine kissed up my back a little ways, his breath coming in heavy puffs against my back. "You ok?"

"God, yes," I groaned. I heard him laugh and sit up behind me on his knees. I felt ok because I wasn't on my hands and knees, being positioned slightly more vertical as I held on tight to the headboard, my cock throbbing between my legs. He clicked the cap on the lube he had pulled out of the dresser and slid two into me to start with.

"I wanna fuck you rough, baby. Will you let me?"

The remaining blood in my brain that was helping it fire off 'don't stop, fuck yes, right there' rushed downward and I came up with the only logical answer I could muster.

"Guh..."

"I'll take that as a yes?" he twisted his fingers inside me and shook me from my stupor.

"Yes, Blaine , please, as rough as you want!"

Blaine worked another finger into me, stretching and brushing my prostate with his index finger, but never really lingering long.

"I love you so much, Kurt. You're so good, letting me fuck you rough."

Oh, yes...dirty talk. Blaine's dirty talk was legendary to me. Some things he said should have made me feel dirty or degraded, but for some reason, it only spurred me on because I knew by the end of it, he would be his normal, sweet, cuddly puppy self again and I loved every second of the filthy words he would speak to me. I had yet to try that yet- my times topping always seemed so intimate and sweet- but I'm sure I wouldn't measure up.

Blaine pulled out his fingers and wiped the excess lube over himself. I simply gave him my body, spreading my knees when he needed or pulling me back or up.I was embarrassingly hard by that point and I wanted nothing more that for him to lay into me. I felt him grip my hip and place his other hand over mine on the headboard then press against my entrance.

"Let me know if it's too much," he whispers in my ear.

"Do your worse, Anderson," I smirked at him over my shoulder. His eyes took on a black, lusty tone and he pushed in and never paused for adjustment. The rhythm started as I was used to and I found myself gripping the board and pushing back against him to meet his thrusts.

"Not enough for you, baby?"

"Ungh, no," I arched my back as he nailed my prostate in only one thrust.

"Beg me, Kurt, make me fuck you harder."

God, I hated to beg, but the result was always up to par.

"Please, baby- unh fuck!- please fuck me harder!"

A growl escaped his throat as he picked up his pace, the headboard shaking beneath my grip and hitting the wall. I heard the springs in the mattress squeaking beneath us. I let out a cry and threw my head back against his shoulder, feeling him latch his mouth to my neck as he pounded into me.

"Say my name," he groaned against my neck.

"B-blaine-"

"We're all alone here, Kurt, I want you to scream it."

"Oh, Blaine, fuck!" I let out a loud cry and came hard on the headboard with no stimulation to my cock, feeling my body jolt and press Blaine directly into my prostate. He wrapped his arm around my chest and thrusted a few more times.

"Ungh, Kurt!" he unloaded inside me, filling my lower body with warmth as I slumped down onto my forearm on the headboard. He fell onto my back and rested his head on my back, his breath hot and heavy against my skin. I couldn't think straight...he fucked me senseless.

Blaine finally lifted enough to place kisses up my spine and shoulder then pulled out, making me whine at the loss.

"You ok?" he asked, carding my hair, which was drenched in sweat.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," I mumbled and slid down onto the bed, resting my head on the pillows. "Jesus, Blaine."

Blaine let out a laugh. "So...do you think I did my worst?"

"You...literally fucked me senseless."

Blaine gave a smug smile. "Nice."

I weakly swatted at his arm and reached for him to snuggle up with me. He smiled and moved under the covers to lay his head on my chest and let me wrap my arms around him.

"You know...I think I have a kink for screamers," Blaine said against my neck.

"I think you could make me one," I smirked. He groaned and hid his face in my neck.

"Yurgonamkemehrd-"

"What?" I snorted. He sat up, looking pouty.

"You're gonna make me hard again talking like that."

"Don't look so sad about it," I ran my thumb over his bottom lip, which poked out slightly. "Fine, tomorrow night I'll make you scream and we'll call it even."

"Damnit!" he groaned. "Stop! It hurts!"

I laughed and pulled him close. "Ok, fine. I love you, loser."

Blaine sighed contentedly against my neck. "Love you, too, bitch."

I kissed his curls and sighed. We were in a new home, our benefit for Layla was only two days away, and the most amazing man in the world was curled up against my side. I fell asleep feeling marginally better than I had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is really long and full of emotions. It ends with a cliffhanger and you guys are gonna punch my face.<strong>


	18. Author's Note: Apologies

**Just a note:**

It seems like I may have put a few people off the last couple of chapters. I know you all can't see what's going on in my head and don't always understand my motives for the character's actions in the story, so here's me trying to explain:

**Kurt-** Yes, his daughter is sick and in a hospital. My friend was diagnosed with aplastic anemia in the 3rd grade. She spent three months at St. Jude in Memphis and sometimes spent nights with an aide in the room when her mother or father couldn't be there.

Also, he's a teen father- I'm not saying he's unattached, he's just young and still learning this 'dad' stuff. Yes, the sex scene was a bit much, I acknowledge that, but again- teenager. In my mind, he wanted to let go of everything for just a little while- to just enjoy himself and forget for just a little bit-and I didn't make that clear.** That was my fault.** Another thing- to be around a very sick child for too terribly long is exposing them to other sicknesses.  
>When I visited Tori (friend with aplastic anemia) in the hospital, I had to sanitize, wear a mask, and I could hardly touch her. It's risky because of the drop in immunity, but yes, he does visit her as you all know. Spoiler- she's coming home soon, so I hope it won't be a problem in future chapters. She's responding well to the treatment.<p>

**Blaine-** Blaine didn't pay for the funeral outright because the Santiago family has no one- no support system. To hold a fundraiser and to raise awareness of this family's shortcomings would bring a greater system of support from the community and make them feel like hope isn't lost. If Blaine just gave them the money, that would be it. They would still pretty much have no one. That was the point of the fundraiser. Also, Blaine did say he would double the amount raised. He's not hoarding the money now or anything.

I didn't intend to mean any harm or to offend anyone. It's still not my intention, but this story is about having support and about 'not having to go it alone'  
>even in the darkest of times for any and all characters because having support is very important to me.<p>

The characters are OOC because the story is inspired by the characters on the characters of the show, but doesn't hold the same story lines- meaning the characters would shift with the twists in the story line. That's how I see it anyway.

Please just don't let anything I may get wrong or twist around get to you- I'm just a fanfiction writer. If this were a published work, I would definitely do more research, but I'm simply drawing on my own experiences and my own knowledge.

Thank you for informing me of your qualms and please let me know in the future as well.

-KC


	19. Fundraiser

I stood backstage at McKinley's auditorium. I had said I wasn't going to perform with the group, but Rachel Berry will not be denied a good performance. Mr. and Mrs. Santiago openly wept when I told them about the benifit and were sitting front and center among the hundreds of people who were also there for support, speaking with several people who had gathered around them. The Warblers did a wonderful job pulling strings with some very influential people and the auditorium was so full, there were people standing along the sides and back. The Warblers themselves were laughing and talking with the New Directions as I stood off to the side, letting my mind process the events of the past day and a half. Blaine and I came in to find posters, t-shirts, banners, and buttons with the picture the Santiagos gave me of Layla before she got sick. The little girl was always beautiful to me, but the picture made me cry. She was sitting on a log on a beach in the Phillipines, her long black hair flowing around her and a bright smile on her face, squinting a bit against the sun. The New Directions surprised me greatly with their dedication. They couldn't help much with Callie, but they sure could do a lot for this little girl's family.

They had charged $3 dollars for admission and the performances were divided between two New directions numbers, two Warblers numbers, then a few individual performances and a donation box was placed in the front. Blaine looked promising when he came around the corner from in front of the curtain.

"We've had to replace the box twice, Kurt," he smiled, taking my hands in his. "They're really giving a lot."

I smiled and nodded. "I just hope it's enough. They need $800 for the funeral costs and God only knows how much for the medical bills."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Blaine cupped my cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're so selfless. You're really doing something special for this family and you barely even know them."

"Well, they're good people. They just have it hard and no one deserves to have to struggle to bury their daughter. I wish they didn't have to at all. I wish you could have met her, Blaine. She changed me."

Blaine gave me a watery smile and kissed my forehead. "I wish I could, too. We're almost ready to start. Do you want to greet everyone?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes, checking the mirror one more time before stepping out in front of the curtain. The large auditorium fell into silent whispers or creaks of chairs.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Kurt Hummel. Today, we're here for several reasons, but the point of them all is to help out a wonderful family who lost a very special little girl this week," I glanced down at the Santiagos, who were blinking furiously and holding each other's hands.

"Layla Santiago was a very kind, funny, strong little girl who stayed in the same room as my daughter, Callie, in Dayton Children's Hospital. She developed Osteosarcoma at the age of 5 and fought hard with the disease for a little over a year before she passed away on Tuesday from cardiac arrest. I spent a lot of time with her in the two and a half weeks that I knew her and she changed my life. She kept me up to speed on my daughter's progress with her leukemia while she was there and we talked and colored together a lot. Layla was very optimistic about her family life, though it was a tough one. Mr. and Mrs. Santiago struggled working two jobs a piece to pay for medical bills and didn't have a home of their own to live in while Layla was sick. Today, we hope to raise enough money for funeral costs and medical bills for the Santiagos. Please feel free to approach the donation box at the front and please enjoy the performances. Thank you."

The room applauded as I walked of the stage, swallowing the large lump in my throat. Blaine was standing off the side, wiping his own eyes and giving me a sweet smile. The Warblers took the stage first and sang a wonderful, upbeat song that had the crowd dancing and clapping along, Wes and Jeff alternating the lead vocals. After that Blaine and I headed onstage with the New Directions and sang "Keep Holding On". Rachel and Mercedes each sang a solo and Jeff sang a song with his guitar.

I watched Blaine approach the piano for his performance and gave me a smile before sitting down. Each performer introduced themselves before performing and Blaine adjusted the mic on the piano.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. The organizer of this event and his daughter mean a great deal to me and I've come to really love the family of this little girl. Tonight, I want to encourage to give anything you can to this girl's family," he blinked quickly. I knew he was about to tell his end of the bargain and I looked to the Santiagos. "I'd also like to say that whatever is given tonight, Kurt and I will be doubling the amount."

The Santiagos gasped and Mrs. Santiago buried her head into the neck of her husband, who covered his mouth with his hand. "So please, anything helps. Thank you to each and every one of you for coming to support this wonderful family and I hope you enjoy this."

I bit my lower lip to bite back the urge to cry when Blaine began to play slowly and beautifully, the soft sound of the piano the only sound in the entire room aside from sniffles.

When Blaine opened his mouth to sing, I clutched my chest, feeling my heart lurch.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high<br>There's a land that I dreamed of  
>Once in a lullaby<p>

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Skies are blue<br>And the dreams that you dare to dream  
>Really do come true<p>

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>And wake up where the clouds are far<br>Behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
>Away above the chimney tops<p>

That's where you'll find me.

I felt the group behind me, New Directions and Warblers, hearing their gasps and sniffs and feeling the occasional hand on my arm or shoulder as I leaned against the wall, openly crying as I watched Blaine fight the urge to do the same. His voice was a little shaky but strong nonetheless. Finn came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug. He knew exactly what I was going through in my mind- I was thinking of my baby girl and what it would be like if I was in the Santiagos situation and hearing this beautiful song sung just for her. That's what Blaine was doing- he was singing for this family, for Layla.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Bluebirds fly.<br>Birds fly over the rainbow  
>Why then, oh why can't I?<p>

If happy little bluebirds fly  
>Beyond the rainbow<br>Why, oh why can't I?

Blaine ended the song and the crowd erupted. Blaine took a second to take a couple of deep breaths then stood to bow to the crowd before walking off the stage and wrapping me in his arms, letting me cry against his shoulder.

"That was beautiful," I said weakly.

"Thank you. You ok?"

I nodded and straightened up, wiping my eyes while the rest of the group did the same and dispersed to get ready for the last two performances. I wasn't doing a solo because I knew I wouldn't be able to. I performed with the New Directions one more time then the Warblers closed the show. It took a long time for the auditorium to empty until there was only the Santiagos, Carole, and the New Directions in the large auditorium. Mrs. Santiago latched onto me as I reached her and started giving praise in her native language, which I didn't understand, but I held her all the same. She looked up at Blaine.

"And you...you don't have to double the money...I can't ask that of you-"

"I want to, mam," Blaine squeezed her shoulder. "It's nothing to me, I promise. You and your husband deserve it for all you've done for Layla."

Dad came back in with a lock box and a huge grin on his face.

"You guys...we raised almost $7000 dollars from donations alone...Dianne's counting the admission money and the money for the shirts and buttons but that's what we've got so far..."

The room collectively gasped and Mrs. Santiago buried her face into my chest, rambling in her native tongue. Mr. Santiago fought back tears and rubbed his wife's back.

"Thank you all," he looked around the room to my family and the glee club. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"We really enjoyed it, sir," Rachel gave him a comforting smile. "Kurt really cared about Layla and he's family to us. It was no problem."

After the final count of all the money collected, there was $9,400 dollars in all. Blaine pulled out a check book and wrote a check for the same amount and handed it to Mr. Santiago.

"It's good, I promise," Blaine smiled, making Mr. Santiago laugh and wipe his eyes. Blaine's eyes lit up when the man pulled him in for a hug and he hugged back. I could tell this is what Blaine wanted- to help people, to use his money to other's advantages. I remembered what he had told me once about his father and how he hoped to never be greedy and bitter like him. I know in that moment that I would never have to worry about keeping him on track. Blaine was perfectly capable of doing that all on his own.

* * *

><p>I frantically scrubbed at the walls and corners of Callie's little nursery at our new home, making sure to not miss a spot. There was an Ionic Breeze in the corner filtering the air and a dehumidifier on the stand next to her crib. She was coming home. Her treatment wasn't quite done yet, but she was actually taking pretty well to it. She had lost her beautiful chestnut hair, but thankfully she was still a baby and wouldn't know any different. I had been rushing because Blaine called only an hour before saying he finally got her checked out and was on the way home. Carole was downstairs with Dad doing the same with the living room and kitchen.<p>

Layla's funeral was somber, but her family looked hopeful. They paid off the bills and funeral costs immediately and still had a little left to move out of the motel and get a small rental house just outside of Dayton. A month later, I still kept in touch with the Santiagos- Mai often calls to check in on Callie and talk about recipes she learned from her mother that I wanted to try and Crisanto started working for Dad at the shop.

I finally stood up and wiped my brow, sweeping my bangs off my forehead and taking off the gloves I was wearing.

"Daddy! Home!" I heard Callie shriek from the door where Blaine was holding her on his hip. I ran over and scooped her up, hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad your home, angel," I kissed her temple and held her close. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and nuzzled her bald head against my neck. I could hardly contain my excitement, my body buzzing with happiness. Blaine wrapped us both up in his arms and kissed Callie's head.

"She's due back in Dayton next Tuesday for treatment. They said make sure she stays warm and they gave me a diet list. We just have to be careful with her."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "God, I'm so happy."

"I know. Me too," Blaine smiled against my cheek. We headed downstairs and sat on the couch, helping Callie sit up on the floor and play with her toys. Blaine and Callie played with a couple of toy horses, giggling and making them make noises for a long time while I sat and watched. I thought so much lately about asking Blaine to marry me. I knew we were young and he was still in school, but being engaged wasn't quite married and I couldn't stop the thought from running through my mind. Seeing him with her and seeing just how sweet and gentle he was made my heart ache from the warmth that took it. Before I could think about it much more, I heard Carole announce dinner and we went to eat.

I thought more about it as Blaine and I bathed Callie in our tub, Blaine holding her up as he sat on the seat on the side of the tub, his jeans rolled up and his feel barely covered by the warm water. Callie kept picking up bubbles and wiping them on his leg, making him gasp and tickle her. She would giggle out loud then do it all over again. His eyes seemed to sparkle at each laugh that came from her, each crooked smile she gave him. I didn't think I could fall in love with him any more than I already had and I knew that my thinking throughout the day had not been in vain.

Callie's first night home was uneventful- she slept through the night and woke when Blaine was getting ready for school. I kissed him goodbye as he headed out the door and called Dianne immediately.

"Hello, Kurt! How's Callie Beth today?"

"She's great, Dianne. Listen, do you think you could come babysit for a little while? I have something in town to take care of. I'll pay you."

"Oh, no you won't. I'd love to."

"Thanks. See you soon!" I hung up and went to get dressed and change Callie. Dianne came in and I gave her the rundown on Callie's schedule.

"I'm just gonna head to the jewelry shop. It shouldn't take too long."

"And why are you doing that?" she gave me a smirk. I couldn't hide my smile.

"I'm asking Blaine to marry me."

Dianne squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh, Kurt! I'm so happy for you! Please, take your time! Find something so perfect he can't resist!"

I laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Dianne." I kissed Callie on the head and tried to ignore her whimpers as I walked out.

I had found the ring, I had a single red rose, and Dianne helped me prepare dinner for the evening. Dad and Carole got a call and were more than excited to take care of Callie for the evening. Blaine came in that afternoon, looking just a little worn out from school.

"Hey, baby," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Kurt," he smiled weakly.

I furrowed my brow and cupped his cheek. "You ok?"

"Yeah...long day, I guess," he nodded. "Where's Callie?"

"With Dad and Carole. We're gonna have dinner tonight, courtesy of Dianne and I."

"Why was Dianne here?" he looked a little suspicious. I tried to hide my smile.

"I just had a few things to do today, that's all," I took his bag off his shoulder and placed it next to the hall door. "Go sit. You look exhausted. I'll get you a drink."

Blaine nodded and walked over to the couch, flopping down and covering his face with his hands. I felt a little bad for him for having a rough day, but I hoped that the evening would make up for it. Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket. It was Rachel. I quirked my eyebrow, but answered it.

"Hello?"

"K-kurt? Is Blaine home yet?"

She sounded upset. "Yeah, he is. Why, did you need to talk to him?"

"I have nothing to say to him," she spat. "Kurt, I think he's cheating on you."

I dropped the glass I was holding in my hand onto the floor, hearing Blaine shift on the couch and call out my name.

"W-why would you think that?"

"Jacob ben Isreal came up to me today with his stupid camera and showed me this picture...some guy has Blaine against the wall with his hands all over him-"

I didn't hear anything else. My throat burned from the bile I felt rising in it. I hung up the phone and walked into the living room, seeing Blaine standing to come check on me.

"Kurt, what-"

I rared back and slapped him hard in the jaw, sending him into the couch. "Tell me the truth, Blaine!"

"Kurt, what the hell!" he held his cheek, looking up me with tear-filled eyes.

"Rachel just called me! Who's the guy that had you against the wall today? Blaine, I swear to God if you're cheating on me-"

Blaine had frozen at the mention of the mystery guy that had him on the wall. I couldn't even finish my threat as the anger burning in my chest burned into my throat and stopped me from breathing properly. I willed him to speak, glaring at him.

"Answer me, goddamnit!" I begged him, seeing him flinch at the curse.

"K-kurt, I'm not cheating-"

"Then just fucking tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't-" he choked, burying his face in his hands.

"Can't what, Blaine! Do you know what I've been doing all day! I've been cooking dinner for you! I had the night planned out and I was going to ask you to marry me!"

Blaine looked up, his face full of surprise and anguish. I choked on the tears of anger threatening to escape.

"You have to tell me, Blaine! Tell me or I'm gone!"

Blaine's heart visibly broke before me. "K-kurt, don't, please-"

"Tell me!"

"I can't! I'm so sorry! He won't let me!"

I felt my fury burning hotter in my gut. "Fine. Until you can, Callie and I are staying Dad's," I slipped the ring box out of my pocket and tossed it at him.

I grabbed my keys as he sobbed and ran after me, grabbing at my jacket to make me stop.

"Kurt, please, I'm so sorry, just don't leave-"

"If you can't even tell me why there was some random fucking guy with his hands all over you then I have no need to be here. You just let me know when your ready to talk," I bit back a sob and slammed the door, hearing him crying loudly behind the door. I barely made it to my car before I lost it. What the fuck had I just done?


	20. Making a Change

**Yeah, I left you hanging last chapter. So, how about I try and do my best to make up for the last chapters of insanity?**

* * *

><p>I threw the door open at Dad's house, fighting back more tears as I saw Callie sitting up against Carole's legs and my dad sitting on the recliner watching a football game.<p>

"Kurt! What's wrong?" My dad sat up. I shook my head and moved to pick Callie up in my arms, simply holding her. I didn't know exactly what was going on in my head. All I could think was 'Blaine...cheated...he said he loved me'. I held her close to my chest and let the tears fall again. Carole had stood up quickly and started stroking my hair.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Blaine..."

"Is he ok? What's going on, son?"

"Rachel called me and said she thinks Blaine's cheating on me...there's a picture-"

"I'll kill him," Dad moved toward the door.

"Dad, stop!" I followed after him, handing Callie carefully to Carole. "There's something wrong!"

"Damn right it is! After all the shit he's done for us, I thought he really cared-"

"He said he couldn't tell me...like something was wrong, but he won't tell me. I left him until he does."

Dad's shoulders stayed tense as he huffed and moved back to the chair. I leaned against the wall, my body tired from the anger and crying.

"Daddy!" Callie reached out and I smiled weakly before taking her back from Carole and holding her. It hurt a little- it was hard to think about her without thinking about Blaine now- but she nuzzled her face into my chest and sighed contentedly and I couldn't fight a smile.

"Let me get Callie to bed and I'll tell you guys what's going on," I wiped my eyes and walked slowly upstairs with her. Carole had gotten the Ionic Breeze and humidifier here as well, which I was thankful for because otherwise I would have worried myself sick about her. It was warm and cozy and we sat in the rocking chair beside her bed in silence.

"Daddy, not seepy," she said softly. Her eyes betrayed her and I laughed, my chest hurting when I did.

"I don't think that's true," I kissed her bald head. "It's time for bed."

"Where Blainey?" she mumbled into my chest. I swallowed hard and sniffed.

"Blaine's at home, baby."

"You sing?"

My throat closed up, but I nodded and leaned back in the chair, rubbing circles on her bony back. "Yeah, baby."

She wriggled a little, settling in and yawning, and I tried to wrack my brain for a song to sing to her. I kept coming back to his song, the one he would always sing, but I couldn't- that was his song for her.

"Sing, Daddy," she said softly. I blinked back tears and started to sing. My voice was different from his, but she didn't seem to care. That song, the familiarity of it was all she knew. My voice quivered in the middle at 'Who said that every wish would be heard and answered' but I kept trying, fighting the urge to sob out loud. I finally finished and looked down to see Callie sound asleep. I didn't get up to put her down. I needed to hold her, to have her close to me.

I hadn't really thought much about her in the past few weeks and that thought alone broke my heart all over again. The doctors all said they believed she could make a full recovery, but that was only speculation. What if she had been the one to die? What if instead of her best friend it was my baby? I gripped her tiny shoulder tighter and bit back a painful cry, resting my cheek against her head. All thoughts of Blaine seemed to disappear and all I could do was feel like a terrible father. Her eyes squinted open for a moment before sliding closed again so I put her down in her bed then sat back and just stared at her with tears in my eyes. That was my sweet baby girl, sick, scared and small in that bed and all I could think of was trying to keep a relationship. Guilt and disgust with myself overpowered me and I quickly got up and walked out of the room, cracking the door slightly, before walking over to my old room and collapsing to the floor, sobs wracking my body and my head falling into my hands.

I don't know how long I sat there, letting go of every horrible feeling I had, but I heard footsteps coming up the hall and I tried to straighten up, getting off the floor and standing.

"Son? Come downstairs. Blaine's here."

"What does he want?"

Dad looked a little guilty. "He just wants to talk, Kurt. He told us...It's just a misunderstanding."

I swallowed and wiped my eyes. "Fine."

Dad led me down the stairs and after peaking back inside Callie's room to check on her and give one last filled with sorrow, I followed him.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, looking worse than I knew I did. His hand was wrapped up in a bandage and face wore a distraught expression. I had to stop and take him in for a moment before he noticed I was there.

"Kurt, baby, I'm so sorry-" He stood up and I backed away slightly. His eyes swam again when I did, but he didn't approach me.

"What happened, Blaine? Why would Rachel Berry think you were cheating on me after everything we've been through and all you've done for me?"

Blaine sat back down and sighed. "That guy...he was a friend of Karofsky's."

My head tilted to the side, anger rising in my chest.

"So you cheated on me with the friend of a guy who almost killed me?"

"I didn't cheat on you, Kurt," he seemed to fight the urge to snap at me. "Karofsky was really pissed about us getting him arrested and he asked his friend to make sure our lives were Hell until he got out."

I was a little confused, but I listened, moving to sit on the opposite side of the coffee table on the loveseat. Dad and Carole were next to me, looking sympathetic.

"I overheard him telling a couple of his friends that they were planning on bricking your dad's house, so I snapped. I walked up and started telling them I'd call the police and I wouldn't let them hurt you guys, but they just laughed and walked away, but Joey stayed behind."

Blaine fished around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that held the picture that Rachel was talking about and handed it to me. It looked like he printed it off the school website because the pixilation on it was too great, but I could tell it was Blaine and Joey Leihman, a tanned, muscular, lean football player. My gut churned when I saw that he had his hand on Blaine's hip, gripping him tightly, and the other on Blaine's neck. Blaine's eyes were closed, but he looked scared, like he sincerely didn't want it.

"He shoved me against the wall and just crowded me. He called me all these horrible names and started pressing himself up on me..." Blaine's voice broke. "He kept saying how you would hate to see this and you would hate me forever if you did. I told him I'd do anything to get him and his friends to leave us alone and..."

Blaine stood up and started pacing. I knew he was freaking out, but I couldn't move. I had to hear it all.

"Just breathe, Blaine," my voice spoke. I didn't even remember thinking it. It just came out. At that, he seemed to relax a little. He stopped pacing and ran his hand through his hair.

"He told me to have sex with him and it would all go away."

Anger boiled in my chest. I hadn't been harassed yet...

"Blaine-" I said angrily.

"I didn't, Kurt, I swear to God. I offered to pay him whatever he wanted but he just wanted that. That picture," he indicated the one I was holding in my shaky hand, "that was him trying to take it from me. I kicked him in the nuts and ran away...Kurt, nothing happened. I would never hurt you and you know that."

His eyes were pleading with mine when they locked. I knew he was truthful, but that didn't mean I was taking him back.

"Blaine, I believe you, but I can't be with you right now."

Blaine's eyes slid closed and a tear fell over his cheek. "What can I do, Kurt? I wanna fix this."

"I do, too...but not now," I stood up and walked toward him. "Blaine, Callie is sick. Right now, I feel like a terrible father because I haven't been there like I should have been. She needs me right now and my family is more important to me. Just please, give me some time. I do want to be with you," I cupped his cheek, thumbing away a tear that fell, "but right now, I want to take care of my daughter."

Blaine nodded, his heart visibly breaking. "Can I see her?"

"She's asleep," I said softly. "I think you just need to go home. I'm gonna come get some stuff tomorrow."

Blaine's head dropped and he let out a sob. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to turn you away from Callie."

"I know," I pulled him into my arms and hugged him, feeling him cling to me and my heart throbbing. "I just need to be here for her now."

Blaine nodded against my shoulder. "I'm not giving up on you guys. I'll wait as long as I have to for you, Kurt."

I gave him a strained smile. "I know. Thank you."

Blaine swallowed hard and reached back into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box I had thrown at him today- the one with his engagement ring in it.

"You probably want this back," he held it out for me. I took it and gripped it in my hand.

"Someday, Blaine," I said simply and kissed his forehead gently. "Just go for now, ok?"

Blaine cast me one final, sorrowful look before turning toward the door and walking out. I slumped back down onto the couch, the small box gripped tightly in my hand.

"What's that, Kurt?" Dad asked, sitting next to me. I sniffed and opened the box, revealing the thick, white gold band with three jade stones along the top.

"The reason I asked you guys to watch Callie tonight was because I made Blaine dinner and I was going to ask him to marry me."

My dad was silent, but I could feel Carole wrap her arms around my shoulder.

"I guess it doesn't matter now, though," I closed the box and stood up. "I just want to sleep."

"It does matter, Kurt," my dad's gruff voice made me turn around. He looked at me with a mixture of pride and sadness. "Don't give up on Blaine. He loves you so much, Kurt, and if you love him enough to ask him to marry you then he's worth not giving up on."

I slipped the box into my pocket and wiped my eyes. "Right now, I'm going to worry about helping my daughter get better. I'm not gonna shut him out or anything because he really loves Callie and he is doing a lot for us, but I can't be in a relationship right now. I was a little blinded by him at first and I see that now. I just need this time with my baby."

Dad and Carole nodded and I gave them a small 'goodnight' and headed back upstairs. I turned toward my room, but stopped and peaked back in on Callie. I eyed the small twin bed inside the room perpendicular to her crib. I sighed and walked into my room to get my pillow and I walked back to her room, climbing quietly into the bed and slipping off my jeans. I settled into the warm bed and I was just able to see her peacefull face as she slept. It felt weird, being in a bed alone, but as my eyes slipped closed, my gaze trained on my daughter until the last second, I felt a sense of contentment. This was right.

* * *

><p>I adjusted the hat on Callie's head as we walked up the walkway to mine and Blaine's house, my steps a little slow. Finn said Blaine hadn't come to school that day and I was a little worried, but I didn't really think he would. I knocked on the door, feeling really weird doing it, but I didn't think it was ok to just walk in. Blaine opened the door, scruffy, worn looking, and still in his pajamas. His eyes lit up with he saw Callie, however.<p>

"Blainey, up!"

"Hey, monkey," he smiled at her. He seemed to look at me for permission and I carefully handed her to him. I could smell the clean air in the house- he hadn't turned off the sanitizers.

"I missed you," he smiled at her. She grabbed his nose, making him laugh. I couldn't fight it, either.

"Come on in," Blaine moved aside and let me inside. I knew Blaine was a little frantic last night, but he was so much so that he cleaned the house like a maniac. Things were shining.

"Wow...you really got a little happy with furniture polish, didn't you?" I asked, looking down at the end table.

"Yeah...I didn't really sleep," he said sadly, looking down at the floor. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Blaine, you know I need this, right? I just really wanna focus on Callie and my GED. I'm not letting you go."

Blaine nodded and gave me a small smile. "I never meant to keep you away from her," he stroked Callie's head, "I'm sorry if I did."

"I'm not gonna say that wasn't the case," I sat down on the sofa. He walked over and sat next to me, Callie wriggling to get down and crawl over to her toys in the corner, "I think we may have rushed into this."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry that you thought I would ever hurt you and that I let that happen to me."

"You didn't, Blaine. You were scared."

"It was the first time I ever actually fought back," he said smally. I smiled.

"And I'm proud of you for it. If he had...you know...taken advantage of you, I don't know what I would have done."

Blaine simply stared down Callie, who was giggling at a stuffed unicorn. He smiled weakly, his eyes lighting up a little at the sound of my baby's laugh.

"I'll miss her," he said. "Is there any way I can at least see her every now and then?"

"Of course, Blaine," I took his hand. "I'm not cutting you out of my life until I'm ready, I just think we need to be friends for a while. I love you so much,  
>but until I get my head straight and get Callie sorted out, I really just need to be her dad. What about the savings fund?"<p>

"Kurt, I told you- no matter what happened with us, I want her to have it. I did it for her."

"And this house?"

Blaine looked around. "I really like it. It's perfect for me and I'll wait as long as I have to for you to share it with me again," he squeezed my hand. I let a tear slide down my face. He reached up with his thumb and wiped it away, giving me a look so full of love and sorrow I almost lost it. He let go of my hand.

"Do you need any help getting stuff to take?"

"If you could just watch Callie for a bit, I can get it. She's been talking about you," I smiled and stood up. He sniffed and moved to sit with her on the floor.

I walked back to Callie's room and grabbed some clothes and a few toys and some of her needles that were used for injections since Dad and Carole were running low. I packed them all up in a diaper bag and took a final look around to make sure there was nothing else I needed before heading over to mine and Blaine's- now just Blaine's- room and pulled my suitcase out of the closet, slowly taking things out and folding them up. I took my time, taking in the scent in the room that I knew I would miss terribly. When I went back to the closet to check one final time and saw a t-shirt of Blaine's- an olive green v-neck that was worn out a little from wearing it so much. I slipped it off the hanger and held it up to my nose, smelling the strong mixture of laundry detergent and Blaine's cologne. I folded it up and slipped it into my suitcase before closing it and heading back down the hall, blinking away the wetness in my eyes.

"Daddy sing," Callie said as she sat in Blaine's lap on the floor when I peaked around the corner. Blaine had her little tool bench in front of her and was helping her twist a screwdriver.

"He did?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah. I luh Daddy," she said simply.

Blaine smiled and kissed her head. "I love Daddy, too."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and leaned against the wall, watching him point out different shapes and colors, getting her to repeat them to him.

"What's this one?" he asked.

"Circle!" she chirped and clapped her hands. Blaine laughed and clapped his too.

"Good job, baby. What color is it?"

"Wed!"

I let out a shaky breath and Blaine looked up, seeing me watching. "Hey. She's learning her colors."

"I see. Good job, Callie," I cooed and knelt down next to them.

"Daddy, I luh Blainey."

I looked up at Blaine, who's eyes shined and blinked rapidly.

"I love Blainey, too, baby," I squeezed his hand. He bit his lip and dropped his head, resting his forehead on top of Callie's. I wanted to just take him back,  
>hold him forever and never let him go, but I needed this. We needed this.<p>

"I think we need to go now, Callie," I looked at her. She looked a little sad. "We'll come see Blaine again soon."

Callie turned into Blaine's chest and rubbed her head on his chest, making him cry a bit harder and hold her close, rubbing her upper arm with his thumb.

"Bye bye, Blainey," she said against his chest.

"Bye bye, baby," he said weakly. He sniffed and stood carefully with her, following me out of the door and out to the car. I loaded the back and shut it, watching Blaine gently set Callie in her seat and strap her in. She whimpered a little bit when he backed away and shut the door.

"I started the car, too, so she won't get too hot," he sniffed and wiped his eyes. I couldn't help but cup his cheek, tangling my fingers in the curls that had grown out around his ears. We just stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure everything out but it was useless. He was lost and I could see it in his eyes, but I knew he would be ok.

"Can I just...kiss you? Just once?" Blaine asked, his voice thick and rough.

I hesitated, but finally leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, feeling them mold together like a puzzle piece. He placed his hand, warm and rough, over mine on his face and stroked the fingers with his thumb. His shaky breaths told me he was crying so I pulled back slowly and wrapped my arms around him, feeling the tense muscles beneath his worn white t-shirt and his chest press against my own.

"I love you."

He tangled his hand in the back of my hair. "I love you, too, angel. Take care, ok?"

"You, too. Don't beat yourself up, ok?"

Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes, peaking inside the window an giving Callie a little smile and wave. She waved back, her smile bright and full. Blaine straightened up and slipped his hand in his pocket as I walked around him and got into the truck to leave.

"I'll text you, ok?"

Blaine nodded and smiled warmly. "Just let me know when you're ready, baby. I'll be waiting."

I nodded and slowly backed away from the drive, seeing him in my rear-view mirror as we drove away down the street.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Callie's condition had improved. Her diet was better and she was starting to get visible hair again. I had gotten my GED out of the way, so I was home with Callie all day every day, changing diapers, attempting potty training (which is a pain in the ass, but it will pay off in the end) and just spending time getting to know her better. I picked up on so many things I had never noticed before, like how when she was concentrating, she would scrunch up her nose, much like Jess used to do, and and squint her little eyes. I noticed that when she was angry she would roll her hands together and bare her little teeth. It was almost funny until she screamed 'Daddy, NO!', then I would turn on stern daddy and put my hands on my hips, then she would put her teeth away and still her hands.<p>

I still talked to Blaine, texting occasionally and letting him come visit Callie occasionally after school. We were a little nervous around each other, trying not to brush hands or sit too terribly close. I still loved him very much and he still loved me- I could tell when he looked at me that he did- but he understood and we were still best friends. We laughed and joked together about glee club and what crazy things Rachel would come up with.

I was sitting on the floor, putting together a large puzzle with Callie when he texted me.

_Kurt, I gotta come over today! Big News!_

I smiled and texted back _ok_ and about twenty minutes later, he was knocking at the door. I got up and went over to let him in and he launched inside, throwing his arms around my neck.

"I got in! I got in at OSU!"

I squealed and hugged him back. "Blaine, that's great!"

"It's only 2 hours away and I'll have to stay on campus for the first semester, but I got in! Full-ride scholarship for the Warblers and grades."

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine," I smiled and cupped his face, kissing him full on the lips. I felt him tense a little in surprise and I pulled away, looking between his lips and eyes.

"S-sorry," I stuttered.

"It's ok," he smiled nervously before we separated, coughing and straightening out our shirts simultaneously.

"Daddy, potty!" Callie danced on her toes a little.

"Ok, ok, let's go," I laughed and picked her up, taking her to the bathroom off the side of the hall. Blaine stood at the door, looking amused.

"Potty training, huh? Having fun so far?"

"Oh yeah, total blast. Time of my life," I smirked and rolled my eyes. "She's actually doing pretty good so far."

"Done, Daddy! Cookie!" Callie clapped her hands and wriggled around on the potty seat.

"Oh, I see...bribery," Blaine laughed. "I'll get one."

I nodded and pulled Callie's pull up back on.

"Daddy, Blainey here."

"I know." I laughed. She toddled out of the bathroom and I followed her, watching how much easier it was for her to walk now after getting some of her strength back.

"Blainey, cookie! Now!" She made grabby hands.

Blaine smiled and leaned down, the small animal cracker in his hand. "What do you say?"

Callie tilted her head. We hadn't started manners yet.

"You say 'please'. Ok?"

"Please!"

"Good job," he handed her the cookie. I couldn't fight the warmth in my chest when I saw him with her, teaching her something new. I would have to be sure to reinforce it and show him how good she was at it next time he came over. Blaine stood up and watched Callie scurry off toward her puzzle again and flop down on the floor with her cookie hanging out of her mouth.

"She's grown even in the past week," Blaine shook his head.

"She's really surprising me. They said she'd be really tired all the time, but she manages to destroy the living room anyway," I smiled.

Blaine's hand brushed mine and my fingers tingled. I looked up at him to see him looking at me fondly.

"What?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm just happy you've gotten to spend more time with Callie...you really seem to be helping her."

"I want her better. I hate having to take her to Dayton and watch them do all that treatment...it'll be over next week, thank god."

"That's great, Kurt," Blaine turned back to watch Callie, who was babbling at a puzzle piece that wouldn't fit. "How are you? I haven't really asked."

I knew he wasn't talking about Callie anymore. "I'm fine, Blaine...but I still need some time."

"I know," he said sadly. "I just really miss you. It's not the same at home without you. I don't remember the last time I had a full night's sleep."

I could empathize. I had officially moved into Callie's twin bed in the nursery just so I wouldn't be alone. "Yeah...me too."

"You could come back...we could be like roommates or something-"

"Blaine," I cut him off and turned to him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I know it's hard right now, but just know that I'll be back someday...I just can't."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to push."

"It's fine...I miss you, too, Blaine."

He nodded and went to put his hands in his pockets, but I locked the fingers of his left hand with mine. He looked up at me, his eyes warm. I gave him a smile and led him over to the couch. "Now, why don't we turn on the TV and catch up on Project Runway?"

Blaine smiled and squeezed my hand. "Sounds great."

* * *

><p><strong>I personally feel better about this arrangement, but that's just me. More to come :)<strong>


	21. Goodbye and Hello

**WOAH! totally haven't been keeping up with this! we're about to jump ahead a bit. Hope I can keep this one up...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Blaine Michael Anderson."

"Daddy, it's Blaine!" Callie whispered loudly and tugged at my tie. I shushed her and watched my best friend walk across the stage, a smile on his face as bright as the sun, to receive his diploma. 4 months. It had been 4 months since we broke up. One month since Callie's final check up with almost no sign of cancer. Not a day has gone by in those months that I haven't thought about him, but still, I can't bring myself to start over.

He stepped back into his place on the risers and caught my eye, his warm eyes alight with excitement and achievement. I tried to return it with as much intensity, but just like every other time his eyes met mine, my heart gave a dull throb.

After the ceremony, I took Callie with me to the choir room where the glee kids were gonna meet up and say their final goodbyes. Walking back down the halls was bittersweet and Callie was pointing at things and asking questions, but I couldn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

"Blaine!" she wiggled in my arms and got down. Her little dress flew around her chubby little legs as she toddled his way.

"Hey, sweetpea!" he picked her up and hugged her tight. "You're getting so big!"

Blaine hadn't been to the house in a few weeks. He was busy with graduation preparations and getting ready to go to OSU. I couldn't exactly say I wasn't a little ok with the fact that he wasn't there much. It hurt when we were domestic again...I never wanted him to leave and when he did I lay in the bed after Callie fell asleep and cried.

"I saw you!" she booped his nose, making him giggle.

"You did! You wanna come see the glee club?"

"Yeah, yeah!" she clapped and Blaine gave me a small smile and a raised eyebrow, asking silent permission.

"Yeah, I was about to go in as well. I haven't seen them much since I left."

Blaine nodded and we headed inside. The reaction was squeals and several bodies piling against mine.

"Oh my god, ok, air!" I couldn't help but laugh. They peeled away and I finally got to greet them.

"It's been forever, Kurt! We missed you so much," Rachel wiped a tear from her eyes. "You should have been up there with us today."

"I had more important things to do than school, Rachel," I smiled and squeezed her hand. The others smiled and nodded.

"Haven't seen this little squirt in forever," Puck tickled Callie's chin, making her blush. "Blaine used to keep us up to date, but-"

Finn side-elbowed Puck in the arm, making him shut up. The air around us got a little tense until Tina cleared her throat.

"We were gonna sing one last song together with the whole group," she smiled. "You'll sing with us, right? You were one of the first, Kurt."

I glanced among them, seeing their hopeful faces. Blaine gave me a small nod.

"Sure," I smiled and nodded. We crowded around the piano and Blaine handed Callie to me and sat down. "What are we singing?"

"Whatever, I guess," Quinn shrugged. Blaine seemed to think about it then started to play. The song, an S Club 7 song I remember, was slow and beautiful with Blaine usual style. With glances in my direction, he began to sing.

In the years to come  
>Will you think about these moments that we shared<p>

I heard the glee club start to hum along with him, but I couldn't join in. Why this song? Yes, I know it was goodbye for them, but...he was singing it to me.

In the years to come  
>Are you gonna think it over<br>And how we lived each day with no regrets

Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
>The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you<p>

The glee kids started to sing in harmony with him. His eyes glued to mine, seeming to ignore the world around us and letting warmth and sadness fill them. I swallowed hard and adjusted Callie on my hip to distract myself from the tears I knew were threatening to fall.

Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart,  
>is the only way for destiny<br>Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts,  
>is the only way now for you and me<p>

Though it's the hardest thing to say  
>I'll miss your love in every way<br>So say goodbye  
>But don't you cry<br>'Cause true love never dies

These lines caused his eyes to swim dangerously. I never said it was goodbye. I never want it to be goodbye. Was this how he felt?

In a year from now  
>Maybe there'll be things<br>we'll wish we'd never said

He didn't play out the end, his trembling hands stilling over the keys as the voices of our friends faded out and all eyes were on us. I didn't realize I was crying until I handed Callie to Rachel.

"I- I need a minute," I hurried out of the room and away from the watching eyes of my former classmates. I rounded the corner and leaned against the wall, sliding down and clutching my chest, trying to ease the pain I felt in my heart. What had Blaine been thinking about? Why did he think it was goodbye?

I heard footsteps coming toward me down the hall and I drew my knees to my chest, fighting back the urge to slip into the wall and disappear.

"Kurt...please," Blaine knelt beside me and rested a hand over mine on my knee. "I-I'm sorry..."

I just shook my head and rested my forehead on his hand, letting out a sob I tried to hold in. He didn't embrace me. I didn't exactly find it strange, just uncomforting...he always did.

"What's going on, Blaine? Why that song? Why did you sing that song to me? I told you I just needed time...I'm not saying goodbye to you."

I looked up and saw pain in Blaine's eyes. He sighed and wiped his eyes.

"No...I was saying goodbye to you."

My heart froze mid-beat. "Blaine..."

"Remember what we talked about? The last night I was at your house a few weeks ago?"

I remembered. We were crying, much like we were then, and I told Blaine he didn't need to feel like he had to wait on me. He said he would, but at that moment, I started to realize that maybe-

"I'm seeing someone." Blaine said brokenly and averted his eyes. I wanted to be angry or sad, but the only feeling I could feel was the painful throb in my chest with no true indication as to which emotion was causing it. "I'm so sorry."

"Who?"

He looked back up at me in surprise. "What?"

"Who is he?" I asked again, my voice shaking and thick.

He sat back on his heels and wiped his eyes with the back of his gown sleeve. "His name's Todd. He's a student at OSU. I got really lonely a few days after we talked and a couple of friends from Dalton called me up to go to Scandals in West Lima."

"The gay bar?" I asked flatly.

Blaine slid his eyes closed and nodded. "Todd and I started dancing and talking and I told him all about what happened and...he kissed me. At first I hated myself. I went home and literally stayed in bed for the day squalling my eyes out and beating myself up for even thinking about it..."

"But you're dating him," I nodded. It was so weird saying that to Blaine. He nodded.

"I don't love him like I love you, though, Kurt...it's weird, but I'm not so lonely anymore and it doesn't hurt so bad...and you said-

"I know what I said, Blaine," I sat up on my knees then sat back on my heels, mirroring him and taking his hands in mine. They squeezed mine in constant, silent apology. "And I meant it. I'm still not ready for a relationship again...and I shouldn't make you sit back and wait. I love you, Blaine, and if this guy is good to you and loves you as much as I did...I have to let you go."

Blaine let out a broken sob and I couldn't help but hold him, pulling him into my chest and burying my nose in his curls. His scent washed over me and that ache flared again. Yes, it was definitely sadness, but I didn't let him notice.

Blaine's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pant's pocket, sniffing and trying to pull himself together.

"Hello?" he answered and I saw his face change a little- from painful sadness to blank eyes. "Yeah...I know, I'm still with the glee club...I'll be there in a few...bye, Todd."

He hung up and dropped his hand down into his lap. "H-he's waiting for me in the parking lot...wants to take me to dinner."

I took a deep, calming breath and reached up to wipe the tears from his face with my thumb. "Then you better not keep him waiting."

I didn't ignore the way he leaned into my touch or the way he stared at me for a long beat before getting up and taking off his gown to give back. I stood as well and gave him a hug, one that felt like goodbye- final and lingering. I knew simply from that hug that I may not see him for a long time if ever again.

"I love you," he said against my neck.

"I love you, too...goodbye, Blaine."

He backed away slowly, his eyes welling again. "Tell Callie I love her..."

I nodded and he turned quickly as if his gaze were a bandaid- rip it off quickly to make the pain easier. Once he disappeared around the corner I dropped to my knees and buried my head in my hands, broken and alone.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can I put this in my new room!" Callie ran over to me from the toy aisle carrying a large stuffed unicorn. I rolled my eyes and laughed.<p>

"You and unicorns," I muttered.

"It's so fluffy I could die!" she squeezed it. "Pleeeeeeeease, Daddy?" Those wide blue eyes widened further and her lip poked out. In her six years of life, she had mastered the art of puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" I gave in. She squeed and skipped beside me as we made our way through the store picking things out for our new home. Our savings- Blaine's savings, I should say- had built up to an unnatural amount and after taking care of everything with my family, Callie and I decided it was past time we left home. My writing didn't exactly pay yet, but once I finished the book I planned on getting us something bigger and a little further away from Lima so until then we moved a few blocks down the road into a beautiful house.

I felt the buggy jar in my grip and Callie squealed. "Daddy!"

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," I heard a man say. "I wasn't paying attention." I looked up and saw an attractive man pushing his own cart, which had mine pinned against the end of an aisle.

"No, no, it was me," I shook my head. "I don't usually let myself get distracted."

"My boyfriend says that's my worst trait," he let out a laugh. I felt a little disappointed. Damn, taken.

"Honey, I found the hinges you were talking about, but I can't find the-" I looked up over the man's shoulder and saw him. In the flesh...for the first time in almost three years.

His curls were longer, gel-free, and glossy. The warm, honey eyes were framed by elegant glasses and black facial hair circled his flush red lips and covered his chin.

"Kurt?"

It rushed back in a flash- the first meeting, kissing, making love, anger, saying goodbye.

"Oh, you know each other?" the man asked, looking a little confused.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson!" Callie waved openly at him. He glanced down and gave her a warm smile- the same loving smile he always gave her.

"Hey, Callie. We missed you in class the other day."

"I had a check-up," she grimaced and adjusted her unicorn. I still hadn't spoken a word.

"Callie is one of Blaine's best students," the man smiled. "He talks about her all the time."

Blaine glanced back up at me. "How have you been?"

I shook my head and found my voice. "F-fine...you?"

"Good," he nodded. I barely noticed the protective grasp the man had taken up on Blaine's wrist.

"Great," I nodded. "I didn't know you were Callie's teacher."

"Just in music and English," Blaine gave her a fond look. "She's very smart."

"Mr. Anderson is my favorite," she blushed and giggled behind her unicorn's head. There was strained smile on the man's face.

"Oh, Kurt...this is Todd," Blaine placed a hand on Todd's bicep. Todd have me a stiff nod.

"I remember hearing about you...hope you're well," he gave what I thought was supposed to be a smile, but looked more like a grimace. I hummed.

"It's good, thank you."

"We really have a lot of work to do at home, Blaine," Todd said to Blaine. "We need to go."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "It was nice seeing you again, Kurt. Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

"Sure," I nodded. Todd and Blaine walked away, Blaine glancing back at me with a look- one I couldn't really read, but looked a little sorrowful.

"I didn't know you knew Mr. Anderson, Daddy," Callie looked up at me.

I wanted to tell her that the man she knew as her teacher had helped me take care of her, had loved her as his own, had almost been her father.

"Yeah...a long time ago, sweetie..."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson wasn't at school today," Callie said casually from the back seat the next day. I glanced back at her in the rear view mirror.<p>

"Why?"

"Mrs. Patterson said he was sick. He looked like he didn't feel too good when him and his boyfriend left yesterday," Callie shrugged.

"Is he usually happy?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "He always smiles and plays with us. Yesterday he looked really sad. I feel sad when I'm sick, so maybe he was, too."

I sighed and gripped the steering wheel. Truthfully, after the encounter at the store, I went home and sat on the back porch while Callie did her homework and fought against the memories he had stirred up. That night I didn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes, I felt his hand in mine or heard his laugh or felt his lips.

"Daddy, did you hear me!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, what?"

"I said I wanna go see Gran and Grandpa. Can we?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I wanna see them, too."

* * *

><p>"Are you freakin' serious!" Dad bellowed, standing from his recliner. "He just...left!"<p>

"I told you after we let it go that it was fine, Dad. I told him to move on and he did."

Dad shook his head. "I just don't know what I saw in that kid. I don't get it. I thought you two were gonna get back together. You only let him go because he found someone else."

"And they've been together almost five years. There must be something there...he must make Blaine happy and that's all I care about," I swallowed and ran my hand through my short hair. "It's all I've ever cared about when it came to him."

Carole grasped Dad's hand and squeezed it. "It's not our business, Burt."

Dad let out a breath and sat back in his chair. "Fine. I just know that for so long after that you were miserable. You've never even tried to find anyone else. Never tried to move on yourself."

"I did, Dad, I just don't really have time to date. I barely had enough to get my English degree."

Callie ran into the living room holding her completed math sheet. "Done, Daddy. Can I have ice cream now?"

"After dinner, baby."

She huffed and collapsed on the floor. "But I worked so haaaaaard."

I couldn't fight the smile that broke out over my face. She had always had that affect on me- to make me feel so light and happy in a split second.

"I'll make you a banana sandwich and a bowl of ice cream, then," I knelt down and tickled her sides. She shrieked and thrashed.

"Ok, ok, Daddy, stooop!"

I picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead. "Love you, munchkin."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she smiled, snaggle-toothed and looking so desperately like her mother. She was the spitting image of Jessica with my eyes.

I always let my eyes linger over her face, taking in how remarkbly she had grown up in the past few years. I remember fearing for her life at one point that seemed so very long ago and now she was active, silly and beautiful.

"Come on, squirt," I kissed her nose. "Let's go eat."

* * *

><p>PTA meetings weren't really my thing. I hated it, but it had to be done. Carole had been going instead, but her shifts at the hospital had changed so I finally had to man up and attend. Over punch and finger foods, I met some of Callie's teachers, who all raved about her imagination and her intellect. I couldn't help but feel smug.<p>

I hadn't seen Blaine yet. I heard one of the teachers mention he was there and said something about 'the poor dear looking ill'. That's Blaine- even in the face of illness, he would stay true to his duties.

I was speaking with Mrs. Patterson when Blaine came back inside from the back door, the smell of cigarette smoke meeting my nose.

"That man has been through it," Mrs. Patterson dropped her voice a little, looking over at Blaine, who was intercepted by the principal for small talk. "He won't talk about it, but you can tell just by looking at him. That boyfriend of his...I don't like him."

I furrowed my brow and took Blaine in. At the store I didn't get to really look at him, but now that I had the chance, it was a little unnerving. He seemed smaller even than he had in high school- maybe not in mass, but in presence.

"What's wrong with his boyfriend?" I asked.

"He's a big full of himself, for sure. He comes to school functions sometimes and when Blaine gets around him, he seems to just...stop talking. He lets Todd do it all."

That was very unlike him and I knew that. Blaine was smiling and talking animatedly with the principal, but the light in his eyes was dim- almost nonexistent.

"Well, who knows. I just know that man is one of the sweetest I've ever met...I hate to think about what's going on at home to make him so nervous all the time." Mrs. Patterson sighed and heard her name called elsewhere. I was stuck in my spot next to the snack table, watching the shell of the man I once loved- still loved- trying hard to hide something from the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, more soon.<strong>


	22. NOT AN UPDATE

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I'm currently in transition to Scarves and Coffee, another ff site. I also have an LJ (zombiefanwriter). What with all the deleting and stuff going on here, I can't let my babies get lost in the interwebs, so I'm gathering up my ducklings and moving to S&C. I'm not gonna delete anything off this site here, but if you ever need to find me again, come on over...we have scarves...and coffee...and Klaine.**

**Hope you guys will still follow along on my nerd journey! I love every single cupcake baby angel who reads! See you guys sooooon!**


	23. Friends

**sorry sorry sorry! Ush, I'm juggling nursing school and community services and shit, so here I am now. NOT a whole love of new stuff in here until the end, but yeah...working on getting some of my stuff updated tonight.**

* * *

><p>I continued to hear Callie come home and chatter on and on about Blaine's classes and what they did and learned. According to her, Blaine seemed to return to his normal self and didn't seem sick anymore, as she put it. I couldn't help but begin to ask every day after school how he was.<p>

It was strange. I hadn't thought about Blaine in over three years. Then again, I hadn't seen him either and had no idea he was still even around. I found myself a month later walking into the small 1st grade hallway after a call from the principal.

Callie had never caused trouble before, but I got a phone call saying she had hit a boy and I was supposed to meet with the principal and the homeroom teacher, who was of course, Blaine.

Callie sat in the front row, looking ashamed and angry, scuffling her little shoes against the floor and gripping the edge of her seat.

"Callie Elizabeth, what's going on?" I stepped in, turning on father mode and crossing my arms.

"Mr. Hummel, Callie got in trouble for hitting Riley Burrell in the mouth...tell him why, Callie," the principal nodded to her and glanced between me and Blaine, who was leaned against his desk, propped up on his hands. Callie sighed.

"He said something mean about you," Callie mumbled and sniffed. I furrowed my eyes and walked over to kneel down beside her.

"Honey, it doesn't matter...you remember what we've talked about?"

"I should be me and not let people get to me...but Daddy-"

"Callie, you know we've talked about hitting people-"

"He called you a dirty faggot..." Callie finally got out. Hearing it come from her mouth made bile rise in my throat. I heard Blaine clear his throat and shift, crossing his arms in front of him and looking at me to gague my reaction. The principal was stoic.

I bit my lip and tried to fight down the feeling of sickness in my chest. "Callie...I'm sorry he said that to you, but you know what I am...you know I'm not dirty, right?"

"You're awesome, Daddy," she said quietly, voice still shaky and small. I fought a laugh.

"Well, thank you, honey," I smirked and took her hands in his. "What people say about me doesn't bother me and it doesn't bother you, right?"

"It just made me mad..."

I sat back in a seat next to her desk and pulled her into my lap. She was small for her age so she fit perfectly still. "I know, sweetie. I get mad sometimes about it, too, but the best thing you can do is act like it doesn't hurt. When people say mean things like that, they just want to make you angry. If you don't get angry, they get bored and move on. Trust me, I know."

Callie shifted her head to where she was looking up at Kurt from her spot on his chest. "Really?"

Kurt kissed her forehead. "Really."

Callie sighed and looked over at her principal. "I'm sorry I hit Riley, Mr. Johnson...am I in trouble?"

The principal's stoic expression seemed to slightly fall away. "Not this time, Miss Hummel, but don't do it again."

Callie nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in it.

"I'll head back to my office now. Mr. Anderson, if you have anything to add-"

"I would actually like to speak with Kurt for a moment," Blaine leaned up off his desk. My heart picked up a little. "Callie, would you like to go play in the play house?"

"Gee, all by myself? Cool," she immediately perked up and rushed over to the corner of the room where there was a miniature tree house built into the wall over shelves of books and beanbags.

Blaine walked over to me and slid his hands into his pockets.

"We didn't really get to talk much last time we saw each other. How have you been?"

"Fine," I nodded, taking a seat when he indicated for me to. He seemed so professional now with his slacks, button down and glasses. It was staggering. "I've gotten a degree in English and started working on a young adult novel my agent is very excited about."

Blaine gave me that smile- the warm one where his eyes shine. "That's wonderful, Kurt. I've read some of your articles in the paper. Funny stuff," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Only thing entertaining about the Lima Times."

Blaine laughed and nodded. The air was a little awkward, but it was nice. Nice to speak to him again. I missed his presence.

"So...anyone special in your life?"

I was waiting on that one. "Oh um...no...not recently," I answered instead of saying 'not since you'. "You and Todd have been together a long time."

Blaine's shoulders shifted a little. "Three years, yeah...he's...good for me," Blaine gave a tight smile. I wanted so badly to ask why no one else liked Todd. Why was he holding you like a dog on a leash at the store when we met again? Why are you lying to me?

"That's good," was all I said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Callie ran over, grabbing my leg and tugging on my pants.

"Ok, ok, we've taken up too much of Mr. Anderson's time anyway."

"It's fine, I promise," he smiled and the tension in his face seemed to dissappear. "I'm in no hurry."

"I know it's been a long time," I turned to him as Callie started to pull me toward the door, "but...do you wanna get coffee sometime? Maybe catch up?"

Blaine's tension seemed to come back and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...I don't know-"

"If it's a problem with Todd-" I started to dismiss, not knowing why the hell I even asked him such a thing.

"Maybe...lunch?" Blaine asked. "School's out Friday."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Lima Bean?"

"At noon," Blaine nodded and smiled. Callie tugged my hand again.

"Ok, ok, geez. I'll see you then, Blaine."

With a final wave, we walked out of the classroom and I had a lunch date thing with Blaine. What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

><p>"Can I go with you, Daddy?"<p>

"No, sweetie, you're gonna stay with Grandma," I led Callie up the steps to my parent's home.

"But I wanna see Mr. Anderson when he's not a teacher!"

"He's always a teacher, kiddo," I laughed.

Carol opened the door and Callie ran into her arms. "Hey, pretty girl! I made some salad for lunch and we have cookie dough."

"Yay!" she jumped up and down. That child was a Grandma's girl for sure. Carol knew just how to work her.

"Have fun on your date, Daddy!" she called as she ran inside. I was about to yell back to her that it was not a date when Carol gave me the 'explain' look.

"I'm meeting Blaine for lunch...not a date," I shook my head. Carol bit her lip.

"Kurt...just be careful, ok?"

"I know, he's taken. It's not even like that, Carol."

"But do you know who he's taken by?"

I furrowed my brow. "Todd...he dated him in high school."

Carol sighed and shut the door after telling Callie not to mess with the kitchen. "Kurt, Todd is a nurse at the hospital where I work. When you told me about him, I knew immediatly who you were talking about...he's someone I wouldn't want to anger if I were you."

"It's just coffee...I'm not trying to get him back or anything. We were best friends, Carol, his trust fund is STILL paying for Callie's livlihood... he helped me so much. I just want to know him again. He seems so small now- not in size but just...timid, I guess. I want to find out why."

Carol nodded and brushed her fingers over my cheek. "Just don't get in too deep, ok?"

I nodded and she shoved me off playfully. "Go on...I've got cookies to bake."

* * *

><p>Blaine was every bit as charming as I remember.<p>

He sat across from me, nursing his coffee cup, his hair slightly messy and eyes not hidden by his glasses. He wore a plain red polo shirt and dark blue jeans. The smile on his face when I came in hadn't faltered as we caught up and talked about Callie in school and being English majors. The atmosphere changed when I finally asked what I had been wanting to.

"So, how have you and Todd been all these years?

The buzzing energy around Blaine seemed to still and he gripped his cup a little tighter. "Well, you know..there have been ups and downs, but all in all..."

He was stalling. Why was he stalling?

"What's wrong, Blaine?" I asked, putting down my coffee and setting my face. "I didn't want to say anything, but...at the PTA meeting a while back, one of the teachers said something about you having gone through a lot...looking ill..."

"I don't wanna talk about it, so if that's what this was about, then I'm sorry," Blaine answered quickly. I was a little taken aback at his abruptness.

"Blaine, if he's doing something he shouldn't-"

"I said I'm not talking about it!" Blaine raised his voice slightly. He quickly glanced around to make sure he hadn't caused a scene then placed two dollars on the table. "I really enjoyed catching up with you, Kurt, but I think I need to go."

"Blaine, stop," I reached forward and grabbed his hand. We both stilled. It was the first time I had touched him since graduation. He tensed a little and looked out of the window, as if looking for something. "I'm sorry I pushed...I just missed being friends with you and I don't wanna screw that up."

Blaine sighed and his shoulders seemed to relax a little. "I didn't mean to get snippy...It's just...it's my business what goes on in my relationships and people always ask..."

He was a little lost in his thoughts for a moment. When he seemed to come back to himself, he let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're still holding my hand."

I looked down and noticed, but I also noticed that he had his thumb hooked over mine.

"Oh...sorry." I let him go and cleared my throat. "Old habits."

Blaine nodded and his hands were shaking, figiting with each other. "So...friends."

I looked back up into his eyes and nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>It wasn't our only lunch together. For the next two months, we met once a week at the Lima Bean. A couple of times, it was after school because he would have to work in the classroom during lunch, but we never missed a Friday. We were Kurt and Blaine again. We joked, criticized people's outfits, talked about Callie and exchanged silly stories about the little girl.<p>

"Remember the first time you changed her diaper?"

"Oh god, don't remind me. I'm still haunted by that smell," Blaine grimaced. "I swear, she knew it would be my turn and cooked up something god awful for me."

I wiped the tears of laughter from my cheek and felt something brush against my foot. Our feet had somehow linked together at the ankles beneath the table. Blaine noticed as well.

"My bad," he moved and shook his head.

"It's fine...again, old habits," I blamed.

"Seems like every time we meet we flare up some kind of old habit," he blushed. It was true. We always ended up holding hands, leaning over the table toward one another, calling each other a pet name...we shrugged it of as the way we had always known each other, but each time it seemed to become a bit more conscious.

The coffee shop was very bare- only us and the baristas- until a tingling at the door indicated another customer. We didn't really pay any attention until I saw Blaine looking up behind me.

"Todd...hey."

I turned to see the tall, broad man looking down at us. He seemed to be trying to hide it, but I felt heat radiating off him even in the chilly air of November.

"Blaine...what are you doing?"

"Having coffee..." Blaine answered softly.

"You said you were coming home after school," Todd stepped closer to Blaine. I could smell the hospital smell on his dark blue scrubs.

"I told you I had things to do after school and I'd be home when I was done...I'm just talking with Kurt."

Todd looked over at me, obviously trying to intimidate me with his eyes, but my eyes didn't waver.

"Come on, let's go home," Todd placed a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on, Todd, it's just coffee-"

"Blaine," he gripped harder and scolded him like an insulant child. Blaine's demeanor fell and he stood quickly, placing a tip on the table.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kurt. Tell Callie I'll see her Monday," he said quickly before letting Todd lead him out of the coffee shop.

I stared after them as they walked by the window and got into a black Mercedes and started it. They didn't move for a moment, but Kurt noticed something through the tinted glass of the windshield- a hand raising and coming down.


	24. I Still Love You

**hurrrrrrr we go! happy turkey day!**

* * *

><p>Shit finally hit the fan.<p>

Blaine called Callie after class and told her to tell me that he and I couldn't be friends anymore. Callie told me and when she started to ask I felt heat boil in my gut. He got my six year old to tell me when he could have just called me himself? What the fuck!?

"Daddy, Mr. Anderson looked really sad when he told me. Don't be mad at him," Callie tugged on my arm as I dug through my jeans for my phone.

"I'm not mad, Callie," I snapped, not concealing my lie for a second.

"Yes you are, Daddy! You're neck is doing that weird thing-"

"Callie Elizabeth!" I shouted and turned on her. She shrank visibly. I never yelled at her but right now, my patience was gone and my heart was aching. Her lip started to quiver a little before she ran off toward the stairs to her room.

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath and collapsed onto the couch. My main concern wasn't the fact that Blaine friend-dumped me for the second time, it was that my baby was the one who had to tell me. She loved Blaine, or Mr. Anderson as she knew him, and he was like a superhero to her like I was. She had to deliver the message that her heros were no longer friends and she just wanted to know why.

I couldn't tell her because I didn't even know why. That's what was so frustrating.

I finally got my phone out of my back pocket and browsed through my contacts and found Blaine's number. My finger hovered over the call button for a moment, but I thought better of it. If Blaine really was in trouble with Todd-

Who was I kidding? I saw the motherfucker hit him in the parking lot. At least I think I did. I definitely saw him raise his hand at him. It's hard to imagine someone wanting to hit Blaine. He's so small and sweet-looking, charming and kind.

A knock at the door startled me and I dropped the phone onto the couch. Carole walked in with a dish of cassarole steaming in her hands.

"I made extra for a party at work, so I brought some for you and Callie. You two never eat a good home-cooked meal," she fussed and placed it on the counter. I just watched her titter around. Carole was the typical mom and you would never know I was only her stepkid.

"Where is Callie?" Carole asked me, taking in my solemn expression.

"She's in her room...I yelled at her..."

Carole furrowed her brow. "Kurt, you never yell at her."

"I know, it's just...Blaine told Callie that he and I couldn't be friends anymore and she told me and was very upset about it and I wasn't thinking-"

"Woah, calm down," Carole sat down beside me and placed a hand on my knee. "Why did Blaine get Callie to do that?"

"I have no clue and I want to call him and ask, but...Carole, I saw something yesterday that just...I'm worried about Blaine."

Carole's expression seemed to contain understanding. "You wanna know something? So am I."

I tilted my head at her. "What do you know?"

"Just from the way Todd acts at work...he talks about going home and how he better have dinner when he walks in if not he'll have to straighten things out..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I felt heat rush into my face. I was angry. Carole knew the whole time.

"Kurt, it's not our business, honey. I don't even know for sure if that's the case, but-"

"I saw him," I stood up and paced. I couldn't sit still anymore and I don't know why. "Yesterday, Blaine and I had coffee again and Todd came to take him home...when they got in the car I saw Todd raise his hand up and I think he hit him..."

Carole's hand covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, Blaine..."

"And now, he says he can't be friends with me anymore and I just want him to tell me...I just wanna hear it from him and let him know that...I don't know, that he's not alone or something. That I still care..." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Angry, sad tears. Carole walked over and hugged me close, mumbling hushes in my ear.

"First his parents and now this asshole...can't he get a break?" I said softly into Carole's shoulder.

"You still love him, Kurt..."

And she was right. I did. From the minute I saw him again in the store I was in love all over again. This time, however, I didn't need him, he needed me and I couldn't help him.

I heard pittering down the hall and looked over to see Callie with tears in her bright blue eyes, sniffling and peaking around the corner.

"Daddy? I'm sorry if I made you mad."

My heart broke and I knelt down and held my arms out for her. She immediately ran over and hugged me tight around the neck. "You didn't, baby, I promise...it wasn't you."

"It was Mr. Anderson, wasn't it? That made you mad?"

"No, honey...look, I think it's time you knew something," I pulled back and wiped my eyes. Carole seemed to catch on and went to get the photo album off the top of the book shelf. I pulled the little girl into my lap and opened it when Carole handed it to me.

There were photos she ahd seen before- several of her playing with toys, swinging on her swing set, eating cake at her birthday party. I finally turned toward teh back where I kept the pictures of them.

Callie's eyes grew wide when she saw a picutre of herself as an infant, head resting on Blaine's chest while he slept peacefully on the couch.

"Is that Mr. Anderson?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby...he and I used to love each other very much...he helped me raise you."

Callie turned the next page and saw a picture of Blaine and I mid twirl, laughing as it snowed while I held Callie on my hip in a puffy snow jacket. She was only two.

"Why don't I remember him?"

"He and I broke up when you were three. You were very sick and I wanted to take care of you, so we decided to just be friends...but then I didn't see him anymore. Remember when we were at the store picking out things for your room?"

Callie nodded.

"That was the first time I saw him since you were little." I sniffed and absently ran my finger over a photo of Blaine adn Callie covered in sweet potatoes.

Callie placed her hand over mine and stared at the photo. "So...he was like my other daddy..."

Carole sniffed from in front of me, causing me to look up at her. She was also crying.

"I think he could have been," I choked and shut the book. "But now he's got someone else."

"But Daddy, he seems so sad all the time. When he was gonna go see you he wasn't sad anymore. That means he still wants to be your boyfriend, right?" She asked excitedly. Hope seemed to glimmer in her wet eyes.

"It's not that simple, honey..." Carole started but my phone buzzed on the table. I picked it up and saw that Blaine was calling me. I froze momentarily and looked up at Carole.

"Well? Answer it," Carole chided and picked Callie up off the couch so I could get up.

I stood and walked into the kitchen while pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

_"Kurt?"_ Blaine sounded scared, shaken. _"I know it's late and after you talked to Callie I'm sure your pissed, but please-AH!"_

"Blaine?" I froze. I heard yelling on the other line and a scramble.

_"Kurt, please come get me!"_ Blaine cried into the phone, his voice straining with pain.

"Where?"

I heard thumping on the other end as if someone were banging on a door. I heard Blaine's name being yelled angrily through a barrier.

"Blaine, where do I need to go?"

_"873 Marco Drive. I'll be in the driveway...Kurt, I'm so sorry-"_

"Just get out of there, ok?" I grabbed my keys and mimed to Carole to stay with Callie. Callie called after me as I ran out of the house, but Carole stopped her and picked her up.

_"I don't know what happened, Kurt, I had everything ready like he asked and I d-dropped the plate walking to the table-"_

"Blaine, honey, stop," I soothed him. "Breathe, ok? I'm coming. Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

_"No, I need to get out of the window...Kurt, just...thank you."_

"Of course," I shut the door to the car and took a deep breath. "I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>I didn't pull directly into the driveway. Just up to the curb. The lights in the Tudor home were glowing brightly against a perfectly manicured lawn. I turned off the car and listened for any noises, but it was dead silent. I almost called Blaine, but figured that it may make matters worse.<p>

Finally, after ten minutes, I heard the sound of something breaking and a loud curse. The door flew open and Blaine stumbled out, tripping on his feet and scrambling up off the ground.

"Come back here, Blaine! I'm not fucking kidding!" Todd threw another glass at Blaine's back, hitting him square in the middle and making him crumple back onto the ground.

I jumped out of the car and ran up the walkway to pull Blaine up off the ground and rush him toward the car.

"I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!" Todd yelled out at us. I don't know if he meant me or Blaine, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out. Blaine was shaking in my arms as I shoved him into the passenger's seat and slammed the door.

"I swear to god, Blaine, you'll never be loved again! I'll tell the world what a stupid slut you are!" Todd continued screaming as I started the car shakily and drove off down the street, tires squealing loudly and smoking.

I finally slowed down about a mile down the road when I felt like no one was going to chase us. I pulled over at a park and stopped, getting my breath and trying to stop my shaking hands.

Once I finally stopped freaking out, I heard Blaine sobbing in the passenger seat. I had almost forgotten about the whole reason I was running in the first place.

"Blaine," I placed a hand on his shoulder and he immediately turned and clung to me, crying hard into my shoulder.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," he babbled.

"Blaine, you're having a panic attack. Remember, breathe," I coached him as I used to long ago when he would start to panic.

"I didn't mean to, Kurt, I wasn't thinking-"

"Sssh," I shushed in his ear. "Come on, Blaine, easy..."

I started to hum softly into his ear. Some old song from a movie we used to watch all the time that I caught him singing to Callie a few times when he would put her to bed. Blaine's breathing slowed, but his cries continued and it felt so good to hold him again. To run my fingers through his curls and feel his warm breath on my neck. My heart swelled with a sense of contentment. Though the situation was far from ideal, I had longed to be right where I was at that moment for so long.

"I don't know why I called you," he finally said softly, his voice still thick. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"You didn't...and I'm glad you called me. I was worried about you."

Blaine sat up and wiped his eyes. "Why? Kurt, we haven't seen each other in forever, we ended on crazy terms..."

"That doesn't change the fact that I loved you once," I said aloud. I didn't want to bring that up again. I especially didn't want to bring up the fact that I still did. Blaine sat back in his seat and ran his hands through his hair.

"I gotta figure out what I need to do," he sighed. "I have a teacher friend down the road a bit. I'll see if he'll let me stay there-"

"Blaine...you can stay with us," I proposed. It slipped out effortlessly and I begged my brain to stop talking but I couldn't get it to.

Blaine looked over at me, his eyes wide and shining. "I can't ask that of you, Kurt. What about Callie?"

"I told her everything...tonight after she told me what you said I got really upset and she overheard me and Carole talking. She knows about..us."

Blaine looked lost. "What does she know?"

"That you used to be with me...that you helped me take care of her. She says that...never mind," I stopped and finally moved to start the car, but Blaine stopped my hand.

"What, Kurt? What'd she say?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Not tonight, ok? Let's just get you to my house and get you cleaned up."

I started the car and drove back home in silence. Blaine didn't say anything as we walked in and Carole gave him a small smile and a hug before telling me Callie was in her room and waiting for her bedtime story.

"I'll just...stay here," Blaine motioned to the couch while I went upstairs to tell her goodnight.

At her door, I could hear her humming and playing with her stuffed dog she slept with at night. I walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"Daddy? What happened? Why did you leave?"

I put on my best smile and kissed her forehead. "We'll talk about it in the morning, ok? What story do you wanna read tonight?"

Callie looked over at her book shelf and studied each title, but she finally sat back and cuddled her dog to her chest.

"Tell me how you met Mr. Anderson."

Callie finally fell asleep after I told her all about it. She asked questions, giggled at points and pointed things out as she sort of remembered them. When I finally walked down the stairs to the living room, I was emotionally drained. Blaine was sitting on the couch, fast asleep with his head resting on the arm of the couch.

In the lamplight, I saw his face, bruised on his right cheek and lip busted in the corner. His fingers were caked in blood, probably cut from where he tried to pick up the plate he dropped. I dropped to my knees beside the couch and took his hand into mine, turning it over and studying it for a moment before walking into the bathroom for some peroxide and bandages. I let him sleep while I cleaned his hand and his lip. He didn't stir.

Once I was done I sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of wine and tried to reign my thoughts in. Tears silently fell down my face as I finished one glass and shakily poured another. It was around one a.m. when I heard him get up off the couch. I hadn't moved and I was on my fourth glass of wine.

He sat next to me and took an empty glass I had left and poured some wine into it.

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly.

"Anytime," I answered and sipped my wine. I put my glass down and took his hand in mine. "Tell me everything, Blaine."

Blaine swallowed and squeezed my hand. "Everything was perfect for the first year. We were very close. I thought he was about the only person in the world who could have loved me as much as you did," he scoffed. "But then...I don't know, he started working at the hospital and got around these new friends and they seemed to change him...he got mean and I had to have dinner on the table every night when he got home, had to be home when he wasn't so he'd know where I was, started...shoving me a bit when I would talk back or try to explain something...a friend of his at work found out he was hitting me and said something to him about it and he just went berserk That was about six months ago. Since then, he's barely even used my name...just calls me slut or stupid...like I was a thing..."

Blaine's hands started shaking again and I felt him start to get angry. This was good. He should be angry.

"Tonight, I had a bad day at work and then I had to talk to Callie about all...this," he indicated between us, "because I was too fucking ashamed to speak to you in person or on the phone...I was taking his plate to the table and I just...dropped it. I don't know if it was an accident or if I meant to, but I felt liberated for a split second before he looked back at me and he had that look in his eye...like he wanted to tear me apart..."

Blaine took his hand from mine and ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have just taken the damn plate."

"No, Blaine...you couldn't go on living like that anymore. If it wasn't tonight, then it could have been tomorrow or the next day. No one should have to live on pins and needles like that and he doesn't love you."

Blaine shook his head. "I know...I just... fuck, I don't know..." he sat back and gripped his hair. "Nothing has been the same since...you. Every day I wake up and I feel like I'm not Blaine anymore. I don't even remember what I used to be like. Now, I bend at everyone's will and follow him around like a damn dog and that's not me!"

"I know," I took his hand back. I couldn't take it anymore. "I know who you used to be and I know you can be that again. You were kind and beautiful and so much better than this...you can be again. You don't need Todd anymore, Blaine, you need to let him go-"

"I love you," Blaine stared straight into my eyes and said it. My heart stopped momentarily.

"W-what?"

"I still love you...I thought moving on to Todd would fix that and it almost did until I saw Callie walk into my first grade class...I knew it was her from the second I saw her and it all came back. I tried to stop it but every night I would go home and sit with Todd and sleep with him and all I could think of was you...but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't leave...I just knew you had found someone else and that you were happy without me-"

I placed my finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "No. I didn't...there's no one...never was..."

Blaine's lips quivered against my finger and without a second thought I rushed forward and kissed him. It felt like a shock jumped between us and Blaine gripped my neck, pulling me impossibly closer to him and moaning in relief as I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Kurt," he whined and gripped at my hair. It felt as if he didn't want me to leave his lips in fear that I would disappear. I knew how he felt because I felt the same way. He lifted me up off the chair and carried me to the couch, pushing me back against it and kissing at my neck and jaw.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Blaine growled and gripped my hip. I knew this was probably a mistake- too soon for him and all too much for the both of us, but I missed him so much. His smell, his touch, his lips- they were still the same and some familiar that I didn't even care anymore.

"B-bedroom...Callie," I got out before he pulled me up and I led him down the hall to my room. Once the door was shut I finally got to turn and take him in. He didn't look small anymore. He seemed to tower over me though I was still taller than him by a few inches. He looked like the Blaine I used to know. I slid my shirt off over my head and walked over to him, his chest heaving with intensity as I ran my hands over his chest and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Kurt..." he whispered against them. "I missed you so much."

"Ssh," I quieted him and slipped his shirt off his back. He had filled out quite a bit since school and my mouth watered as I looked him up and down. "We'll talk later."

Blaine nodded frantically and leaned back up to kiss me, our bare chests meeting and warmth spreading throughout my body that made my knees buckle and Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me.

"You ok?"

"More than ok," I pulled him over to the bed and lay back, letting him press me down into the mattress.

"I just...I just wanna be close to you, Kurt...is that ok?" Blaine continued to pepper kisses over my face and lips.

"Anything, Blaine...just don't go back to him. Please don't go back to him."

Blaine sat up and cupped my face with his hand. "I don't think I could if I wanted to..."

I nodded and ran my fingers through the curls on his temple.

"What did Callie say? Earlier you were gonna tell me, but you stopped..."

I swallowed. "She said you only seemed happy when you were going to see me."

Blaine let out a quiet laugh and blinked back tears. "She's right."

I felt a genuine smile spread across my face and saw it reflected in his eyes. I kissed him and pulled his head down to my chest, letting him lay across my body and wrap me up in his arms. It was perfect. It was us.


	25. Missing

**i officially suck, sorry, guys...**

**so yeah, I totally abandoned this until a PM last week and now I'm back. hope I'm not too far off from done with this one actually. more drama for Blaine...damn i put that man through too much...**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>I felt weight pressed against the side of my body. I wanted to open my eyes but sleeping felt so good. It had been a while since I had slept<br>so easily and so deeply. The weight shifted and changed, as if someone in my arms was turning toward me.

I started to remember the night before- Blaine and Todd and the phone call- and my eyes started to drift open as quickly as my sleepy brain would  
>let them. There he was. Beautiful Blaine sleeping with his nose pressed into the side of my neck. His warm breath heated the skin at my collar<br>bone. I squeezed my arm around him just to make sure it was real- that he was really there and I wasn't just dreaming.

He sighed sleepily and tightened his hold around my waist. I felt his eyelashes against my neck fluttering open.

"Kurt?" his rough voice asked against my shoulder.

"Yeah," I answered. I could sense it wasn't him trying to get my attention. He was confirming. Just like me.

He leaned up onto his elbow, just staring down at me, taking me in and searching for confirmation that yes, I was me and no, he wasn't with Todd  
>anymore.<p>

"I thought I had dreamed it all up," he swallowed and I felt his thumb stroking my hip bone.

I couldn't help but give him a soft smile. He was so beautiful, even with the bruise that was growing on his cheek and lost puppy look in his  
>eyes. I reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze back to mine.<p>

"Are you ok?" I asked. Blaine nodded and gave a small smile.

"Yeah...Look, why don't I make breakfast...it's the least I could do...maybe we could try and figure out how to explain all this to Callie  
>in the meantime."<p>

I gave a short nod and we both slipped out of bed slowly, finding our shirts and putting them back on without looking at each other. It wasn't  
>awkward, just not the right time.<p>

Downstairs, I sat with a cup of coffee while Blaine made three ham and cheese omlettes with ease in his posture. I think he was even humming a little  
>tune I faintly recognized. 'Start of Something Good'.<p>

"Daughtry?" I asked. Blaine peeked up from where he was concentrating on the eggs.

"Yeah. Didn't know you listened to them."

"I've heard it before...it's a beautiful song..."

Blaine made a hissing noise and pulled back. He had been staring at me.

"Sorry...touched the eye," he blushed and turned back to the eggs. I couldn't help but feel my heart leap. I felt like a teenager again. I felt the  
>way I did the first time Blaine ever stared at me like that- like I was the only person in the world. It was scary, especially then because of all<br>the events that had led to him being in my kitchen making breakfast, but there was also a sense of peace. That all was right with the world.

"Daddy?" I heard Callie call from down the hall. Her little bare feet pattered on the wood floor as she walked into the kitchen looking sleepy.

"Morning, sweetie," I stood up to intercept her before she saw Blaine. "Look, let's go talk in the living room."

She took my hand and we walked into the small living room.

"Are you making eggs? I want an omelette," she yawned and climbed into my lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Honey...Mr. Anderson may be staying with us for a while."

She looked up at me with large eyes. "Really?"

"Really, really. He's having a really hard time right now and you and me need to do our best to make him feel better, ok?"

"But Daddy, I thought you weren't friends anymore."

How do you explain something like this to a small child- a six year old? How do you tell them that your first love is being abused and emotionally  
>destroyed and you hope to bring them back to life and keep them forever?<p>

"We made up," I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, he's in the kitchen cooking you an omelette," her eyes lit up, "so I want you to go in there and  
>be extra sweet for me. Make him feel at home. Can you do that?"<p>

Callie nodded so hard I thought she was gonna get whiplash. I laughed and hugged her close, thanking whoever was listening that I had such a perfect  
>angel to help me through this.<p>

She climbed off my lap and walked into the kitchen. I peeked around the door frame, curious to see how this would go.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson," she smiled brightly and walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked a little taken aback  
>but he smiled and hugged her back.<p>

"Good morning, Callie. You hungry?"

"I'm so hungry I could diiiie!" she giggled dramatically and plopped down in a chair at the table, waiting for breakfast. I caught Blaine's eye and  
>I saw tears swimming in them. The bright smile he gave me in return told me they were good tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mr. Anderson! I'll show you my toys!" Callie pulled Blaine's hand after they finished breakfast. I laughed at Blaine's surprised expression as the little girl dragged him up the stairs, babbling about her doll house. I stood up and started clearing the dishes and putting them in the dish washer. A phone buzzed on the table.<p>

Blaine's phone. I looked toward the stairs and made sure Blaine wasn't coming down before walking over, reading the name on the phone.

My blood boiled, seeing the photo of Todd flashing on the screen, smiling in a tight fitting pair of scrubs next to Blaine, knowing that he was taking him home each night and treating him like a piece of property. I don't know what came over me, but I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean it-"

"No. You listen to me, asshole," I growled. "If you ever lay a hand on him again I'll make it my personal mission to beat the ever loving shit out of you. Blaine is an  
>amazing, kind person and you walk all over him like he's trash."<p>

"Oh really? Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel. He's here with me and my daughter and here is where he's going to stay. He's done with you."

"I'm sure he can decide that for himself, honey," the man growled at me. I could see how this man could dominate Blaine, but I wasn't phased.

"He has."

"Just give him the fucking phone. I want to hear from him."

I heard Blaine's laugh along with my little girl's from upstairs. "No. He's happy. For the first time in a long time, he's smiling and happy and I'm not gonna put him through your bullshit apology just so you can bring him home and beat him again."

"Well then," Todd said softly. "I guess I'll just have to come to him then."

The line dropped and my heart sped up. He wouldn't...well, he may, but he wasn't going to come into my house and hurt a hair on Blaine's head. I slammed the phone back onto the table and sat down, my head falling into my hands and a sigh escaping my lips. Blaine came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, just came to see if you needed help-" he stopped in the door. I had tried to sit up straight, but he caught me. "Kurt?"

"I got it," I smiled at him. "Thought you were playing with dolls?"

Blaine smiled. "She had to go to the bathroom. Thought I'd check on you...Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you're doing that thing where you smile really big like you're hiding something. You always do that when something is wrong."

I sighed and shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Is it me?"

"Of course not, honey," I walked over and placed my hands on each side of his face. "Don't ever think that. You're welcome here no matter what. And I'm not gonna let anyone come in here and hurt you."

Blaine looked even more confused. "Why would they? Wait...did Todd call?"

I took in a breath and pulled him in for a hug. "I talked to him...he's not happy. He tried to apologize, but God it sounded so fake...then he said he wanted to talk to you and I said no so...he said something about coming to you."

Blaine pulled back, eyes wide. "Kurt...h-he doesn't know who you are, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Did you tell him!? Kurt, he'll find you and come after me! I have to leave," Blaine picked up his phone and started scrambling around looking for his jacket.

"No, Blaine, you don't-"

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you...or Callie. He's crazy, Kurt! He'll do anything to keep me around and I'd rather take the heat than put you or Callie in harm's way. Just let me go."

I could feel the panic in his voice. I grabbed him into a hug and rubbed his back. "Stop...slow down."

"Not this time, Kurt," Blaine pushed me back. "You two are not going to do this for me. I have to deal with this on my own. I'm going and when you see me again, I'll be done with him. I don't want to be afraid every time I walk outside that he's going to be there. I have to end this now and let him know I mean business...just stay here."

I saw a fire in Blaine's eyes. I could see he wasn't afraid and that he wanted to do this.

"If...if he does go too far...please call me...you run as fast as you can and call me, do you understand?" I stammered, feeling my throat close up. Blaine walked over and hugged me tightly.

"I'll be ok. I have a reason to leave now...as long as you will have me back."

"Blaine, I've wanted you back since I told you to go," I sniffed into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You better come back to me. Take my car I don't want you not to have a way back."

"Thank you," Blaine leaned up and kissed me. God, I forgot how amazing his lips felt. I didn't want to let him go but he pulled back slowly and squeezed my hips. "I'll be back. Promise."

I nodded and Blaine slipped his jacket on and walked out the door, sending me a soft smile before closing it with a click.

* * *

><p>"Damnit, why hasn't he called yet?" I paced my living room six hours later, Carol and Callie sitting on the couch watching television.<p>

"Maybe they're still talking, Kurt."

I looked at Carole as if she had two heads. "Talking? This guy doesn't seem like a talker to me. He seems like a 'knock Blaine out and hide him in his basement' kind of guy."

Callie looked up, fear in her eyes. "Mr. Anderson is locked in a basement!?"

"No, honey," Carole wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulders. "Mr. Anderson is just fine, I'm sure."

I finally sat down, leaning my head on the back of the chair. What the hell is taking so long? I had a million scenarios going on in my head and none of them involved and understanding chat and a handshake at the end.

"Daddy, the phone is ringing."

I didn't hear it at first, but our house phone was, in fact, ringing. "No one ever calls our house phone."

I stood up and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Is this the home of Kurt Hummel?"

He sounded official...like a cop. My stomach turned.

"This is Kurt Hummel."

"You're-? Um, sir, was your car stolen recently?"

My brows furrowed. "No...why?"

"Well, it was found about thirty minutes ago. It's totaled."

I dropped into the chair at the kitchen table. "T-totaled? And the driver?"

"There was no one at the scene of the accident. Who was driving the car?"

"My friend, Blaine Anderson...he wasn't there?"

"We've searched the scene, sir. There's no one here. We're going to patrol the road to see if maybe he tried to walk somewhere, but he wasn't in the car. There was some blood on the seat-" I thought I would puke just thinking about it- "and we found another set of tire tracks."

I perked up a little. "Another set of tracks?"

"Yes, but they don't seem to match the vehicle...the tracks seem to belong to a heavier vehicle..."

"He was run off the road," I said softly, mostly to myself. Red flashed across my vision.

"Um...that's a pretty serious accusation. Is there anyone in Mr. Anderson's life who would attempt it?"

"The man he was going to see...his boyfriend...or ex-boyfriend depending on how their conversation went..."

"And his name?"

"Todd Sherrod. He's a nurse at Allegheny General Hospital."

I heard doors shutting in the background and the officer clear his throat. "Ok. Could you describe Mr. Anderson to me?"

I sniffed. "He's 22, has curly black hair and brown eyes. He's sort of short, small build...he's a teacher at Lima Elementary School."

"Good, good. We'll be on the lookout for him. I just pulled this Todd Sherrod and he has a traffic record. We're going by that. We'll go and ask him some questions."

"Thank you," I ran my fingers through my hair, fighting tears. I didn't want to choke up on the phone.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. Would you like us to keep you updated?"

"Of course. Thank you."

The officer hung up and I broke. I dropped the phone on the table and covered my face with my hands.

"Kurt?" Carole called to me but I didn't answer. Blaine was missing and bleeding. He was missing after he went to see his abusive boyfriend and my heart was breaking.

"Daddy? Was it Mr. Anderson?" Callie tugged on my arm. She saw my face and her eyes grew wide, tears forming in the bottoms.

"Daddy?"

I picked her up and held her close. She kept asking what was wrong but I couldn't answer. My throat was burning and my anger and sadness was distracting me from putting words together.

"Kurt, calm down, honey," Carole rubbed my back. "Callie, give Daddy some air."

I didn't know I was having a panic attack. God, was this what Blaine felt all those times he had one? Like something was crushing his chest and his brain was short-circuiting?

"Kurt, breathe, sweetie...shh, it's ok, breathe..." Carole rubbed my back and chest. I felt myself calming down a little, but my anger just got worse.

"I'm gonna kill him," I growled deep. I didn't even know my voice went that low.

"Kurt? What's going on?"

"The police...they found my car in a ditch...and Blaine wasn't in it...they said it looked like he was run off the road and there was blood..."

Carole covered her mouth with her hand. Callie's tears fell down her little cheeks.

"Is Mr. Anderson ok?"

"They don't know, honey," I choked. "They can't find him."

Callie hugged my legs and lay her head in my lap. "We gotta find him, Daddy!"

"The police will find him, Callie," Carole assured her, but I shook my head.

"No...Carole, you stay here with Callie... can I borrow your car?"

"Kurt, there's no way I'm letting you go looking for him? What if he's with Todd?"

"That's what I'm hoping," I leapt out of the chair and grabbed Carole's keys off the bar.

"Kurt, don't!" Carole begged. "What if you get hurt?"

"I'll hurt him first," I shook as I put on my jacket. "Take care of Callie."

"Daddy, wait," she ran up to me before I walked out and wrapped around my legs. I picked her up and squeezed her tight.

"Be careful, Daddy...I love you...and I love Mr. Anderson, too."

I sniffed and kissed her cheek. "I know. Me too."

I put her down and cupped her cheek, just looking at her for a second before turning and walking out.


	26. Bring Him HomeEver After

**yeah, so...no warning at all: this is the final chapter!**

**Thank you all sooooooo much for sticking with me! It took almost a year but I finally finished this story! I love you all and will definitely continue writing! I have way too much love for this fandom not to :) The ending is in a different tense because as you can see Kurt is telling this story and the ending is where they are now, so to speak. Yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I slumped back in the driver's seat. Three hours driving around the area where the police told me the car was and nothing. Tire tracks, a couple of spots of blood and<br>broken glass.

I wiped the tears off my face and picked up my phone. I hadn't tried searching for Todd's address because I was afraid. I hated to admit it but I would have been crazy not to be. I finally let out a breath and pulled up the search on my phone and typed in Todd Sherrod. There was only one in the state of Ohio and he lived in Kenton. It was only 20 minutes away.

I pulled off the shoulder and drove as fast as I could toward the address on my phone. The lights were on on the porch and a gleaming white car was parked in the driveway. Off to the side, in the shadow of the house, was the SUV covered in mud. I parked on the street and snuck around to the front. The bumper was smashed in, light shattered, and the red paint off my car was rubbed into the metal. I slammed my fist on the hood and turned to the house. The window was raised a little and I heard him.

"Todd, please-"

Skin hitting skin.

"I'm sick of this shit, Blaine! I try to provide for you and you pay me back by running away!"

I peeked into the window, just barely over the sill, to see Blaine gripping his bleeding side and looking like a kicked puppy. His face was cut and bruised and I wanted to bust the window and kill the man standing over him.

"You don't care about me," Blaine mumbled.

Todd gripped the collar of Blaine's bloodied shirt. "You think that motherfucker Kurt loves you? He left you because you weren't good enough for his kid."

"No," Blaine sobbed. "I love Callie-"

Todd tossed Blaine on the couch and climbed on top of him, pressing him down. Blaine howled in pain as he pressed down against him.

"They don't want you! You're mine, Blaine!" Todd yelled as he fumbled with the button of Blaine's jeans. "I'm gonna have to remind you whose little slut you are-"

I growled and ran around to the front door and with strength I didn't know I had, I buried my foot into the door, which splintered and flew open.

"What the fuck!?" I heard Todd scream and I walked into the living room. There he was and there was Blaine, covering himself and holding his ribs, eyes wide and wet.

"You son of a bitch," I grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall. I heard Blaine call my name, but I felt my vision tunnel, seeing only red and Todd. "I have the police on the way and my car paint is all over your pretty little Escalade outside. If you lay one more hand on that man over there, I'll beat your ass until you can't move."

Todd was furious, trembling beneath my fingers. Blaine was fighting cries on the couch, from fear and pain.

"You think you can hurt me? Just ask Blaine," he smirked and nodded toward the man on the couch. "Tell him how I've made you beg..."

I reared back and punched him. From there, I don't remember much, just my hand hurting and screaming.

"Kurt! Kurt, stop! He's unconscious!" I felt Blaine tugging on my shoulder. I looked down, my hand covered in blood and an unconscious man beneath me. I was breathing heavily and tears of anger were pouring down my face. Blaine wrapped his arms around me.

"Kurt...stop..." he sobbed into my shoulder. I sagged and climbed off Todd, slumping against the wall. I pulled Blaine to me and held him.

"It's ok, honey...are you hurt?"

"My side..."

I looked down and saw blood, lots of it.

"Blaine...we have to get you to the hospital," I hopped up tried to help him stand, but he collapsed against me.

"Blaine?!" I shook him. His eyes fell in and out of focus. His adrenaline was wearing off and he was falling fast. I hurried outside, trying to keep all his weight on me  
>but he stumbled and fell to his knees.<p>

"Blaine, sweetie, come on," I cupped his face, following his lost gaze. "Almost there."

"Dizzy..."

"I know, I know," I sniffed and kissed his head, feeling how cold he was. It was unnerving, but I lifted him quickly into my arms and carried him the rest of the way to  
>Carole's car. I didn't even notice the blood all over the seat. My focus was on Blaine.<p>

Suddenly, I was pulled from him, being dragged away from the car by my foot. A hand turned me over and met my face in a fist.

"You little bitch!" Todd growled and I kicked and swung as best I could, but he was undoubtedly stronger than me. I didn't hear Blaine anymore and that worried me.

"If you killed him," I grunted and shoved him off me, scrambling to get to him, "I will find you."

"You're nothing. You tossed him aside because you didn't want him for your bastard kid-"

"You treated him like a plaything!" I punched him in the nose, feeling it crack. "He was the next best thing that ever happened to me and I didn't leave him because he wasn't good enough! He's perfect! And he would be the best father for my daughter!"

I was having a little trouble breathing from the multiple blows to my chest, but I hit him one more good time before I heard the sirens.

Todd looked up, his anger sliding into fear. He tried to run but I grabbed him. After a struggle, the police finally surrounded them, pulling Todd from Kurt and cuffing  
>him.<p>

"Blaine?" I stumbled up toward the car where the door was still open. Blaine was in the front seat, still.

"Blaine!?" I shook him hard, not rousing him.

"Help! Please!" I called toward the police who ran toward me. "He's hurt!"

The officers said something over their walkie-talkies about an ambulance, but I wasn't paying attention. I cupped Blaine's face, pushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his pale face.

"Blaine...please, wake up," I pressed my forehead to his. "Please," I silently begged. My heart was breaking. I lay my head on his chest, hearing the slowest heart beat I think I had ever heard.

"Come on, son, they're here for him."

I shook my head. "I can't leave him."

"We'll take you to the hospital. They won't let you ride in the back."

I looked back up at Blaine's face, holding it in my hands and kissing his forehead again. "Please make it. I'll be here when you wake up. Don't leave me."

* * *

><p>The emergency room was eerily silent. I called Carole and they were on their way. The nurse had brought me an ice pack for my face, but I wasn't holding it there. Just gripping it tightly in my hands, staring at the double doors leading to the back where they wheeled Blaine away. I was tired of saying I was fine. I had been asked so many times. I didn't know how bad I looked and I didn't care. I wanted Blaine.<p>

"Daddy!" Callie called. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. When I felt and smelled her familiar scent I broke, sobbing into her little shoulder. Carole sat next to me and ran a hand through the back of my hair.

"Oh my god, Kurt, your face," she gasped but I pulled away.

"Please...see if you can find anything out about Blaine. He's been back there for so long-"

Carole kissed my hair and stood quickly to stop a passing nurse. Callie buried her face in my neck.

"Where is he, Daddy...Grandma said he was hurt real bad."

"He's behind those doors," I held her tight. I felt her turn her head toward the doors.

"When is he coming out?"

I sniffed and pressed my nose to her thick brown hair. "I don't know, sweetheart."

"I wanna see him...I love him," she sniffed and I looked down to see her crying. She was just as broken as I was. "I want Blaine."

I suddenly remembered the way things used to be. It rushed back into my mind- Blaine holding Callie, singing her to sleep, feeding her, playing with her. He was her daddy as much as I was. He helped me raise her for three years. Hearing her say his name hurt. It hurt because he may not hear it.

"I want Blaine, too," I gripped her tight and closed my eyes. I didn't pray, just silently begged for Blaine to make it through the night.

* * *

><p>Six hours and no word. Carole had been told he had two broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. They were doing surgery on him, but she had said it shouldn't take six hours.<p>

Callie had fallen asleep crying in my arms. She told me to tell her about Blaine- everything from what he used to sing to her to what they did together when she was a baby. She listened for three hours straight as I recalled every wonderful memory. As I reached the end, where I told her how sick she was, she asked the question.

"Daddy? Why did you break up with Blaine?"

I sighed and blinked away tears. "Because I wanted to take better care of you. I just wanted to concentrate on you."

"But Daddy, Blaine loved me, too. He wanted to be with you and me."

There goes the heartache again. She was right and the thought wasn't knew to me, but to hear it from her after all the years was a punch in the gut.

"I know, honey...but he's never leaving us again. Not this time."

Now, three hours later, as my daughter slept in my arms, I continued to stare at the doors. When they finally opened and a doctor walked out, blood on his scrubs and a surgical cap on his head, I sat up straighter, rousing my daughter.

"Are you with Blaine Anderson?" he asked. He had a kind face that was set in worry.

"Yes," I answered. Callie pulled her arms tighter around my neck, suddenly not so sleepy anymore. Carole came up beside me, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"We had to do surgery on his lung. The surgery was successful, but as we were closing him up, he crashed."

"Crashed?" I asked. Carole's hand gripped my shoulder hard.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "His heart stopped. It took a while, but we got him back and he has a vent. He can't breathe on his own right now, so we have him in a medically induced coma. Once he can breath on his own, we will remove the vent, but for now, he is in ICU."

I didn't know whether to be relieved or cry. Blaine had died. For a moment, he was dead. It was unbelievable and indescribable.

"Can we go see Blaine now?" Callie asked him. He smiled a sweet smile at her.

"I believe so. You have to be very careful, though. He's hurting very badly right now. Are you his little girl?"

"Yeah," she never missed a beat. I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to choke. "He's my other daddy."

The doctor looked up at me and smiled. "I'll tell the nurses. You can get to ICU through those doors."

Carole thanked the doctor and led us to the doors and down a hall where she typed in a code and the doors opened. ICU was a large wing where each room was made of glass. A nurse's station stood in the middle of the room and each room had a monitor. I saw Blaine's name on one that was monitoring his heart, oxygen levels and respirations.

"Carole, hi," the young nurse smiled at us. "He's in room 8."

She nodded and walked over in front of Callie. "Sweetheart, just know that Blaine is very sick. He doesn't really look good and he has lots of tubes on him. If you get  
>scared, we'll leave, ok?"<p>

"I don't wanna leave. I know he is sick, but Daddy said he was with me when I was sick, too," she gave a soft smile and rested her head on my shoulder. I blinked back tears and followed Carole down to his room.

It was dimly lit and the bed was in the middle of the room, catty-cornered to face the nurse's station through the glass. I heard the ventilator inflate then deflate, breathing for Blaine. His chest rose and fell as it normally would, but it wasn't natural. I finally looked at his face. He was still as if he could be sleeping, bruised and  
>pale. Callie gasped but wriggled a little for me to put her down. When I did, she walked slowly toward Blaine and placed a tiny hand on his.<p>

For a moment she just stared at him, her eyes starting to swim a little. I could see she wanted to say something, but didn't really know what it was. As if something  
>came into her mind- a memory- her eyes furrowed and she started to sing.<p>

_Why are there so many_  
><em>Songs about rainbows<em>  
><em>And what's on the other side?<em>

_Rainbows are visions_  
><em>But only illusions<em>  
><em>Rainbows have nothing to hide.<em>

_So we've been told_  
><em>And some choose to believe it<em>  
><em>But I know they're wrong<em>  
><em>Wait and see<em>

_One day we'll find it_  
><em>The rainbow connection<em>  
><em>The lovers, the dreamers, and me.<em>

Her voice was shaky and soft. She sniffled and lay her head on his cold hand. "Blaine."

I fell back into the chair behind me and buried my head in my hands. All of it- meeting him to the break up- flooded over me and all the love and sadness I felt hit me all at once. Carole came and knelt beside me, holding me tightly and carding her fingers through my hair.

"Blaine?" Callie started talking to him. "Daddy really misses you. He's crying right now. I know you're really sick, but we want you to wake up...You know how to breathe by yourself. Could you do it? If you breathe by yourself they'll let you wake up and take that thing out..."

She was rubbing her hand over his as she spoke and I just watched her. Her innocence was something that gave me hope. I stood up and walked over to her, placing my hand over hers on Blaine's. We were there together again. We would be forever.

* * *

><p>"Blainey!"<p>

Blaine was awakened a month later. He still had respiratory therapy, but he was breathing on his own and awake, lying in a new room on the second floor three days after he woke.

Callie and I were coming into the room after I picked her up from school. He smiled at her, his eyes sleepy as if we had woken him.

"Hey, kid. How was school?"

"Great. They still don't have a English teacher, though."

"'An' English teacher," he smiled, correcting her.

"You're still dedicated to your job, I see," I smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"I got some homework to do," Callie unzipped her back and pulled her folder out.

"Never seen a kid so enthusiastic about homework," I laughed.

"Just wait- when she's older she'll realize it's just busy work," Blaine whispered and I swatted his hand.

"She doesn't need to know yet," I scolded him as she climbed onto the end of Blaine's bed and put her book on his bed table. With her little tongue poking out, she did her words. I couldn't fight the smile- it was something Blaine himself tended to do and all the time she had watched him do his homework at my house when she was younger must have stuck with her.

After she finished, she got Blaine to check it. He made a few corrections, pausing briefly to have a coughing fit. He got short of breath when talking a lot, but it never  
>lasted long.<p>

"Are you still gonna be my teacher now that you're with Daddy?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course. At least until you get to second grade," he booped her nose with her eraser. She giggled and moved the table to lie next to him. She did it every day even when he was unconcious.

I sat down on the chair beside his bed and watched Callie snuggle into his side. He looked so relaxed and happy with her and it made me smile. God, I loved that man.

They talked about her day and he told her about the yucky lunch he had, which led to a strange conversation about what he was probably actually eating.

"I bet it was goat meat," she said, making Blaine laugh out loud.

"Goat meat!? Nah, maybe bunny."

Callie sat up straight. "Bunny!?"

"No, no, honey, I'm sure it wasn't," he soothed her, fighting a laugh. "I was just kidding."

"You two are weird," I rolled my eyes.

"But you love us," Blaine turned to look at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, looking at me like he had so many years ago.

"You're right...I do."

* * *

><p>So that is our story. It wasn't a perfect one, but it's ours. And now, as I'm sitting here, waiting on my little girl, now 16, to get downstairs for dinner, I think about<br>those years I was without Blaine. I don't miss those years, but now that I watch him stirring the meat sauce for the spaghetti and humming along to the radio, I realize those years were as important as the ones I had with him.

Blaine is mixing the pasta and the sauce and placing the bowl on the table. "Callie, come on!"

"Coming!" she calls from upstairs and we hear her babbling on the phone to someone.

"I swear to God, if it's that Sean boy again, I'm gonna have a fit," he shakes his head and sits down beside me. I smile and take his hand.

"He's a nice guy, honey."

"He's just..."

"In love with our little girl?" I tilt my head. Blaine sighs and rubs his thumb over my wedding band.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Kurt...she's not running around in her diaper or playing with dolls like she used to."

I slide closer to him and cup his cheek in my hand. He looks up at me and his eyes do the same dance they have for years when they look into mine.

"She never will again, Blaine. You and I raised her to be a young woman and we have to deal with that. She's smart. She'll do the right thing."

Blaine sighs and smiles, leaning in to kiss me gently. My heart flutters every single time.

"At the table, guys? Come on," Callie walks into the kitchen, her long legs clad in shorts and her thin frame covered in a tank top. Her long brown hair is up in a messy bun and her dark rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She looks so much like Jessica it's frightening.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Blaine patronizes. I laugh and shake my head as Callie and Blaine banter back and forth over their spaghetti. They have never fought, only disagreed. Blaine would always give in and Callie would eventually drop it anyway as though it never happened. It's their dynamic and it's beautiful. I glance up at the picture on the mantle of Jessica that had moved with us everywhere we went. In my head, I say to her- 'We did good'.

* * *

><p><strong>sniffles...done<strong>


End file.
